No Soy Un Sueño
by Apolimia
Summary: Han pasado 8 años desde que venció a Jareth, y Sarah ya es una universitaria, una universitaria que tacha su aventura en aquel lugar como sueño. Que errada está. En el Undergroud algo raro está pasando, algo que solo Sarah puede arreglar. Jareth tendrá que ir a por ella nuevamente si quiere salvar su preciado Labyrinth. ¿Pero como hacer para que ella crea que no es un sueño?
1. Capitulo 1: Que empiece el juego

**_Capítulo 1:Que empiece el juego..._**

**_N/A:_** Este es mi primer fanfiction sobre esta gran película que consiguió marcarme desde la primera vez que lo vi, en especial desde que vi esos ojos bicolores XD como a muchas supongo. Espero que sea de su agrado, permitiéndoos pasar un buen rato, y que me podáis mandar algún que otro review o mensaje privado con vuestras opiniones y críticas constructivas para así ir mejorando poco a poco la historia con vuestra ayuda. ¡Los estaré esperando ansiosa!

**_Disclamer:_** Los personajes de esta historia no son mías, sino de la película _Labyrinth_. Ya quisiera yo que cierto rey fuese mío... pero no tengo tanta suerte por desgracia para mí. La que si me pertenece es Irina, esa es creación mía. Y que conste, no lo hago con fines lucrativos, simplemente por el placer de emprender este bonito camino junto a los personajes de esta magnífica película.

Y dicho todo esto, solo me queda deciros que lo paseis bien y que nos leemos.

**_Capítulo 1: Que empiece el juego..._**

- Soy Sarah Williams y esta es mi realidad – murmuré nada más despertarme -. No existen ni el_ Labyrinth_, ni su estúpido y cruel Rey.

Repetí tres veces esa misma mantra antes de que, por fin, me levantase para dar comienzo al nuevo día que se extendía ante mí. Repetir cada mañana esas mismas palabras se había vuelto para mí en un ritual. No había despertar en la que no lo hiciese. Y por qué, os preguntareis muchos de vosotros. Como en todo, esto también escondía una verdad.

Todo comenzó hace unos ocho años, cuando yo aún era una niña de catorce años. Y es que, tuve un sueño/pesadilla, aún hoy no sabría decir con exactitud en qué categoría se encuentra, de lo más vivido sobre un _Labyrinth_ y un cruel, aunque apuesto, Rey Goblin cuyo mayor hobby era raptar a niños pequeños. En ese mundo onírico, yo me había quedado sola en casa para cuidar del llorón de mi hermano pequeño, cosa que en ese entonces sucedía muy a menudo, para mi gran fastidio. Yo lo odiaba. Odiaba tener que quedarme encerrada en casa velando por él mientras mi padre y mi madrastra iban por ahí a pasárselo bien. En un momento dado, harta de oírlo llorar y comportarse como el mocoso que era a mis ojos en aquel entonces, dije las palabras mágicas que había leído en mi libro preferido, causando así que el antes mencionado Rey apareciese para arrebatármelo. Así fue como en el sueño me vi obligada a rescatarlo, teniendo que resolver el _Labyrinth_, en un plazo de trece horas. No fue fácil. Tuve que abrirme camino por increíbles peligros e innumerables fatigas hasta el castillo más allá de la Ciudad Goblins para recuperar a mi hermano Toby, pues me había arrepentido de haber dicho las palabras mágicas que lo alejaron de mí. No obstante, no estaba sola, unos extraños seres me ayudaron y, gracias a ellos, conseguí vencerlo Saliendo vencedora. Así fue como, en el sueño, rescaté a mi hermano pequeño y volvimos a casa, sanos y salvos.

Pero de eso ya ocho años y ahora me daba cuenta de que no había sido más que un sueño, un estúpido sueño. Aún así, en aquel entonces, para mi mente infantil esa aventura había ocurrido realmente. ¡Hasta pensaba ver en mi cuarto a aquellos seres que me ayudaron! Hablaba con ellos, jugaba con ellos… no había nada que no hiciésemos o compartiésemos juntos. Hasta que mis padres, preocupados por mi salud mental, ya que no era normal que a mi edad siguiese teniendo amigos imaginarios o que creyese que realmente había viajado a un mundo fantasioso al que yo llamaba _Underground_, me mandaron a un psiquiatra para que me ayudase con mi problema. Era una mujer muy entrañable que me ayudó mucho en esa etapa de mi vida. Puede que al principio no me agradase, pues, siempre que me llevaban a verla, me intentaba hacer creer que Hoggle y los demás no existían, pero con el tiempo la cosa cambio, yo cambie. Empecé a ver que todo había sido un sueño y que mis amigos no eran más que amigos imaginarios, frutos de una mente muy imaginativa. Nada más. Así fue como esa aventura terminó por convertirse en un sueño.

Ahora, a mis veintiún años, ya no veo ni a mis amigos imaginarios ni a los goblins. Ahora soy una joven universitaria que acababa iba en camino para convertirse en abogada, tal como mis padres querían, y que vivía en un pequeño pisito en la gran ciudad de New York junto con mi mejor y única verdadera amiga, Irina. Se podría decir que lo único que queda de aquella soñadora niña son mis características que, aun habiendo madurado, seguían recordando a ella. Ah… y los sueños. No había noche que no soñase con aquella aventura, que no soñase con ese _Labyrinth_ o con su apuesto monarca de ojos bicolor. Y cada vez tenía que recordarme que no había sido real, que no era más que un pesado sueño que no me dejaba en paz. De tan vivido que era, sucedía que a veces me despertaba creyendo que estaba dentro de las caóticas paredes del _Labyrinth_. Era entonces que repetía mi mantra para volver a realidad y exorcizar de mi mente aquel sueño. No sea que todas las sesiones por las que pasé en mi adolescencia fuesen en vano. No quería volverme loca, ese era mi gran temor en la vida. Que llegase un día que no separase la realidad con la ficción. Por eso luchaba cada mañana por desterrar ese sueño lejos de mí.

- Irina llamando a la fea durmiente, contesta fea durmiente. ¿Estás despierta? Cambio y corto – se oyó una voz, haciendo como si estuviese hablando a través de un walky-talky, a la par de que se habría mi puerta para dejarse asomar una impresionante pelirroja de ojos verdes y traviesa sonrisa, que pronto volvió a esconderse tras la puerta para escapar de almohada que le lancé hacia la cabeza, cuan proyectil. Una vez pasó el peligro, volvió a asomarse con esa sonrisa suya de oreja a oreja que hacía que se le achinasen los ojos, pareciéndose al gato Cheshire de Alicia -. Has fallado – me dijo sacándome la lengua, como una pequeña niña traviesa.

Estaba buscando algo más que lanzarla, pero ya se había ido entre risas, dejando la puerta cerrada a su paso. Pude oír sus pasos alejarse en dirección a nuestra cocina. Irina era una gran amiga a la que le gustaba pincharme nada más empezar el día, aunque tampoco es que le hiciese ascos a picarme a cualquier hora del día tampoco. La conocí hace un par de años. Ella estaba buscando una compañera de cuarto para compartir gastos en un pequeño piso que sus padres le habían dejado y yo buscaba un lugar donde vivir mientras estudiaba. Desde ese entonces somos inseparables. Además de ofrecerme un techo a un precio más que asequible, también me ofreció su amistad. No me acuerdo de todas las veces que me ayudo en el pasado y las veces que aún hoy me ayuda. Puede que a veces sea un poco insufrible con sus bromitas, pero era una gran amiga, una amiga con el corazón de una pequeña niña traviesa.

Recuerdo la vez que le conté que Susanne, una chica insufrible de mi clase que me había cogido manía, me había humillado enfrente de todos los compañeros de mi clase. Ella me ofreció su hombro donde llorar y más. Unos días después, misteriosamente, aparecieron unas cuantas docenas de sapos en la taquilla de Susanne. Aunque siempre negó haber sido la causante de tal fechoría, yo se que lo hizo ella, lo hizo por vengarme. Era la mejor compañera que una chica puede desear.

Me levanté, dirigiéndome hacia la cocina para desayunar algo ligero con ella antes de ir a correr. Todas las mañanas lo suelo hacer, me levanto bien temprano y hago algo de ejercicio por el Central Park. Se había vuelto en una costumbre para mí, el mejor momento de mi día. Era el momento en el que se me daba la oportunidad de alejarme de todos mis problemas, alejarme de una vida tan… corriente.

Tarareaba una canción de David Bowie, "_Heroes_", mientras corría ya en Central Park, escuchando la canción a todo volumen por los auriculares. Me encantaba, ese si que era un cantante de verdad. Nunca me aburría de oírlo o cantarlo.

- _I, I wish you could swim_  
_Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim_  
_Though nothing, nothing will keep us together_  
_We can beat them, for ever and ever_  
_Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day_

_I, I will be king_  
_And you, you will be queen_  
_Though nothing will drive them away_  
_We can be Heroes, just for one day_  
_We can be us, just for one day_

_I, I can remember -can remember-_  
_Standing, by the wall -by the wall-_  
_And the guns shot above our heads -over our heads-_  
_And we kissed, _  
_as though nothing could fall -nothing could fall-_  
_And the shame was on the other side_  
_Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever_  
_Then we could be heroes, just for one day_

_We can be Heroes_  
_We can be Heroes_

_We can be Heroes_  
_Just for one day_  
_We can be Heroes_

Era una mañana despejada de sábado, ni una nube se apreciaba en el horizonte. Parecía que aquel día sería el principio de un agradable día. Pero fue pensar en eso y ver un búho de un blanco impoluto en uno de los árboles, mirándome. Mentiría si dijese que mi corazón no dio un vuelco al ver a aquella ave. Se parecía tanto a… "No es él", me reprimí mentalmente "él no existe. Todo es fruto de tu imaginación. Es solo un búho normal y corriente". Pero eso no me tranquilizó completamente por dos simples razones: 1) Los búhos son aves nocturnos y suelen dormir de día, y este estaba bien despierto por cómo me miraba con los ojos abiertos. Y 2) No era la primera vez que veía esa misma ave en ese mismo lugar, siempre observándome silenciosamente, o esa era mi impresión por lo menos.

Desde hacía un par de meses que lo venía viendo, siempre causándome cierta aprensión en mi corazón al atisbarlo en una de las ramas del árbol. Cuando mis ojos se posaban en él no podía evitar que mi mente se preguntase una y otra vez "¿será él?"

- Estúpida – murmuré. Por supuesto que no lo era, él era un sueño y yo una loca por tan siquiera cruzarme esa pregunta por la cabeza.

No hay que decir que esa visión me alteró lo suficiente para que decidiera dar por finalizada antes de tiempo mi sesión diaria de correr por el parque.

Empecé a caminar tranquilamente a mi piso, intentando sacar de mi mente la imagen del búho, aunque no antes de pasar por una tienda a comprarme una botella de agua. El ejercicio y la impresión de ver al búho, otra vez, me habían dejado con la boca seca. Necesitaba hidratarme.

- Aquí tiene sus vueltas, señorita – me dijo el hombre alegremente-. Y que tenga un buen día.

- Eso espero… - le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa mientras salí del establecimiento, llevándome la botella a la boca, y volvía a retomar mi viaje.

No sé por qué razón, pero algo en mi interior me advertía que algo estaba por cambiar. Llamadme loca, pero desde que vi al ave no podía quitarme esa sensación de mi cabeza. Que raro…

OoOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOO

0OoooOOOOOoooOooooOoOooooooo oOOOoooo

OoOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOO

- ¡Su Majestad! ¡Su Majestad! – gritó un pequeño goblin con armadura entrando estrepitosamente en la sala del trono justo en el momento preciso en el que el monarca entraba en su forma de ave por la ventana, tomando su forma una vez dentro.

- ¿Qué pasa para que haya tanto alboroto?

- ¡Ha vuelto a pasar! ¡Ha vuelto a pasar! – gritó asustado otro goblin pequeño, aún más que el anterior, que había entrado junto al otro.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si es una de sus bromas os lanzaré directamente al pozo del hedor eterno sin ninguna contemplación! – gritó a su vez girándose hacia la ventana, por la que acababa de entrar, para ver sus dominios y… sí, había vuelto a pasar. El monarca se llevó una de sus enguantadas manos a su frente, tapándose los ojos. Había vuelto a pasar. Cada vez sucedía más a menudo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Pronto levantó la frente, con una mirada decidida, como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo –. Es la hora, no nos queda mucho tiempo. Ya le he dado más que suficiente tiempo para gozar de su pequeña victoria. He sido generoso con ella al darle ocho años. Es hora de que arregle lo que hizo, es hora de que vuelva a comenzar el juego… - una malvada sonrisa se dibujo en sus facciones al decir aquellas últimas palabras hacia aparecer un cristal en su mano para verla caminar por las calles de New York con su chándal –. Y esta vez, Sarah, yo seré el vencedor…


	2. Capitulo 2: Nuevo Compañero

**_Capítulo 2: Nuevo Compañero_**

_**N/A:**_ Esta es mi primer fanfiction, y el segundo capitulo que subo, sobre esta gran película que consiguió marcarme desde la primera vez que lo vi, en especial desde que vi esos ojos bicolores XD. Espero que sea de su agrado, permitiéndoos pasar un buen rato, y que me podáis mandar algún que otro review o mensaje privado con vuestras opiniones y críticas constructivas. ¡Los estaré esperando!

_**Aclaración:**_ Los personajes de esta historia no son mías, sino de la película _Labyrinth_. Ya quisiera yo que cierto rey fuese mío, pero no tengo tanta suerte. La que si me pertenece es Irina, esa es creación mía. Y que conste, no lo hago con fines lucrativos, simplemente por el placer de emprender en bonito camino junto a los personajes de esta magnífica película.

**_Capitulo 2: Nuevo Compañero_**

En mi camino a casa no me encontré ningún ave más, lo que supuso un alivio para mí.

Se podría decir que esa fue la única cosa extraña que sucedió aquella mañana, o casi. Hubo algo más…

Al abrir la puerta de nuestro apartamento me percaté de que Irina ya se había marchado, pues reinaba un silencio absoluto, interrumpido únicamente con mis pisadas al caminar por el suelo de madera. Y es que, de haber estado ella se habría escuchado música. Era un hábito suyo poner música a todo volumen cuando pintaba. Según ella, le ayudaba a inspirarse. Ah, es verdad, no os había comentado que mi compañera de cuarto era una estudiante de bellas artes que poseía un talento excepcional para la pintura. Todos lo que creaba era más que hermoso, era una obra de arte. Es más, los cuadros que decoraban nuestro apartamento eran de su creación y, cuando la gente solía venir a hacernos una visita, no podían parar de alabarla. No era para menos. Yo estaba segura que, en el futuro, le esperaba una gran carrera como artista de seguir la cosa así. No me extrañaría que fuese mundialmente conocida.

Pues bien, me dirigí a la nevera para ver si me había dejado algún mensaje. Como había salido sin móvil a correr estaba segura que me habría dejado algo para que supiera donde se encontraba. Así fue. En la nevera se encontraba un post-it. Lo cogí de inmediato para leer lo que ponía:

_Querida Sarah,_

_Para cuando llegues ya no estaré allí. No intentes buscarme, pues te será imposible lograrlo. Sé que nos puedes vivir sin mí, que soy la luz que ilumina tu vida, pero debes ser fuerte por mí, pues yo… he ido a hacer unas compras y tengo el móvil sin batería XD Pásatelo bien con tu familia. _

_Nos vemos a la tarde._

_Con mucho amor,_

_La luz de tu vida, Irina_

Sé que en ese momento pensé esta chica no tenía remedio. Para ella era demasiado ordinario eso de escribir una nota normal y corriente para informarme. No, ella tenía que darle su toque, sino no estaría feliz. Era como una niña, pensé con una sonrisita negando con la cabeza. Un caso perdido.

Pero no fue eso el suceso extraño del que os hablé antes. Esto era pan de cada día. No, de lo que os hablaba pasó después.

Al hacer ejercicio, aunque menos que de costumbre, me encontraba un poco sudorosa. Debía ducharme y ponerme algo decente para presentarme ante mis padres y poder aprobar el escrutinio de mi madrastra. Suspiré. Esa mujer era como un sargento ante su pelotón. No toleraba algo menos que la perfección. Y de suspender su examen ocular, no dudaba en decírtelo a la cara con ese tono que siempre empleaba conmigo y que tanto me molestaba. Cuantas veces habré tenido que oírla criticar mi forma de vestir, que no tuviese novio o no saliese con gente por ahí. Si por criticar, criticaba hasta mi forma de sentarme a la mesa y todo. Y lo peor era que mi padre no hacía nada por defenderme, tan avasallado que la tenía aquella mujer.

Por lo menos, no estaría sola aquella mañana en ese campo hostil, Toby estaría ahí conmigo. Puede que hace años, cuando apenas era un niño no lo soportase, ya sea porque era mi medio hermano o porque siempre me obligaban a cuidarlo en contra de mi voluntad. Ahora, en cambio, mi relación con el pequeño era maravillosa. Me encantaba ese pequeñín. Era la viva imagen de mi antigua yo, cuando aún tenía sueños y creía en los cuentos de fantasía. Era agradable estar cerca de él, pues era uno de los pocos que no me había tomado por loca en el pasado. Hoy en día sé que todo fue un sueño, pero aún así no podía olvidar como mi hermanito había creído en mí cuando los demás no lo hicieron.

Pues bien, me duché, me vestí y me maquillé un poco para lucir bien para esa comida familiar. Habíamos decidido quedar ese día pues al día siguiente comenzaba yo las clases y en una larga temporada no podría volver a verlos, a causa de todos los trabajos que de segura se me vendrían encima.

Al terminar de prepararme para la ocasión vi algo que no había estado ahí, en mi habitación, cuando había salido a la mañana. Una carta. Se encontraba en el alfeizar de mi ventana. Lo cogí extrañada, sin saber de donde habría venido. ¿Era posible que fuese de Irina? No lo sabía, pues no había nada escrito por fuera que pudiese indicarme su procedencia. Fruncí el ceño, me encogí de hombros y pensé: "Qué demonios, ábrelo y lo sabrás". Y así lo hice. De su interior saqué una pequeña tarjeta blanca con doradas y pulcras letras, cuya caligrafía no se parecía en nada al de mi compañera. Además, el mensaje que contenía era de lo más peculiar. Rezaba así y así lo leí en voz alta.

- Cuando tu mundo ha caído, yo cumpliré mi promesa de estar ahí junto a ti. Aunque tú de mí te alejaste, yo estaré contigo para sostenerte – no podía evitar leerlo con una ceja enarcada. No entendía nada -. Cosa preciosa, di las palabras mágicas, di: "Deseo que el Rey Goblin venga a mí" y yo vendré para arreglar lo que fue destruido. Atte. J

Esto debía de ser alguna broma. ¿Por qué sino me habría llegado una carta firmada por un personaje de mis sueños? De alguna forma alguien de mi pasado, alguna persona de mi antigua escuela, debía haber conseguido entrar en mi cuarto y dejar esto para burlarse de la pobra loca que creía en Reyes Goblins e imposibles Labyrinths. Estaba que echaba humor por la orejas. Si encontraba el que había llevado a cabo la broma…

De tan enfadada como estaba, pensando en formas muy desagradables de hacer pagar al culpable de esto, no me percaté de que el cielo había empezado a encapotarse. Lo que antes había sido un brillante día, ahora lo teñían nubarrones que pronto empezaron a descargar su lluvia sin descanso ni piedad. Fuera de mí, apreté ente mis puños la tarjeta, volviéndolo en una inservible bola de papel, mientras mi miraba llameaba y grité hacia la nada.

- ¿Queréis reíros de mí, verdad? ¿Queréis que diga las palabras, no?

OooooOOooOOOooOOoOOOooOo

La chica no se había percatado que en su cuarto ya se había reunido una pequeña audiencia que estaba atento a sus palabras, escondido entre las sombras de su cuarto. Eran goblins que, como la primera vez, esperaban su momento, esperaban que dijese nuevamente las palabras que había leído en la carta, para reportárselo a su monarca. Ellos habían sido quienes habían dejado ahí la misiva del Rey y de ellos era el deber de anunciar a él si la humana picaba o no el anzuelo que él, tan astutamente, le había lanzado.

- Lo va decir – con una siniestra sonrisa dijo el goblin listo entre susurros a los demás.

Todos se frotaban las manos con expectación y malicia. Sabían que lo haría, solo era cuestión de esperar.

OooooOOooOOOooOOoOOOooOo

- Bien, lo diré. Lo diré, así me dejareis en paz por una vez con las bromitas… - cogió aire para poder seguir hablando -. Deseo que el Rey Goblin venga a mí - levantó la cabeza orgullosamente -. ¿Estáis contentos, eh? ¿Estáis contentos?

Nada más decir las palabras esperadas un trueno retumbó en lo alto del firmamento, me asusté, dando un salto en mi lugar. No me gustaban las tormentas. Odiaba las tormentas.

Miré mi reloj, más calmada ahora después de desahogarme gritando mi frustración a los cuatro vientos, cogí mi bolso, junto con las llaves de mi coche, un paraguas (parecía que el tiempo no iba a mejorar) y mi móvil, y salí del cuarto para dirigirme a la casa de mis padres. La casa en la que cuando era más joven vivía y de la que hace unos años escape para venir a vivir aquí. Esperaba que me fuese lo más breve posible esta reunión familiar

OooooOOooOOOooOOoOOOooOo

Los goblins en cambio no entraban en sí de gozo. Lo había dicho, había caído en la trampa de su Rey. Debían ir a avisarle cuanto antes. Estaban seguros que se alegraría mucho de oír lo que tenían que contarle. De seguro que les recompensaría. Puede que incluso les diese alguna chuchería humana y todo, los cuales a ellos los volvía locos de alegría. Así pues, desaparecieron de la misma forma que aparecieron. Silenciosos y sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

La humana nunca sabría que habían estado ahí…

OooooOOooOOOooOOoOOOooOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Ya te vas, Sarah?

- Sí, papá. Tengo que preparar un par de cosas para mañana y no desearía dejarlo para último momento.

- Está bien, si es así, adiós hija – le dio una afectuoso abrazo -. Espero que no tardemos mucho en volver a reunirnos toda la familia.

- Sí, yo también – le contesté mientras le abrazaba a mi vez.

Lo cierto era que yo, a diferencia de él, desearía que ese nuevo encuentro familiar se retrasara lo más posible, pues este había sido un infierno, como yo ya sabía que sería.

Por fortuna, ya había terminado. Ahora era libre de irme a mi piso y descansar un poco para el día de mañana, pues algo en mi interior me decía que sería largo y arduo. No sabía cuanta verdad escondían mis pensamientos…

Llegué al piso en un tiempo record. Había acelerado por el límite de velocidad para poder dejar detrás mi antigua casa lo antes posible, y así poder dejar atrás también todos los recuerdos que me traían esas cuatro paredes. Recuerdos de una infancia con una madre que me abandonó por su carrera, una infancia con una madrastra autoritaria, una juventud incomprendida en la que perdí todos los sueños que una vez tuve… Si fuese posible borrarlo de mi mente todo aquello, lo habría hecho sin pensar. Mi único deseo en la vida era seguir adelante, olvidando el pasado que tanto dolor me había causado en su momento y que aún me atormentaba en las noches de soledad.

Al abrir la puerta de mi piso me encontré a una sonriente compañera de piso que no paraba de dar saltitos de alegría.

- ¿A que no sabes lo que ha pasado?

- No lo sé, aún no he aprendido a leer la mente. De modo que, a menos que me lo digas, seguiré sin saberlo – le contesté.

- ¿Te acuerdas que hace tiempo estamos buscando un compañero nuevo de piso para ese cuarto que está recogiendo polvo y que sería ideal que fuese un chico ardiente que nos alegrase la vista?

- Si… - dije suspicaz.

- Pues lo he conseguido. Ya ha firmado el contrato, traído sus cosas e instalado, y ahora mismo se encuentra en la sala, esperando a conocerte – me dedicó una ancha sonrisa - ¿No es fabuloso?

No me lo podía creer qu… bueno sí. Era muy típico de ella confiar en desconocidos que conoce por la calle y que bien podrían ser un asesino en serie que espera que nos durmamos para rebanarnos el pescuezo.

- ¿No deberías haber esperado a que viniese yo y le interrogase un poco, antes de darle el contrato?

- ¿Y dejar que lo espantases o encontrase un chollo mejor? Ni pensar. Ese culito firme se queda aquí – sentenció.

Me di cuenta que era inútil discutir más con ella. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Solo me quedaba ir a la sala y conocer nuestro nuevo compañero. Lo único que esperaba era que fuera tan ardiente como para justificar aquello.

Al poner un pie allí y ver quien esperaba sentado en nuestro pequeño sofá, mi corazón dio un vuelco. No podía ser. No podía ser.

Ese fue el momento que empleó Irina para presentarnos formalmente, creyendo que mi falta de palabras se debía a que me había quedado encandilada con el sujeto que acababa de levantarse de su lugar y se acercaba a nosotras.

- Bien, os presento. Sarah, este es Jareth G. King. Jareth, esta es Sarah Williams.

- Encantada de conocerte, cosa preciosa – me dijo, cogiendo una de mis manos y posando sus labios en él, sin apartar de mí en ningún momento su mirada bicolor.


	3. Capitulo 3: Deja de Actuar

**_Capitulo 3: Deja De Actuar_**

**_N/A:_** Gracias Luni por tus palabras de aliento y apoyo, se agradece mucho leer que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo. Y, como recompensa por ello, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti.

Los demás, que lees y aún no os habéis atrevido a daros a conocer, os animo a hacerlo. Siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar lo que sea que tengáis que decirme, aunque sea para criticarme.

Y nada, que los dejo en paz para que leáis la continuación para que podáis ver la reacción de Sarah ante la repentina aparición de Jareth.

_**Aclaración**_: Ni Jareth, ni Sarah, ni siquiera su familia me pertenece. Los que si son míos son Irina y él, ya sabréis pronto de que él me refiero.

**_Capitulo 3: Deja de Actuar_**

No podía hablar, no podía pensar. Lo único que podía era verlo a la cara. Me había quedado paralizada.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó con esa voz y esa traviesa sonrisa que tantas veces había visto en mis sueños.

Esa fue la señal que necesitó, tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente, para reiniciarse.

- Y-yo… s-sí… creo – atiné a tartamudear mientras libraba mi mano de su agarre, pues no lo había soltado en ningún momento. – Y-yo… tengo que irme al baño, si me disculpáis.

Necesitaba alejarme de él y los recuerdos que salían a flote. Cuanto más estuviera cerca de él más imágenes del sueño, que con tanto ímpetu había intentado olvidar, aparecían en mi mente. Y lo peor no era eso, sino que mi mente empezaba a pensar que el Rey Goblin había venido a por mí por haber dicho las palabras escritas en esa carta. ¡El Rey Goblin!

Cerré de un portazo la puerta del baño, manipulando el pasador para que nadie me molestase mientras estaba ahí.

Abrí el grifo y con las manos me mojé un poco la cara para despejarme, creyendo estúpidamente que con ello purificaría todos los recuerdos que se agolpaban detrás de mis cerrados ojos, o que haría retroceder a los pensamientos que me hacían pensar que el nuevo chico era el mismo Rey Goblin que tantas veces había visto en sueños robando a mi hermanito o bailando conmigo en aquella sala de baile.

Definitivamente, me estaba volviendo loca. El día que tanto temía había llegado. Mi mente confundía a mi nuevo compañero de piso con "él".

Cogí el bote de pastillas que mi psiquiatra me había recetado para momentos como ese. Unas pastillas que me ayudaban a relajar y creaban un fuerte muro entre la locura y yo. Cogí un par de ellos y, con vaso de agua, me los tragué sin pensar. Lo necesitaba. El efecto fue inmediato.

Pronto me sentí más mejor, más… yo. No mi yo antigua y fantasiosa, sino la yo de ahora, la yo lógica y pragmática. Y entonces, en ese momento de lucidez, cuando dejé de pensar que el fuese el monarca con el que había soñado, me vino una idea a la mente. ¿No podía ser esto también parte de la misma broma cruel que el de la carta? Era plausible. Si habían llegado al extremo de entrar mi cuarto, ¿qué les impedía encontrar un chico como el que yo describía en mis ensoñaciones infantiles y hacer que viniera a mí para atormentarme? Nada. Y ahora que lo pensaba con más frialdad veía algunos defectos que me indicaban que no podían ser la misma persona. Uno, su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado en una coleta y no rebelde-mente en punta, como yo recordaba. Dos, su ropa era normal, como el de cualquier chico que puedes encontrar en la calle aunque con un aire de rockero, y no esa vestimenta aristocrática que siempre había visto que llevaba. Y tres, no tenía los ojos maquillados. Todas ellas eran las marcas del monarca y ni una concordaba con él. Definitivamente no era él. No, señor.

Entonces estaba claro que su misión ahí era el martirizarme, el recordarme constantemente mi locura pasada y, seguramente, humillarme y dejarme mal. Pues bien, no le daría ese placer.

Con esa firme determinación bien arraigada dentro de mí, quité el cerrojo y abrí la puerta, con la cabeza bien alta, volviendo a donde se encontraban mis dos compañeros hablando relajadamente.

- Perdonad por asustaros, creo que algo que he comido con mis padres me ha hecho mal, pero ahora estoy mejor – les informé con mi mejor sonrisa de disculpa. El haber actuado de joven en aquel parque tantas y tantas obras había servido para algo realmente, pues mi sonrisa parecía real.

- No te preocupes, Sarah, y siéntate con nosotros. Estábamos hablando de todos los sitios en los que ha vivido a Jareth. Es impresionante– me contestó Irina mientras me indicaba un sitio en el sofá junto a él.

- Me gustaría, pero he quedado con Matt en la cafetería de abajo dentro de diez minutos. Y sabes cuánto odio llegar tarde a los sitios.

No sé por qué, pero algo en mis palabras debió de dolerle o por lo menos molestarle, ya que hizo una mueca que pasó desadvertida para mi compañera. Solo yo fui capaz de atisbarlo, y únicamente porque había estado mirándolo a la cara en ese momento, intentando convencerme que no se parecía en nada en el monarca de mis sueños. Aún así pronto mudó de expresión, para dedicarme una media sonrisa, aunque no me pasó desadvertido el tic que se apreciaba sobre una de sus perfectas cejas.

- ¿Y quién es ese Matt?

- Oh, es verdad, tú no lo conoces. Es el novio de Sarah desde hace ya dos años – le informó Irina -. Es muy guapo, caballeroso, millonario, inteligente, estudiante de abogacía en la misma clase que ella y… ¿he dicho que es tremendamente guapo? Además, está perdidamente enamorada de Sarah. No hay día que no se lo demuestre con algún que otro regalo caro que le hace llegar. Su habitación está llena de ellos. Es un verdadero sol.

- No es para tanto, Irina – pero sí, Matt era todo eso y más. Se podría decir que me había robado el corazón con todos sus gestos. Era tan… todo. Era el novio que todas las chicas sueñan tener alguna vez y que todos los padres quieren para sus queridas hijas.

- No te había creído de esas que les gustan que los chicos les cubran de regalos.

- Hay mucho que no sabes de mí, Jareth – me limité a responderle –. Pero me estoy retrasando, nos vemos después.

- Espera – yo ya me había dado la vuelta para ir cuando oí su voz y me paré en mi sitio – Yo también me voy. Tengo que coger un par de cosas aún para terminar completamente con el traslado. De modo que, te acompaño si te parece.

¿Qué si me parecía? No, no me parecía. Deseaba estar lo más lejos posible de ese sujeto, pero no quería darle el placer de reportar a mis antiguos insufribles compañeros de clase, que habían conseguido desquiciarme, que su sucio truco había surtido efecto. No. Yo era Sarah Williams y no dejaría que nadie me pisoteara, no otra vez. Por lo tanto, me volví hacia él con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro (realmente era buena actuando) antes de contestarle.

- Por supuesto.

Eso debió de alegrarlo, ya que una verdadera sonrisa se mostró en su cara mientras me acompañaba hacia la puerta. Tan contento que estaba que hasta me abrió la puerta, como un caballero, a la voz de "las damas primero". No le contesté, me limité seguir a delante y tocar el botón del ascensor. El cual parecía que estaba parado en alguno de los pisos, pues no se movió. Maldita sea. Quería estar lo antes posible en la calle, lejos de él, pero parecía que no tenía tanta suerte.

- Sarah – su voz sonó muy cerca de mi oreja, haciendo que diese un salto en mi lugar a causa del susto. Al ir a llamar el ascensor le había dado la espalda y no me percaté de cuando se acercó a mí, de tan concentrada que estaba esperando a que las metálicas puertas se abriesen –, me alegro que por fin podamos estar solos para hablar.

- ¿Y se puede saber de qué exactamente? – me preparé para lo que fuera, dispuesta a sacar todas mis armas, mientras me daba la vuelta para encararlo. Había supuesto que, al darme yo la vuelta, él se apartaría de mí para darme cierto espacio. No fue así. Su rostro no estaba a más de unos centímetros del mío.

- ¿Sabes quién soy, Sarah? – mi nombre, pronunciado por él, se asemejaba a una dulce caricia, pero no me dejé engañar por esa seductora voz ni intimidar por su cercanía. Me mantuve firme en mi lugar.

- Por supuesto que sé quién eres – sus ojos brillaron de alegría –. Eres Jareth, mi nuevo compañero de piso. ¿Es qué acaso tienes un problema de memoria? Eso explicaría por qué estas tan cerca de mí, cuando te acaban de informar que tengo un novio formal al que no le gustara saber que estas así de cerca de mí – puse una de mis manos en su pecho para apartarlo. No funcionó, no se movió ni un ápice. Es más, utilizó aquello para agarrar mi mano sobre su pecho.

- No me refería a eso, sino a otra cosa. ¿No me recuerdas de tu pasado?

Ahí estaba, había comenzado la actuación. Había tardado mucho para comenzar a interpretar el papel del monarca que yo había vencido en el Labyrinth y para el que le habían contratado. Pues bien, yo no tenía ni ganas ni ánimos para jueguecitos.

- ¿Te refieres a ver si me acuerdo del Rey Goblin y del Laberynth, que si me acuerdo que eres tú el Jareth que yo vencí en el Underground? – le contesté seria, pero dentro de mí la ira bullía, pese a mis intentos de contenerlos. Y, como todo lo que había hecho desde que lo vi, esto tampoco funcionó. Pronto mi ira salió a relucir –. ¡¿Quieres hacerme parecer como una loca o qué?! ¡¿Quién te ha contratado?! ¡¿Lily, Caroline, acaso esa estúpida de Diana?! ¡¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que atormentar a la pobre loca que decía ver goblins en su cuarto, a la pobre chica que le hicieron la vida imposible y que solo intenta olvidar todo ese mal sueño?! – cogí un poco de aire para intentar calmarme, cerrando los ojos, mientras contaba hasta diez internamente antes de volver a encararlo, ya controlado de alguna forma mi enfado –. Pues bien, ya puedes ir a quien sea que te dio este estúpido trabajo y decirle que no funcionará. Que no conseguirán que crea que me he vuelto loca, otra vez. Y, ya de paso haznos un favor, cuando te vayas no vuelvas. Da por finalizado lo que sea que te pidieron que hicieras.

Su cara, mientras yo le decía todo aquello no tenía precio, se había quedado de piedra. Seguramente no había esperado esa reacción de mí. Pues tenía bien merecido esa reprimenda por confabularse contra mí. Podría haber perdido mis sueños y mi imaginación en estos tortuosos años, pero no mi espíritu luchador. Y este espíritu no permitiría que nadie la golpease de aquella forma sin responder.

Fue ese el momento que decidió el ascensor para hacer su acto de presencia, abriendo para ellos sus puertas mientras una alegre música escapaba de su interior. Algo que no concordaba con el tenso ambiente que nos envolvía. Entré en su interior, con la cabeza en alto, y sin dirigirle ni un vistazo ni palabra más a ese embustero en lo que duró el trayecto hacia la planta baja. Que aprendiese a quien se enfrentaba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOo

La miré alejarse por la calle en dirección a su cita con porte regía, sin poder evitar pensar en una cosa. Por primera vez en mí larga vida me había quedado sin palabras, ¡sin palabras! Yo, que era el monarca del Underground, no había sabido qué decir. Sarah realmente tenía poder sobre él, más de lo que nunca le admitió nunca, más de lo que había creído posible.

Por años había observado desde la lejanía a la pequeña Sarah crecer, antes de que entrase en mi Labyrinth para desafiarme y conseguir recuperar a su hermano, el cual había cogido por petición de ella. Hice todo por ella. Le ofrecí sus deseos, sus sueños, todo lo que ella podría llegar a anhelar, hasta mi corazón. Fui tan generoso… Pero no fue suficiente para la malcriada niña que era en aquel entonces. No, tuvo que decir las palabras. "No tienes poder sobre mí". Después de haber sido vencido y rechazado tan rotundamente por aquella bella muchacha en su afán de recuperar a su hermano mortal, había sido incapaz de volver a mirar a través de mis cristales o en mi forma de búho a la causante del desgarro de mi corazón. No permitía que ni mis torpes y estúpidos súbditos se me acercaran. Me había encerrado en mí mismo, con mi corazón roto y mi ego herido, para lamentarme en soledad por la perdida y el abandono. Sabía que el volver a verla, aunque sea desde la seguridad de mi trono y a través de un cristal, no haría más que agravar mi lamentable situación. Por años estuve solo con mi pesar, sin ver a más personas que a mí mismo o a los goblins que únicamente entraban en mi alcoba para dejar sobre la mesilla la comida.

No fue hasta que, hace unos pocos meses, decidí salir de mi encierro y me comencé a percatar realmente de todos los problemas que surgido en mi amado Labyrinth desde que no salía. Algo que podría ocasionar el final de todo y de todos, hasta el mío propio. Eso debía de evitarse. ¿Qué sería el mundo sin mi presencia? Un infierno, lo tenía claro, un lugar donde ya no merecería vivir.

Fue entonces que empecé a buscarla, espiarla a través de mis cristales u observarla entre los árboles como un búho, pese al dolor que me causaba su sola presencia, esperando el momento de actuar.

Durante estos años la había maldecido por todo el daño que me había causado, por no poder dejar de amarla pese a lo que me hizo, sin saber que en el Aboveground ella estaba sufriendo su propio y personal calvario, sin saber que su mundo estaba derrumbándose sin que nadie estuviese allí para ella como lo hacía el mío.

Esa experiencia la había marcado y, aunque yo había creído que mi propia presencia en su mundo sería suficiente para hacerle ver que no era un sueño y convencerla para venir conmigo (cualquiera que me haya visto sabe que mi cuerpo tiene dicho poder de convicción en las mujeres), ahora veía que no sería así de fácil.

Parecía que la partida que se divisaba ante mis ojos sería algo difícil, pensé con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero yo amaba los desafíos y la dificultad, así como los juegos. Al fin y al cabo yo era el amo del Labyrinth.

Además, esta vez, mi voluntad era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerla, pues tenía mucho más que ganar de lo que tuve en la vez anterior. Estaba seguro de mi victoria.

Ella quería jugar, ¿no? pues yo le daría la partida de su vida, una partida que terminaría cuando ella decidiese venir por sí misma a nuestro mundo para convertirse en mi reina, como debió de haberlo hace ocho años si se hubiese olvidado aquellas malditas palabras.

Y sabía cómo mover mi siguiente ficha… ¿Cómo había dicho la compañera de Sarah que se llamaba su novio mortal?


	4. Capitulo 4: Eres Un Cerdo

_**Capitulo 4: Eres Un Cerdo**_

_**N/A:**_En este capitulo debo agradecer a Just Bloody Mary y a Blacky por su apoyo y por sus palabras de ánimo. Siempre me alegra leer que os está gustando mi pequeña historia. Y tranquilos que en este capitulo veremos qué es lo que planea hacer Jareth. La pregunta es, ¿lo conseguirá llevar a cabo o se verá fracasado, como lo fue su intento de conseguir convencer a Sarah de quedarse con él la primera vez? **  
**

Y sin nada más que añadir, salvo que os animeis a escribir reviews y mp, os dejo continuar leyendo.

**_Disclaim:_** Los personajes de esta historia no son mías, sino de la película _Labyrinth_. Ya quisiera yo que cierto rey fuese mío, pero no tengo tanta suerte. La que si me pertenece es Irina, esa es creación mía. Y que conste, no lo hago con fines lucrativos, simplemente por el placer de emprender en bonito camino junto a los personajes de esta magnífica película.

_**Capitulo 4: Eres Un Cerdo**_

Yo fui la primera en llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro. Como bien he dicho con anterioridad, me gustaba llegar a los sitios con antelación. No era la típica chica que se retrasa media hora por estar preparándose, haciendo que el novio le esperase muerto del asco.

Pero él también era muy puntual, al igual que yo, y no tuve que esperar mucho fuera del bar para verlo aparecer por la acera con una radiante sonrisa en la cara. Ah, es verdad, no os he contado en ningún momento cómo era él físicamente, aparte de deciros que era muy guapo. Pues bien, poseía unos pequeños ojos grises, un cabello negro azabache siempre peinado elegantemente, una sonrisa como de los de los anuncios de pasta de dientes o de dentistas y, oh sí, su cuerpo. Era muy alto, de unos 1´87, y con un cuerpo que lo mantenía en forma gracias a las muchas horas que solía meter diariamente en el gimnasio. Si por tener, tenía hasta bien formadas chocolatinas. Era la perdición de una chica. Y como ya había dicho, era mío, solo mío.

Al llegar él a mi altura, nos saludamos con nuestro acostumbrado beso, antes de que me diese un nuevo regalo. Era tan, pero que tan, detallista. Abrí la cajita que me ofreció con una sonrisa enamorada en los labios para encontrarme con un precioso colgante de oro. Era el colgante.

Hace un par de semanas, cuando me llevó por ahí de compras, vi en uno de los numerosos escaparates por la que pasamos ese mismo colgante. Me enamoré instantáneamente del objeto. Su cadena era de oro puro y el colgante, de oro blanco, tenía forma de una media luna, fiel reflejo del que cada noche vemos en el firmamento. Era perfecto. Había pensado en comprármela, pero al ver el desorbitado precio se me quitó la idea de la cabeza. Tenía más ceros de los que me podría permitirme gastar. De comprarlo mi cuenta corriente habría terminado sangrando copiosamente.

Y aquí lo tenía ahora, entre mis manos. Se había acordado…

No pude más que abalanzarme hacia él, envolviéndolo en un amoroso abrazo, sin poder dejar de darle besos.

- Gracias – beso –, eres el mejor – beso – novio –otro beso - del mundo – más y más besos.

- No es para tanto. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi chica.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOo

Desde mi alejada posición sobre una azotea, podía observar a la melosa pareja con mi vista de ave rapaz. Lo cierto era que había mentido con eso de que tenía que ir a buscar algo. Mi única intención había sido el poder hablar a solas con Sarah. Así que tenía la tarde libre para comenzar mi jugada.

Debo admitir que me estaba asqueando ver a esa pareja. Ese chico Marco, o como se llamara, no paraba de tocarla y besarla. ¡Y ella además le dejaba hacerlo o, en su defecto, le correspondía! No podía entenderlo. Puede que a los ojos de los humanos fuese "guapo", pero nada en mi comparación. Al fin y al cabo, yo era el sumun de la perfección. No había nada más que ver mi aristocrático porte, mis hermosas facciones que volvían locas a todas las mujeres que posaban sus ojos en mí y, qué decir de mi arrolladora personalidad. Soy un mago de la seducción. Entonces, ¿por qué me rechazó a mí en su momento y a él le ofrece todo lo que yo habría querido para mí? No lo podía entender, pero tampoco tendría que preocuparme mucho por ello. Si mi plan funcionaba, que lo haría, el mortal ya nunca más recibiría las atenciones de MI Sarah, porque era mía y de nadie más desde el día que se adentró en MI Labyrinth. Aunque ella aún no lo supiera.

No entraron de inmediato en el establecimiento. Tanto mejor para mí.

Desde el día que fui vencido por mi cosa preciosa, mis poderes no eran los mismos que fueron antaño, se habían visto mermados drásticamente, pero eso no me impedía poder hacer algún que otro de mis trucos.

Aprovechando que había llovido antes y que el suelo aún estaba lleno de numerosos charcos, hice que uno de los coches que pasaban por allí cambiara ligeramente su rumbo para poder pasar por uno de los charcos y, direccionando el agua con mi magia, mojase al besucón humano. Eso le serviría para enfriarse un poco y así alejarse de mi Sarah.

Y como todos mis planes funcionó. El humano Mario pronto dio un salto por la impresión de haber sido mojado de arriba abajo, ensuciando su cara ropa de marca y destrozando su perfecto peinado.

No pude evitar reírme mientras lo veía así, patético. Ciertamente, parecía que sería una tarde muy interesante el que tenía por delante.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Un desastre. Así fue nuestra pequeña cita. Lo que había comenzado tan bellamente con la entrega del colgante, pronto se volvió en una interminable cadena de sucesos que no hacían más que fastidiar nuestro encuentro.

Primero fue lo del charco, después, tras ayudarlo a su casa a cambiarse, le atropelló una chica que andaba en bicicleta… Ni siquiera en el bar, donde planeábamos tomar un café tranquilamente, pudimos escapar de la mala suerte. Y es que, justo cuando una camarera pasaba a nuestro lado se tropezó, haciendo que un capuchino que llevaba hacia otra mesa cayese en la entrepierna de Matt.

Parecía que nos había mirado una congregación entera de tuertos o que un escuadrón completo de gatos negros se había cruzado en nuestro camino. Tal era nuestra mala suerte.

Lo único que todos estos accidentes tenían en común era que, siempre que pasaba, podía ver a un búho blanco posado en alguna parte mirándonos intensamente. En un momento dado, hasta me pareció notar que se reía. Qué raro…

Se oyó a un móvil sonar. Era el de Matt. Este se apresuró a coger mientras me pedía disculpas, pues podía ser una llamada importante que estaba esperando.

- ¿Sí? Matt al habla – saludó –… Ah, eres tú, pequeña… Sí, no hay problema… Yo también tengo ganas de verte y estar contigo… Yo también te quiero, pequeña. Hasta ahora – dio al botón de cortar la llamada y se volvió a mí – Lo siento, querida, era mi hermanita la que me llamaba. Dice que ha venido a visitarme y que quiere verme. Sabes que, al vivir tan alejados, no tenemos muchas ocasiones para vernos. ¿No te importa que vaya a donde ella, verdad?

- Por supuesto que no. Ve con ella, no te preocupes por mí – le tranquilicé. Su hermana Marta era un cielo. La había conocido el pasado invierno, cuando Matt me llevó a cenar con su familia en Navidades, y me había caído bien inmediatamente. Sabía que a causa de la distancia los dos hermanos no se veían muy a menudo. Por eso, no sería yo quien se interpusiese en medio en una de las pocas veces que se podían ver.

- Gracias cariño, te llamaré cuando pueda y te compensaré lo de hoy. Te lo prometo – dijo dándome un beso mientras se levantaba para irse.

Le vi marcharse con una sonrisa en la cara y con paso rápido, realmente debía de echar de menos mucho a su hermana pequeña, pues él nunca corría si podía evitarlo.

Como mi cita había terminado antes de lo previsto y no había hecho ningún otro plan creyendo que se alargaría más, no tenía otra cosa que ir a mi apartamento. Pero antes…

Pagué nuestras cuentas, ya que Matt, con las prisas del reencuentro con su hermana, se había olvidado de hacerlo, y salí yo también de aquel establecimiento en dirección a una tienda de ropa masculina que se encontraba a escasos metros de allí, decidida a comprarle un bonito regalo en agradecimiento por el colgante. Después de buscar y buscar, sin encontrar nada que me agradase, me decidí por una camiseta elegante, el sustituto de la que se había estropeado irremediablemente, y con eso guardado en una bolsa me fui a mi casa.

Lo que quedaba de tarde fue muy tranquilo, sin ningún altibajo, o casi…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Había estado observándolos en lo que duró la cita, sin separarme nunca de ellos, siempre en mi forma de ave. Solo cuando el humano se fue hacia su apartamento, me permití cambiar a mi forma original.

Como ya he dicho, había sido una tarde interesante el volver un infierno la vida del mortal, pero ahí no terminaba mi jugada. Ni mucho menos. Eso solo era el pre-calentamiento. Lo que yo buscaba era que Sarah lo dejase para poder venir directamente a mis brazos, y eso así no lo conseguiría. No, lo que yo necesitaba era conocerlo.

Después de volver al apartamento me encerré en el cuarto que me había indicado la compañera de Sarah que sería el mío, el mismo que se encontraba frente al de Sarah, e invoqué un cristal para ver lo que hacía. Era imposible que un humano fuese perfecto, debía de poseer algún fallo, alguna debilidad, algún esqueleto en su armario que yo pudiese explotar a mi favor. Solo era cuestión de buscarlo. Entonces Sarah lo dejaría y sería mía para siempre...

Al principio, todo fue normal. Yo sabía que le había dicho a Sarah que se iba a encontrar con su hermana pequeña. Por lo que tampoco es que mirase muy atentamente mientras giraba la bola de cristal en mis manos distraídamente, o no lo hacía hasta que vi algo bastante impactante.

- ¿Por el olor del Pantano de Eterno Hedor, qué está haciendo ese desgraciado?

Pero estaba claro lo que hacía, se estaba pegando el lote con su hermana. Eso era repugnante hasta para mí, a menos que… ¡Esa no era su hermana! ¡Le estaba siendo infiel a Su Sarah con otra!

Sabía que los humanos no eran muy brillantes, pero esto… Debía de estar muy ciego o ser muy estúpido para preferir a esa mujerzuela de tres al cuarto, que lo único que tenía era unos grandes pechos de silicona, antes que a mi cosa preciosa, pero no me iba a quejar, pues esto era lo que había estado esperando encontrar. Ahora solo quedaba que ella se enterase y podría poner en marcha el siguiente paso de su plan maestro.

Cuando la pareja dejó de copular como conejos (se veía que la mujerzuela tenía mucha práctica en ello, ni una meretriz era tan diestro como aquella), la mortal "se olvidó" en la habitación su sujetador (lo cierto es que hice que apareciese su sujetador ahí una vez puesto sin que ella se percatase). El humano al verlo llamó a la chica a voces. Demasiado tarde. Esta ya se encontraba en el ascensor, de camino a su coche y su casa a descansar, después de haber hecho tanto "ejercicio". Mark no pudo más que coger el móvil y llamarla para notificarle que se le había olvidado el sujetador en el apartamento. Solo que no la llamó a ella. A causa de un "fallo" del aparato electrónico la llamada fue desviada hacia otra persona, una persona que estaría muy interesada por oír lo que el humano tenía que decirle.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Me encontraba chequeando si tenía todo preparado para el día siguiente cuando oí mi móvil sonar. Lo cogí de mi mesilla de noche y comprobé que era Matt. Seguramente sería para decirme que ya había terminado con su hermana y que sentía mucho el haberme dejado sola en él bar. Que cielo.

Le di al botón para coger la llamada, pero antes de que pudiera saludarle empezó a hablar.

- Hola pequeña, soy yo – esto me sorprendió, pues nunca solía llamarme pequeña ya que él sabía cuánto lo odiaba –. Solo te llamaba para decirte que antes se te ha olvidado el sujetador en mi piso y para ver si podías venir a buscarlo. No sea que mi novia lo vea – yo estaba callada, con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa. No podía ser… Matt no podía haber… - Eres una diosa, ¿lo sabes? Me has dejado muerto. No sabía que se podía hacer todas esas cosas en la cama.

No cabía duda. Matt me había engañado. Me había traicionado.

Mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas de tristeza, traición y odio, sobre todo odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme esto a mí, a su novia? ¿Cómo? Fue entonces cuando me percaté que todos esos regalos que me solía hacer para compensarme que tenía otros qué aceres, no era otra cosa que regalos para tranquilizar su conciencia y mantenerme en la ignorancia, sin sospechar como era realmente.

- Pequeña, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto muy callada.

- Sí, me pasa algo Matt. Me pasa que me acabo de enterar que mi novio es un asqueroso cerdo que me ha puesto los cuernos una y otra vez delante de mis narices sin yo enterarme – mi voz estaba teñida de furia apenas contenida.

- ¿Sarah? Yo… puedo explicarlo. Yo lo sie…

- ¡Vete a la mierda, hemos terminado!

No le di tiempo a contestarme o explicármelo. No lo necesitaba. Colgué mientras más lágrimas acudían a mis ojos. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con todo mi corazón.

En un arrebato de ira lancé mi móvil contra la pared con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos, antes de lanzarme a la cama a llorar desconsoladamente contra la almohada. Desgarradores sollozos escapaban de mis labios por mi corazón roto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Oí el sonido del algo impactando contra la pared, proveniente de la habitación de Sarah.

Sí, me dije para mí mismo, lo había conseguido, había conseguido alejar a esa sabandija de mi Sarah para siempre. Y ahora era el momento de recoger lo que había sembrado.

Salí de mi habitación, dispuesto a ir a donde ella, cuando unos sollozos me interrumpieron. Era Sarah y estaba llorando. Esos llantos me llegaron hasta el corazón. En ningún momento creí que le dolería tanto, lo único que quería era alejar al humano y brindarle la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado, no destrozarla.

Abrí la puerta despacio.

- Sarah, ¿estás bien? ¿He oído unos llantos y me he preocupado? – tuve apenas tiempo de alejarme de la trayectoria de unos zapatos.

- Vete. Déjame sola – su voz sonaba ronca y débil a causa de las lágrimas.

Volví a asomar la cabeza y la imagen que vi me desgarró mi alma. Sarah se encontraba tumbada en su cama hecha un ovillo, con la cara tapada por una almohada húmeda por tantas lágrimas. Era la viva imagen de un corazón roto. Y no podía permitirme verla así. Siempre había sentido una debilidad por aquella humana, nunca pudiendo verla en peligro o dañada. Eso no había cambiado.

Empecé a caminar hacia ella mientras esquivaba más proyectiles que lanzaba en mi dirección, pero no me rendí, no hasta que llegué a donde estaba y me senté a su lado en la cama.

- Vete.

- No, no lo haré hasta que me digas por qué lloras, cosa preciosa – le dije firmemente.

Levantó su mirada hacia mí, de la que aún emanaban abundantes lágrimas, y dudó antes de contestarme con una pequeña voz.

- Es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa. Matt me ha puesto los cuernos porque yo no quería acostarme con él – me contestó entre sollozos –. Yo solo… yo no estaba preparada y ahora he perdido a Matt, como a todos mis demás novios, por no estarlo. Es mi culpa…

- No, no lo es – mi voz era tranquila mientras acercaba mi mano a su espada para acariciarla –. Es suyo. Y déjame añadir que es un estúpido y que no te merece. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría sino ir a por otra teniendo a una cosa preciosa como tú?

Empecé a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras mientras le frotaba la espalda durante horas y horas. Sus lágrimas empezaron a parar poco a poco gracias a mis atenciones y pronto se sumió en un profundo sueño reparador. La tapé con las mantas y, besándole la frente, empecé a caminar hacia la salida cuando oí una pequeña y soñolienta voz.

- Gracias, Jareth.


	5. Capitulo 5: Empezando A Confiar

_**Capitulo 5: Empezando A Confiar**_

_**Disclaim:**_ Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes no son mios (a excepción de Irina, Matt y Margaret) y que no consigo nada de esto, más que el placer de escribir y ser leida. Más quisiera yo que Jareth fuera mio. A diferencia de Sarah, yo no lo rechazaría, me lo quedaría para mí sola para siempre jejejejje (risa malvada XD)

_**N/A:**_ Me alegro volver a leerte Luni y ver que te haya gustado tanto mis nuevos capitulos y el hecho que te haya dedicado un capitulo :D Espero que te guste este también, aunque sea un poco cortito ya vendrá la acción y pronto creo yo.

Este capitulo va dedicado a... tambores... ¡Bloomeer! Jejeje Además, de regalo por tus reviews he secuestrado para ti a Matt, que lo tengo atado en estos momentos a una silla. Puedes hacer con él lo que sea que quieras. No te preocupes si lo encuentras un poco apaleado, es que ha pasado mi hermana pequeña y le ha dado un par de golpes jejejeje XD ¡Esa es mi hermanita!

Pero bueno, no os entretengo más. Aquí teneis el siguiente capítulo. Yo mientras tanto intentaré seguir escribiendo el siguiente y esperaré vuestras opiniones. ¡Que tengais una buena lectura!

_**Capitulo 5: Empezando A Confiar**_

- Soy Sarah Williams y esta es mi realidad – murmuré nada más despertarme, con la voz aún de tanto llorar el día anterior -. No existen ni el_ Labyrinth_, ni su estúpido y cruel Rey.

Y como siempre, desde que mi psicóloga así me dijo, repetí tres veces esa misma frase para mí misma para convencerme de que no me encontraba realmente en el Labyrinth. Pero, por primera vez en mucho, muchísimos años, deseé el poder encontrarme ahí, que no fuera un mero sueño. Apenas me acuerdo la última vez que tuve ese mismo deseo de escapar de la realidad de un corazón roto. Aquella última vez, fue a causa de lo sola e incomprendida que me sentía en mi propia vida por tener estos mismos sueños y hablar con amigos imaginarios, pues todos me tomaban por loca o me trataban como si mi locura pudiese contagiarse. Fue la peor época de mi vida. Ahora, años después, volvía a tener el mismo deseo. Quería que ese mundo fuera real para poder dejar atrás el dolor que me había causado Matt con su traición. Y sí, dolía, dolía mil horrores. Era, para que os hagáis a la idea, como si me hubiesen clavado una estaca en mi frágil corazón.

Además, como si eso no fuese suficiente, mi mente no dejaba de martirizarme. No podía parar de pensar que debía haberlo visto venir.

Al principio de nuestra relación no solía darme tantos obsequios tan seguidamente y más de una vez me venía a preguntar a ver si estaba preparada para acostarme con él, a lo que siempre le contestaba que no. No os confundáis, no soy una mojigata, ni mucho menos. Solo soy una romántica empedernida. Siempre he pensado que de acostarte con alguien debería ser con alguien que amas con locura y que te ama igualmente. Pues bien, con el tiempo nuestra relación cambió. Más concretamente desde hace aproximadamente medio año. El número de regalos se agrandó y paró de insistir tanto en lo de acostarse. En ese entonces creí que fue porque comprendió la importancia que tenía para mi aquel acto, pero ahora… Había dado por hecho muchas cosas como siempre y ahora me tocaba pasar factura.

Si solo hubiese sido más lista…

Con la cabeza baja y los ánimos hundidos, puede que las tranquilizadoras palabras de Jareth me hubiesen ayudado a conciliar el sueño pero no consiguieron curar mi corazón, me dirigí a la cocina a desayunar tranquilamente. Hoy no estaba de humor para salir a correr como cada mañana.

Entré cual zombi, sin hacer contacto visual a mis dos compañeros de piso que ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa, y me preparé un café doble.

- ¿Eso no es demasiado hasta para ti, Sarah? – me preguntó mi amiga con tono alegre, pero cuando vio mis ojos rojos e hinchados su humor cambió - ¿Has llorado? ¿Qué ha pasado? – al instante la tenía a mi lado, con los brazos sobre mi hombro, obligándome a mirarla.

- Yo… prefiero no hablar de ello ahora – dije con voz rasposa, intentando apartar la mirada. Sabía que si sacaba el tema no podría evitar empezar a llorar nuevamente.

- Es por Matt – contestó Jareth desde su sitio -. El muy estúpido le ha puesto los cuernos.

Si las miradas matasen, él ya sería comida para los gusanos del cementerio, por la letal mirada que le lancé.

- Oh, dios, lo siento Sarah – Irina me enterró en unos de sus abrazos de oso, cosa que no hizo más sacarme las lágrimas que aún tenía y, enterrando mi cara en su hombro, di rienda suelta a mi dolor – Sssh, Sarah, traquila, ya pasó. Ese malnacido… ¡Le voy a arrancar las pelotas para hacerme una corbata con ellas! ¡Como se atreve!

Estuve así un buen rato, mojando la camiseta de mi amiga, mientras ella no dejaba de maldecir el nombre de Matt e ideaba imaginativas formas de hacerle pagar. Y eso, ver su apoyo, aunque no recompuso los trocitos de mi corazón que Matt había roto, consiguió aligerar un poco. Era agradable ver que tenía una amiga que estaría dispuesta a ir a la cárcel por mí.

Me alejé de ella un poco, saliendo de su abrazo, mientras secaba mis lágrimas con la palma de mi mano.

- Gracias, Irina, ahora estoy un poco mejor. No te preocupes por mí, yo… estaré bien – le dediqué una triste sonrisa antes de coger mi café.

Desayunamos en silencio, antes de que me fuera a duchar y a prepararme para ir a la Universidad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Me alegraba que Sarah hubiese dejado con ese estúpido humano que no se la merecía, pero verla de aquella manera, tan destrozada… ¿Había sido tan importante aquel mortal para ella? Y entonces, ¿cómo le había podido hacer Morgan eso a MI Sarah?

La sangre me hervía, deseaba ir a donde se encontraba ese mortal y lanzarlo de cabeza en el Pantano del Eterno Hedor o encerrarlo en un Olvidadero de por vida. Quería que sufriera, que lamentara el dolor que le había infligido a mi cosa preciosa. Ese desgraciado…

Vimos como Sarah se dirigía a la ducha silenciosamente. Sabía que, pese a sus palabras, no estaba bien. Bien sabía yo que un corazón roto era difícil de curar, lo había padecido en mi propia piel cuando Sarah me rechazó en su momento. El dolor había sido insoportable y no había sido hasta apenas unos meses que empezó a cicatrizarse por la idea de que esta vez pudiese ganar su corazón.

Cuando desapareció de nuestra vista, la amiga de Sarah se volvió hacia mí con determinación en sus ojos verdes.

- Cuida de Sarah mientras no estoy, yo tengo que ir a pichar unas ruedas y hacer unos cuantos grafitis en las pertenencias de una asquerosa sabandija – llamas ardían en sus ojos. Esta humana me gustaba, era una digna guardia de mi Sarah.

- Descuida.

No dijo nada más, simplemente se fue hecha una furia de casa.

Esa mujer era alguien que no desearía tener como enemiga en el futuro, debería tenerlo en cuenta para mis futuros planes. Aunque pareciese alguien apacible y dicharachera por fuera, tenía un lado fiero que me impresionó hasta a mí, al temible Rey Goblin. Se veía que sería capaz de hacer lo que sea por defender a Sarah, hasta llegar a extremos insospechados con tal de que no le pasase nada. Haría bien en caerle en gracia a esta humana, de esa forma no pondría ningún impedimento cuando empezase a hacer mis jugadas para acercarme a Sarah.

Y hablando de ella…

Algo me decía que hoy sería un día muy fructífero para mis planes…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Llegué la primera, como siempre intento hacer, a la clase. No tuve ningún problema de encontrarlo gracias a que conocía cada aula de aquella facultad como la palma de mi mano, de tantas horas que había metido ahí.

Como había nadie más, escogí el sitio que utilizaría por el resto del curso, en primera fila. Era el mejor sitio para coger los apuntes, el mejor sitio para no tener que hablar con nadie, ya que, de hacerlo, el profesor te cazaba a la primera. Y como supondréis, yo no estaba con ánimos de hablar con nadie en estos momentos.

Mientras estaba ahí sentada, preparándome mentalmente para lo que vendría de seguro cuando la gente empezase a aparecer, saqué mi portátil para coger apuntes. No me había olvidado que, desgraciadamente, Matt se encontraba en la misma clase que yo. Tendría que enfrentarlo, verlo una vez más, con lo que ello implicaba, recordar lo que me había hecho. No sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo tan pronto, la herida era demasiado reciente, pero debía serlo. No me mostraría débil ante él, no le daría el placer de ver cuánto dolor me había causado. Sería fuerte, pese a que en mi interior tuviese ganas de acurrucarme en alguna parte y llorar hasta que no me quedasen más lágrimas que expulsar.

Después de un tiempo empezó a llegar gente y más gente. Había llegado el temido momento. Ahí estaba él, entrando en la clase como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero no iba solo, había alguien junto a él. Margaret. Era la chica más guapa de clase, con sus generosas curvas que hacían que los chicos salivasen por ella y su bello rostro. Para que os hagáis una idea, era como una modelo rubia como las que salen por la televisión. Pero eso no era todo, según los rumores que había oído, era toda una fiera en la cama. Y estaba agarrada a la cintura se Matt muy acaramelados.

¿Cómo podría yo compararme con ella?

La mirada de mi exnovio barrió toda la clase hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, a mí.

Vale, realmente no estaba preparado para esto. En mi mente me había hecho a la idea de enfrentarme a él, y creía que hubiese podido llevarlo a cabo, pero ¿enfrentarme a mi exnovio y con la amante con la que me había sido infiel? No estaba segura. Y, maldita sea, venían directamente hacia mí. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía escapatoria, la única salida que había estaba justamente detrás de la pareja. Estaba atrapada.

- Sarah, queríamos hablar contigo – me dijo Matt nada más llegar a donde me encontraba –, ayer no me permitiste explicarme y desearía poder hacerlo hoy.

- Ya… esto es… es que se me rompió el móvil y…

- Sarah, sé que debe de ser muy difícil para ti el tener que enterarte de esta manera sobre lo nuestro, teniendo en cuente como me querías, y lo siento por ti. Pero ya se ha terminado, no quiero que haya mal ambiente entre nosotros. Quiero que seamos amigos si es que puedes superar este duro golp… - no llegó a terminar la frase pues alguien más se acercó a nosotros, alguien que no esperaba ver en aquel lugar.

- Hola, cosa preciosa, siento llegar tarde, pero he tenido problemas con encontrar aparcamiento – dijo con una sonrisa, posando una afectuosa mano en mi hombro. Por primera vez desde que lo vi en mi apartamento, me alegré de su presencia. Hasta pensaba perdonarle el haber sacado el tema de los cuernos en el desayuno por esto. Vi como volvía su mirada para encarar a la parejita –. Ah, tú debes de ser Miguel, el ex de Sarah, la persona que ha dejado escapar a tan bella cosa.

- Mi nombre es Matt – pude ver como rechinaba sus dientes. Al parecer no le había gustado que interrumpiesen su discursito, y menos alguien que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente no lo conociese y eso le reventaba.

- Lo que sea – hizo un ademán con la mano, dejándole claro lo poco que le importaba su nombre, o lo que es lo mismo, su persona.

- ¿Y tú quien eres, si se puede saber? No te he visto nunca por aquí.

- Ah, es verdad. Que descortés por mi parte. Soy Jareth, el nuevo compañero de piso de Sarah – las palabras eran las correctas, simples, pero el tono que empleó a la hora de decirlos daban una connotación especial. Daban a entender que era algo más que un "compañero de piso".

Yo sabía, y estaba segura de que él también, que entre nosotros no había nada más que el hecho que compartiésemos el mismo techo, pero eso Matt no podía saberlo. Era apreciable la sorpresa que sintió al escucharlo, una sorpresa que se vio sustituida por un intenso odio. Había esperado que me encontrase destrozada, deprimida. Había esperado que fuese a donde él en rodillas para suplicarle entre lágrimas que volviese con él. Venía con la esperanza de destrozarme aún más para poder sentirse un verdadero macho, pero, en vez de eso, me encontró en la compañía de otra persona, de otro hombre. Y eso le sacaba de sus casillas.

- Bueno – dijo agarrando fuertemente el brazo de su pareja, quien no paraba de babear mirando a Jareth –, tenemos que irnos, pronto empezará la clase. Encantado de conocerte, Jareth. Ya nos veremos, Sarah.

Fue en ese momento que pude ver cómo era realmente. Una persona ruin y apestosa, que no puede sentirse bien sin dañar a los de su alrededor, y me pregunté: ¿Yo estuve enamorada de una persona como esta? Realmente había estado muy ciega. Y ahora podía ver que, la persona que tenía ahora ante mí, no merecía ni una de las lágrimas que había derramado por él. No se merecía nada, no se merecía más que mi desprecio.

- Bueno, diría que ha sido un placer también, pero mentiría. – fue la simple respuesta de Jareth, quien le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa ladina, disfrutando ver la cara de Matt – Y, a diferencia de otros, yo no suelo mentir.

Tuve que morderme fuertemente el labio para contener una sonrisa ante aquellas palabras que tanto habían afectado a mi ex. Vimos como, sin decir nada más y hechos una furia, se alejaban a sus respectivos sitios en el fondo del aula. Les reventaba ver que, en vez de conseguir infligirme más daño, los que habían quedado mal habían sido ellos en este pequeño enfrentamiento. Y, se podría decir, que toda esta escena me ayudó levantar un poco el ánimo.

Ese fue el momento en el que decidió el profesor para hacer acto de presencia. Empezaba la primera clase. Mientras comenzaba a explicar cómo sería el temario que darían y de qué forma seríamos evaluados, me incliné un poco a Jareth, quien se había sentado junto a mí.

- Gracias, te debo una – le susurré agradecidamente –. No sé lo que hubiera hecho de no haber aparecido tú cuando lo hiciste.

- No fue nada, tu amiga me dijo que te protegiera y eso hice – me contestó a susurros a su vez.

Las clases transcurrieron sin ningún incidente más. Se podría decir que fue de lo más tranquilo. Y no podía olvidar a quien se lo debía eso. Había intimidado tanto a Matt, que no volvió a aparecer más para atormentarme. Parecía que me había confundido con él, con Jareth, no era tan mala persona como creí. Debería de empezar a darle más crédito y empezar a confiar en él. Se lo debía después del rescate de hoy.


	6. Capitulo 6: El Fin Justifica Los Medios

_**Capitulo 6:**__ El Fin Justifica Los Medios_

_**N/A:**___¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero estoy hasta el cuello de exámenes de la universidad. No tengo ni un minuto de respiro. Es por eso que no he podido subir nada más... hasta ahora. Aqui os dejo otro capitulo más. Un capitulo que nos acerca un poco más al final del plan de Jareth (aunque eso no significa que sea el fin del relato). No queda mucho para que nuestro querido rey muestre su verdadero rostro.

Y sin más que decir, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. ¡Espero vuestro reviews!

_**Disclamer**_: Vuelvo a repetir una vez más que no me pertenece nada de lo que aparezca aquí (salvo a Irina y demás) y que solo escribo esto por puro placer de poder crear mi propia continuación de esta bella historia. No gano nada de dinero con esto (aunque tampoco estaría mal XD )

_**Capitulo 6: El Fin Justifica Los Medios**_

Las semanas pasaron y, para mi asombro y agrado, me encontré olvidándome de Matt y de lo que me hizo. No es como si no lo viera cada día en clase cada día con su nueva novia, haciendo demostraciones públicas de su amor, pero no estaba sola. Ahí estaba Jareth siempre que lo necesitase. Era como si leyese mi estado de ánimo o mi mente, pues siempre encontraba la manera de mejorar mi humor o distraerme cuando lo necesitaba. Y debo admitir que se había convertido en un gran y querido amigo. Si me hubieran dicho hace unas semanas, cuando Irina le permitió vivir con nosotras, que me agradaría el estar junto a él lo habría tomado por loco, pero ahora…

- De verdad que no tienes que venir conmigo. Esta semana no te toca a ti hacer la compra.

Nos encontrábamos de camino al supermercado. La convivencia precisa de unas reglas y es por ello que hace tiempo que teníamos en nuestra cocina un calendario donde poníamos los deberes de cada uno. Lavar los platos, hacer la colada, limpiar la casa… había mucho que hacer en un piso. Por eso propuse este sistema para llevarlos a cabo. Cada uno tenía un trabajo, un trabajo que cada semana se iba rotando, y esta semana me tocaba a mí el deber de llenar la nevera de alimentos. Aún así, Jareth se había empeñado en acompañarme, según él para ayudarme a llevar las bolsas.

- Pero quiero ayudarte – dijo obstinadamente.

En estas semanas había aprendido que, al igual que mi compañera de piso, si se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había quien podía convencerlo para lo contrario. De modo que claudiqué, permitiéndole venir conmigo.

Una vez dentro del establecimiento él se hizo cargo del carro y yo de mirar la lista de la compra que había ideado y meter todo lo que ponía en él.

- Y dime, cosa preciosa, ¿qué nos prepararas hoy para cenar?

- ¿Por qué me llamas siempre así? – le pregunté.

- ¿Así cómo? – podía notar la confusión en su voz.

- Quiero decir, ¿por qué me llamas siempre cosa preciosa?

- ¿No te gusta? Si quieres puedo llamarte como prefieras.

- No, no, está bien, solo que es extraño nada más. Me hace recordar… - me callé. Había estado a punto de decir que me recordaba a cierta canción que cierto Rey Goblin me había cantado en cierto castillo. Por fortuna, pude pararme a tiempo. No necesitaba que otra persona más se alejase de mi vida por mis episodios de locura y menos alguien que tanto bien me estaba haciendo – Olvídalo.

Y, tal como se lo dije, no escavó en el tema. Se podría decir que tuvimos un agradable tiempo de compras, en la que pudimos hablar de todo y de nada.

Una vez de vuelta a nuestro piso, me ayudó a meter cada cosa en su sitio mientras charlábamos sobre si el profesor Sánchez, nuestro profesor de Derecho Civil, llevaba o no peluca. El decía que sí, que ese pelo que, más que cabellera real parecía un armadillo al que le han masticado y escupido sobre su cabeza, no podía ser natural. Y me reí, me reí por primera vez desde unas semanas, una verdadera risa que venía desde lo más hondo de mí.

- ¿Qué son esas risas? ¿Qué me acabo de perder? – preguntó mi amiga mientras entraba en la cocina con manchas de pintura tanto en su cara como en sus brazos y ropas. Se notaba que había estado trabajando.

Hace unos días, Irina me había dicho que una profesora le había preguntado si podría preparar unos cuantos nuevos cuadros para una galería de arte que estaba preparando. Al parecer, vendría algún que otro pez gordo a verlos, lo que podría aportar un gran empujón en su carrera como artista, además que le aseguraría un aprobado en la asignatura si a la profesora le agradaba su trabajo. Desde entonces, no hay momento en la que no estuviese trabajando en ello en cuerpo y alma. Según ella, para crear su obra más perfecta, una obra que, pese a mis esfuerzos, no me permitía ver hasta tenerlo acabado.

- Nada, solo me estaba imaginando qué aspecto tendría un armadillo masticado y me ha venido la risa – le contesté –. ¿Y tú qué tal vas con tu trabajo?

- Está casi terminado – su sonrisa era radiante – Un par de toques más y listo. Pero a lo que venía, chicos, – dijo centrándose un poco – se me ha ocurrido que, como hoy es viernes, y ninguno de nosotros tiene ningún plan que yo sepa. Vayamos a celebrar mi oportunidad de éxito y la soltería de Sarah por todo lo alto. Hasta puede que caces alguna buena pieza. ¿Qué me decís?

- ¿Tan pronto? No sé, apenas han pasado unas semanas y…

- Más razón entonces para salir – me cortó –. De esa forma le demostraras a ese engreído que ya te has olvidado completamente de él. ¿Y qué mejor forma de demostrarle que celebrar que ya no se encuentra en nuestras vidas? – me lanzó una de sus miradas que decían: "no conseguirás convencerme"

- Está bien – me rendí con un suspiro –. Iremos a celebrarlo.

- ¡Bien! – me envolvió en un entusiasmado abrazo – Veras qué bien nos lo pasaremos.

En ese momento oí mi teléfono móvil sonar, o debería decir mi nuevo móvil. Después de haber roto el anterior tuve que hacerme con otro. Lo cogí de mi bolso y miré la pantalla. Era Karen. Me disculpé con ellos y me dirigí a mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. ¿Qué es lo que querría mi madrastra esta vez? No es como si nos llamásemos entre nosotros. Si pasaba algo o hacían algún plan que me incluía, era el trabajo de mi padre el informarme, no el de Karen. Ella nunca antes me había llamado. ¿Qué habría cambiado?

- ¿Sí? Sarah, al habla.

- Soy Karen – iba a saludarla, pero sus siguientes palabras cortaron mi protocolario saludo de raíz - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo jovencita?

- ¿Perdón? – ciertamente no entendía de lo que me hablaba.

- Me he tenido que enterar por Matt que has roto con él. ¿Acaso quieres morir soltera cuando tenías en tus manos semejante apuesto joven? El pobre me acaba de llamar para explicarme lo que pasó y decirme que, pese que ha intentado olvidarte viéndose con otra chica, no ha podido y que te echa mucho de menos. De modo que ya te estoy viendo llamándole en respuesta tan pronto como terminemos de hablar, ¿me comprendes jovencita?

- ¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! – grité yo enfadada – Fue él quien me puso los cuernos, ¿acaso no te ha dicho eso?

- Por supuesto que me lo ha dicho. Como también me ha dicho que está tremendamente arrepentido por ello, que solo espera que le llegues a perdonar. Cosa que lo harás. Es un hombre, y los hombres a veces cometen estupideces que, nosotras, las mujeres debemos perdonar. Yo sé lo que es bueno para ti, créeme, y él lo es. De modo que, como tu madre, te digo…

- ¡Tú no eres mi madre! ¡Solo eres la mujer de mi padre y madre de mi hermano, nada más! – le contesté, cortando en seco su monólogo sobre lo que me convenía o lo que no – No te atrevas a meterte en mí vida para controlarlo a tu gusto. No tienes derecho a hacerlo. Y ahora, se me perdonas, hay una fiesta que me espera. Adiós, Karen.

Corté la comunicación, sin permitirle soltar más de su veneno por el audífono, mientras contenía las ganas de lanzar este teléfono también contra la pared. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos sin yo pedirlo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirme todas aquellas cosas? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ponerse en mi contra? ¿Qué le había hecho yo para que me odiase tanto como para querer volver a emparejarme con semejante cerdo desleal? Estaba segura que mi padre estaba enterado de todo esto también, no había nada que no se dijeran entre ellos, entonces… ¿Por qué le había permitido decirme semejantes cosas? ¿Es que acaso él también estaba del lado de Matt?

¿Por qué todos los que me rodean terminan decepcionándome? Primero mamá cuando me dejó por su carrera, luego mi padre y Karen por tratar de controlar mi vida, luego Matt con su engaño…

Estaba tan sola…

Parpadeé fuertemente para hacer retroceder mis lágrimas. No lloraría más, no les permitiría ver mi dolor nuevamente. No, en vez de eso me iría a divertir y a olvidarme de todo esto. Ahora sí que estaba motivada para salir de marcha.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Se encerró en su cuarto para poder hablar en privado, aunque yo bien sabía quien era la persona que la llamaba. Hay pocas cosas que se escapan de la vista de un búho majestuoso como yo.

- Bien, he estado esperando el momento de hablar los dos solos desde hace mucho – soltó de repente la humana, cruzándose de manos y borrando de su cara la sonrisa que le había mostrado a Sarah antes – No pienses de no sé de qué vas. Puede que Sarah no lo vea, pero yo no soy tan inocente como ella.

- No sé de lo que me hablas.

- Oh, yo creo que sí – me contestó –. Puedo ver la forma en la que la miras cuando ella no te está observando o en la que le hablas cuando crees que estáis solos. Como he dicho, no estoy ciega ni soy sorda. Y, como su mejor amiga, me veo en la obligación de decirte que, si por tu culpa Sarah termina lastimada, desearás no haber nacido nunca– su tono era oscuro, peligroso. De llegar a ser yo humano, creo que me hubiese asustado –. Ella es una persona muy importante para mí, una persona que ya ha pasado por mucho sin la necesidad de añadir otra cosa más.

- Mis intenciones para con Sarah no implican hacerle daño, todo lo contrario, te lo puedo asegurar.

- Eso espero por tu bien, eso espero. Solo recuerda, te estaré vigilando de cerca – me señaló con dos dedos extendidos, el corazón y el anular, para a continuación llevárselos a los ojos. Diciendo silenciosamente: "no te quitaré el ojo de encima en ningún momento y si veo algo sospechoso...". La amenaza estaba en el aire. Casi podía saborearlo.

Sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

Debía de haber notado mi interes por Sarah desde hace un tiempo. La amiga de mi cosa preciosa era muy protectora, pero la comprendía. Si todo lo que sabía de ella era cierto, era normal que se pusiese así. Más si cabe, teniendo en cuenta que un mortal le había roto el corazón no hace mucho tiempo. Aún así no debería preocuparse por mí. Yo no era un mortal, ni mucho menos ese despreciable humano que no apreció lo que tenía. Yo era un ser inmortal, un rey inmortal, para ser exactos, un rey que planeaba llevársela de vuelta a mi mundo. Y esta vez sería para siempre, no mucho tiempo en realidad.

Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, tenía razones más que de sobra para recelar de mí. Ni siquiera yo confiaría de mí mismo si fuera ella y pudiese ver lo que tenía planeado para la fiesta.

La fiesta de despedida de Sarah.

Todas las piezas estaban colocadas apropiadamente para el momento culminante que sería esta noche. Había tenido que flirtear un poco con la mujerzuela del humano para hacer que rompieran. Había mandado a algunos de mis goblins para que le susurraran desde las sombras a Mortadelo la idea de querer reconciliarse con Sarah y que, para ello, llamase a su madrastra para allanar el camino. Y ahora su madrastra estaría echándole a mi querida Sarah un buen rapapolvo por el teléfono. Puede que mis métodos fueran crueles o que no estuviese jugando limpio, pero ¡qué demonios! Era el Rey de los Goblins. No era conocido por ser justo exactamente. Además, aunque esto dañase un poco el corazón de Sarah, era lo mejor. ¿Para quién? Para mí, por supuesto.

Y como dicen los humanos: el fin justifica los medios...


	7. CApitulo 7: Tus Deseos Son Mis Órdenes

**_Capitulo 7: Tus deseos son mis órdenes_**

**_N/A:_****** Hoy acabo los exámenes y aprovecho para subiros el nuevo capítulo por el que habéis esperado. Deseo que sea de su agrado, permitiéndoos pasar un buen rato, y que me podáis mandar algún que otro review o mensaje privado con vuestras opiniones y críticas constructivas. ¡Los estaré esperando!

_**Disclamer:**_ Los personajes de esta historia no son mías, sino de la película Labyrinth, aparte de Irina, Matt y su ahora ex novia. Es una pena que Jareth no sea mío, que sino… no estoy muy segura de que hubiera dicho las palabras adecuadas al final de la historia, como lo hizo Sarah. Es que, teniendo a semejante villano ofreciéndome todo lo que le ofrece a su cosa preciosa…

Y que conste, no lo hago con fines lucrativos, simplemente por el placer de emprender en bonito camino junto a los personajes de esta magnífica película.

_**Capitulo 7: Tus deseos son mis órdenes**_

Mi conversación con mi madrastra no había hecho más que empujarme a intentar más duramente olvidarme de Matt, endureciendo mi determinación de dejar esa parte de mi pasado atrás. No es verdad. Me corrijo. Lo que había endurecido las frías pero venenosas palabras de mi madre era mi determinación de dar carpetazo a todo mi pasado. Incluyéndola a ella misma, especialmente ella.

Cuando había salido de mi habitación, les había informado a mis compañeros de piso que estaba preparada para esa fiesta que momentos antes me habían propuesto.

Sería una noche para olvidar los dolores del corazón y emprender un nuevo rumbo de vida. O eso es lo que yo deseaba dentro de mí.

- ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? – preguntó Jareth.

- Eres peor que un niño pequeño de cinco años – le soltó Irina –. Ya te hemos dicho, hace unos minutos, que solo quedan unos diez minutos para llegar a la discoteca. Ten un poco de paciencia, por el amor de Dios.

Nos encontrábamos en un taxi. Habíamos preferido no coger nuestros coches, pues de seguro que, al final de la noche, ninguno de nosotros se encontraría en condiciones de manejar, pese a que Jareth dijese que él nunca se emborrachaba. De modo que, hicimos una colecta para pagar al conductor. Ya sabéis que este medio de transporte en especial no es conocido por ser barato, que digamos. Yo había votado por coger un autobús o el metro, pero Jareth había dicho que él nunca se subiría en ellos. Al parecer, no le gustaba mucho estar en un lugar tan cerrado con tanta gente, oliendo su sudor y siendo aplastado por el tumulto. O eso es lo que nos dijo. Así que, la única forma que quedaba, si no queríamos arriesgarnos a tener un accidente a la hora de volver, era coger un taxi que nos llegara a nuestra discoteca preferida. Luz de Luna. Así se llamaba.

Era un lugar donde tocaban buena música y donde las bebidas que preparaban eran deliciosas. Hacía unos años que lo habíamos encontrado Irina y yo y, desde entonces, siempre que teníamos ganas de fiesta íbamos a esa discoteca a bailar, a beber y a ligar con apuestos chicos.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra meta, pagamos al taxista entre los tres, después de pedir su teléfono para poder llamarle cuando tuviésemos que volver a casa, y salimos a la calle. Nos encontrábamos por fin frente a Luz de Luna y por lo que se veía no éramos los únicos que habíamos decidido pasárnoslo bien aquella noche. La gente se encontraba haciendo cola para entrar en pequeños y grandes grupos de compañeros, esperando su turno. Era bastante larga, tanto para plantearle a cualquiera la idea de buscar otro lugar donde pasárselo bien. No a nosotros. Nosotros teníamos un as bajo la manga llamada Irina.

Nos dirigimos directamente al gorila que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos protegiendo la entrada, desoyendo a las quejas e insultos que oíamos a nuestro paso, por no esperar nuestro turno como todos los demás.

- Hola grandullón, ¿cómo va la noche? – le saludó Irina con una sonrisa.

- Dichosos sean mis ojos, pero si es Irina. Hacía mucho que no te veía, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso te has replanteado lo que te dije la última vez? – contestó abrazándola.

Hace un tiempo Jack, así se llamaba el gorila, se le había declarado a mi amiga. Y aunque ella le había rechazado, pues según ella mantener una relación le distraería de su trabajo como pintora, él no se había rendido. Siempre que se volvían a encontrar Jack no dudaba en volver a preguntarle. Con la esperanza de que aquella fuera la vez que Irina dijese que sí.

- Es posible – Irina le guiñó el ojo –, ¿qué te parece si te contesto dentro cuando acabes el turno?

- Eso está hecho.

Nos abrió la puerta con una sonrisa bobalicona y sin apartar su mirada soñadora de mi amiga mientras entrábamos. Realmente lo había atrapado en sus redes. No me extrañaría descubrir que había estado cada segundo hasta que viniese su reemplazo.

La música nos dio la bienvenida al traspasar la puerta. Era una música envolvente que te empujaba a bailar sin remedio. Así era que, allá donde mirase, la gente se encontraba bailando solos o en compañía, con bebidas o sin ellos. Yo misma sentí la necesidad de moverme al son de esa hipnótica música que te atrapaba sin remedio, pero me resistí. Lo primero era beber algo y entonces… ¡A bailar!

No sé cuanto bebí o baile aquella noche, hacía tiempo que había perdido la cuenta de ello.

Me encontraba sentada en uno de los numerosos taburetes que había al lado de la barra. Hacía un tiempo que a Jack le habían relevado y que se encontraba bailando con Irina. Lo cierto es que, viendo cuan arrimados bailaban, no me extrañaría que hoy a la noche tuviera que ponerme unos tapones en los oídos. A no ser que lo decidieran hacerlo en los baños de aquí, como ya había visto hacer a unas cuantas parejas desde que vinimos.

- Aquí tienes tu Daiquiri – posó mi bebida frente a mí, mientras se sentaba al lado mío con su respectiva bebida.

- Uff – me llevé una mano a la cabeza, empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol -. Creo que tengo que dejar de beber.

- Tonterías, esto es una fiesta y en las fiestas, que yo sepa, se bebe, y mucho.

- Está bien – le di un trago a mi baso sin perderle de vista -. Si no te conociese, pensaría que quieres emborracharme para aprovecharte de mí o sacarme información confidencial.

Se llevó una mano, teatralmente, al corazón, fingiendo que le habían dolido mis palabras. Cosa que me hizo soltar una risita tonta muy a mi pesar.

Mantuvimos una agradable charla de todo y de nada en particular. No sé cómo explicarlo mejor. Solo puedo decir que poco a poco me encontraba más y más a gusto con él. Podría haber estado así por toda la noche, pero algo me impidió.

- Oh dios mío – solté de sopetón.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que tengo que ir al baño urgentemente – me levanté tambaleante del taburete. Realmente el alcohol estaba afectándome.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció caballerosamente.

- No, puedo ir sola. Tú cuida de mi bebida mientras vuelvo.

Ahora voy a saltarme el hecho que me tropecé con unas cuantas personas, que hice que a un chico se le cayese la bebida o el vergonzoso momento de encontrarme, al abrir la puerta del primer baño, a una pareja haciendo… bueno, ya podéis imaginaros lo que estaban haciendo. Respecto a esto último solo diré que se encontraban tan ensimismados que ni siquiera se percataron de que les había atrapado con las manos en la masa. Algo que no hubiese ocurrido si hubiesen echado el pestillo como cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente haría. Me abrían ahorrado aquella imagen no apta para menores.

Pero volviendo al tema. Al terminar de hacer mis necesidades, salí con la intención de volver con Jareth y retomar nuestra agradable conversación. Y lo habría conseguido, pues me encontraba a solo unos metros de la barra, si no fuese porque me choqué contra el torso de alguien más.

- Lo siento, yo… - al alzar la mirada cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a la última persona que quería ver aquella noche ante mí - ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

- Intentar hablar contigo, obviamente.

- ¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?

- Un amigo mío te vio entrar aquí y me llamó para informarme – hizo un intento de acariciarme la cara, pero me aparté. Podía estar un poco borracha, pero no era tan tonta como para dejarle tocarme después de lo que me hizo. Sus ojos me miraron suplicantes, pidiendo perdón y comprensión –. Sarah, se que hice mal en ponerte los cuernos y ahora me doy cuenta de ello. Puede que sea demasiado tarde, pero recuerda…

- No sigas.

- … los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos durante todo este tiempo – siguió como si yo no hubiese hablado en ningún momento -. Yo te sigo queriendo y sé que tú también me quie…

Sentí una mano sobre mis hombros, envolviéndolos, antes de oír una voz familiar a mi lado.

- Querida, ¿esta rata te está molestando?

Era Jareth que, como siempre, había venido en mi rescate.

Los ojos de Matt se agrandaron por la sorpresa al principio para, acto seguido, ser reemplazados por una mirada achinada por el enfado.

- ¿De modo que ya te has buscado a otro con el que retozar? Y parece que a este sí que le das bien, para estar dispuesto a meterse en medio.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a una dama?

La voz de Jareth estaba cargada de oscuras promesas de dolor y sufrimiento mientras daba un paso adelante. Estoy segura que, de no haberle parado, poniéndole una mano sobre el pecho para impedirle que continuara, habría hecho algo. Y no exactamente hablar.

- Jareth, por favor, no te metas. Esto es entre Matt y yo.

- Pero…

- Por favor, confía en mí – esto último le dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Como toda respuesta, le lanzó una amenazante mirada a Matt, como diciéndole que estaría observándole y que, si veía algo que le disgustaba, no viviría para ver el siguiente amanecer. Aún así, se fue a la barra, donde se sentó a mirarnos. Dispuesto a intervenir si llegaba el caso de hacerlo.

- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo en olvidarme. Y yo que creía que podríamos arreglar este pequeño error que he cometido…

- ¿Pequeño error? – cada vez me estaba enfadando más y más, y creer que una vez estuve enamorada con semejante persona.

- … pero veo que no es así. Ya verás el disgusto que pillará tu madrastra cuando se entere de esto, no me cabe duda de que te quitará los ingresos que te meten en tu cuenta.

- Matt… - mi voz se estaba volviendo cada vez más oscura, cosa que él seguía ignorando, pues continuaba hablando como si yo no hubiese abierto el pico.

- Difícilmente encontrarás a otro chico que soporte tu locura como yo, porque ¿le has contado a tu nueva mascota sobre tu pasado? ¿le has contado que te llamaban Sarah la chiflada o que te tuvieron que meter todas esas pastillas para que dejaras de decir que habías viajado a un mundo fantasioso? Seguro que no, porque sino ya se habría largado. Como todas las personas de tu vida que saben la verdad. Que estas como una puta regadera.

No podía más. No podía oír ni una palabra más.

No me pidáis que os diga cómo se me ocurrió, fue algo instintivo, primitivo. Eché la pierna hacia atrás y le di una patada en sus partes viriles todo lo fuerte que pude, algo que le debió de doler bastante, pues se cayó al suelo sujetándoselos, hecho un ovillo. Lo que sí sé, y nunca se me olvidará, es lo a gustito que me quedé después de propinarle semejante patada. No me arrepentía, se lo merecía por todo lo que me hizo, desde acostarse con otra hasta las hirientes palabras que me lanzó con la intención de dañarme.

Con la cabeza bien alta me alejé de él, pero mientras más me alejaba intentando dar una imagen de fiereza, el veneno de sus palabras empezó a lastimar mi pobre corazón, ya de por sí bastante herido. Para cuando llegué a la silla que Jareth me seguía guardando para mí, así como mi bebida, mi ánimo estaba por los suelos. Puede que yo le hubiese dado una patada en su punto débil, pero él también. Había asestado un buen golpe en mi herida más dolorosa, mi oscuro pasado.

- Recuérdame no hacerte enfadar nunca, cosa preciosa.

- Ya… - contesté a su broma con desgana. No estaba de humor.

- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te ha hecho algo esa desgraciada sabandija? – parecía preocupado, realmente lo parecía, pero ¿seguiría así si supiese que había tenido que ir a numerosos especialistas porque veía a seres que no existían realmente? ¿seguiría así si le dijese que casi me mandan a un siquiátrico mis padres?

- No es nada, solo me ha hecho pensar en el pasado – suspiré, dándole un largo trago al Daiquiri, pero sin mirarle a la cara en ningún momento -. Sabes, algunas veces me gustaría irme de aquí, escapar a algún sitio lejano donde nadie pueda seguirme. Donde ni Matt ni mi familia pudieran seguirme.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

- Porque el lugar al que me gustaría ir no existe – le contesté tristemente pensando en el Labyrinth.

En momentos como este, cuando mi corazón estaba tan dolorido, siempre deseaba que el Labyrinth y el Underground existiesen realmente, así como mis amigos imaginarios, para poder escapar de aquí. Hasta deseaba que su malvado, pero sexy rey, fuese real para concederme mi deseo de volver a su tierra para siempre, dejando atrás todo el dolor de mi vida. Por desgracia ese lugar no era real, sino un sueño.

- Desear es libre, mi Sarah. ¿Qué daño puede hacer un deseo? – me dijo con una pequeña pero traviesa sonrisa, una sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Por un momento me pareció ver algo en ellos, algo como expectación, pero no podría estar segura pues de la misma forma que vino, desapareció. No le di mayor importancia.

Pedí otra copa, la cual ventilé de un solo trago, mientras pensaba en sus palabras.

- Ninguno, creo. Yo solo deseo que ojalá… ojalá…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Los goblins, que invisibles correteaban de arriba y debajo en aquella atestada discoteca haciendo alguna que otra travesura, de súbito se pararon quietos, como si los hubiesen congelado. Todas las puntiagudas y peludas orejas estaban atentas a las palabras de la mujer. Su rey iba a conseguirlo. La chica había picado el anzuelo por fin y se disponía a decir las palabras. Era cuestión de tiempo, muy poco tiempo, que cometiera el mismo error que la primera vez. El creer que no eran más que cuentos, que no le podían hacer nada.

De uno en uno, todos los goblins que se encontraban en aquel lugar, empezaron a acercase a la chica. Nadie quería perderse el triunfo de su rey, y por ende, el suyo propio.

Pronto todo habría acabado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

- ¿Ojalá qué, querida? – viendo que no continuaba Jareth me empujó a seguir con una sonrisa.

- Ojalá… - estaba muy borracha, muy pero que muy borracha. Puede que fuese esa la razón por la que dije esas palabras exactamente, o porque, tanto las palabras de Matt como las de Jareth, me había hecho acordarme de mis sueños. Pero lo cierto es que los dije - Ojalá vinieran los goblins y me llevaran de aquí para siempre – respiré hondo antes de continuar –. Ahora mismo.

Oí una triunfante risa salir desde la boca de Jareth mientras que, con un elegante gesto de mano, hacía aparecer una bola de cristal en su mano derecha.

- Tus deseos son mis órdenes, Mi Sarah…

Sin parar de reírse, me lanzó aquella bola de cristal, el cual impactó en mi pecho, explotando en una lluvia de brillantes purpurinas. En ese instante mis ojos empezaron a pesar cada vez más y más, como si el sueño me estuviese reclamando a su lado.

La última cosa que recuerdo, mientras el sueño empezaba poco a poco a vencerme, haciéndome inclinarme peligrosamente hacia el suelo, eran unos fuertes brazos alzándome en vilo mientras extrañas criaturas correteaban por los alrededores chillando de felicidad.

Luego todo fue oscuridad…


	8. Capitulo 8: Lo Dicho, Dicho Está

_**Capitulo 8: Lo dicho, dicho esta**_

**_N/A:_**¡Hola de nuevo a tod s! Me alegra haber recibido esos reviews tan alentadores, me alegra saber que os gusta tanto mi historia. Bloomer, si tu tenias ganas de unirte a Sarah para ayudarle a golpearle a Matt, imaginate como he disfrutado yo escribiendo ese cacho. Jejeje. Y ahora comienza el verdadero reto de Jareth, la verdadera historia. Al fin ha conseguido traer a Sarah a su mundo otra vez, pero nuestra protagonista no le pondrá las cosas fáciles, como supondreis.

Deseo que este nuevo capitulo llegue a gustaros, estoy segura que sentireis una especia de deja vú como a mi me sucedía mientras lo escribía, y que me podáis mandar algún que otro review o mensaje privado con vuestras opiniones y críticas constructivas. ¡Los estaré esperando!

Este capitulo les dedico a Leeslie, Vania-Black y a Lulipmoran. :D

_**Disclamer:**_Los personajes de esta historia no son mías, sino de la película Labyrinth, aparte de Irina, Matt y su ahora ex novia. Es una pena que Jareth no sea mío, qué sino… no estoy muy segura de que hubiera dicho las palabras adecuadas al final de la historia, como lo hizo Sarah. Es que, teniendo a semejante villano ofreciéndome todo lo que le ofrece a su cosa preciosa…

Y que conste, no lo hago con fines lucrativos, simplemente por el placer de emprender un bonito camino junto a los personajes de esta magnífica película que tanto marco mi infancia (sigo teniendo las canciones en mi móvil).

_**Capitulo 8: Lo dicho, dicho esta**_

Dejé el cuerpo dormido de la bella Sarah en su nueva cama. Arropándola con las perfumadas sábanas de seda blanca.

Como toda la habitación, lo había mandado hacer especialmente pensando en ella, en este preciso momento, en el momento en el que mi plan llegase a ser un éxito y la tuviese en mi castillo, para siempre. Allá donde mirases podías ver que el color reinante era el blanco, aunque también tenía, por aquí y por allá, colores planteados o alguna que otra piedra preciosa de algún color incrustados en el mobiliario. Me gustaba pensar que, dichos colores, reflejaban la pureza de su alma. Además, para que se sintiese más a gusto en su nuevo entorno, también había pensado en sus gustos, no solo en el lujo. La habitación contaba con estanterías llenas de todo tipo de libros y un ropero lleno de vestidos, como los que solía vestir cuando era más joven en el parque para representar el libro Labyrinth.

Al igual que la última vez que puso un pie en mi reino, ya había comenzado a darle todo aquello que desease o pudiese llegar a desear. No podría quejarse. Aunque, conociéndola, seguro que lo haría. Nada era suficiente para ella.

Pero, esta vez, haría que todo el esfuerzo no fuera en vano. No dejaría que me volviese a vencer en mi propio juego y luego marcharse como si nada, sin siquiera dar las gracias por todo lo hecho. No. Esta vez no había perdido ni perdería. Puede que la vez anterior hubiese menospreciado su voluntad y su fuerte determinación de conseguir a su hermano, así como su ingenio para salir de las situaciones más desesperadas. Pero no esta vez. Y, por ello, me había asegurado de que esta vez no contase con el apoyo de esos irritantes traidores.

Esta vez sí, esta vez yo sería el vencedor del juego.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Me encontraba en una mullida cama, arropada hasta arriba. Se estaba tan a gusto, que aún no había abierto los ojos, ni siquiera hice el intento de hacerlo. No tuve que esperar mucho para que esa sensación se viniese al traste con los primeros indicios de lo que podía ser la resaca del siglo. Ya comenzaba a sentir la boca pastosa y a martillearme la cabeza. Realmente debía de haber pillado una gran borrachera, de esas que pasan a la historia, para no acordarme cómo había llegado a la cama. Seguramente, Irina o Jareth, o los dos juntos, debieron de traerme hasta aquí y meterme en la cama, a causa de mi lamentable estado. Debía de acordarme de darle las gracias más tarde.

Intenté acordarme de algo de la noche anterior, aunque solo conseguí rescatar algunos fragmentos sueltos. Me acordaba de cómo habíamos entrado en el establecimiento, la agradable charla con Jareth, el encontronazo que tuve con Matt… Y luego nada, o por lo menos nada real, pues estaba segura que el siguiente recuerdo que poseía no podía ser más que una mala pasada de mi mente ebria. Porque era imposible que le hubiese confesado a Jareth el deseo que se escondía en el fondo de mi corazón, jamás le había contado a nadie, o que él hubiese materializado en la punta de sus dedos una bola de cristal que lanzó contra mí, haciendo que el mundo brillase a mi alrededor. En este último recuerdo, mi mente debía de haber fusionado al Jareth real, el que era mi compañero de piso y amigo, con el Jareth del sueño, el que era el despiadado pero muy caliente monarca de los goblins, por su gran semejanza.

Eso debía de ser todo.

Cuando unas inhumanas ganas de beber agua se adueñaron de mí, me obligué a mí misma a abrir los ojos en busca de un vaso de agua.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

Aquella no era mi habitación, ni siquiera se le parecía. Mientras que el mío era pequeño y práctico, con apuntes y libros de derecho esparcidos por doquier, este era grande y suntuoso, como sacado de una revista de decoración donde mostrasen una habitación señorial al estilo del siglo XVII.

¿Cómo demonios, si se podía saber, había llegado yo aquí?

La sed quedó relegada en un segundo plano mientras me devanaba los sesos por acordarme de algo, por pequeña que fuera, que pudiese explicarme por qué me encontraba en aquel lugar. Pero, por más que lo intentase, no conseguía nada, o casi. En mi mente no paraba de repetirse la escena de Jareth con el cristal. Una imagen que, en un principio, había tachado de irreal, pero que ahora…

Una terrible sensación me oprimió el pecho al pensar en ello. No podía ser…

- Veo que has despertado, mi bella durmiente. Ya creía que tendría que besarte para que despertases de tu letargo.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama, con el corazón en la boca, para encarar al portador de aquella familiar voz que tan bien conocía. Ahí estaba él, apoyado contra el marco de la única ventana del lugar, por donde se apreciaban las primeras lluvias que pronto termina por convertirse en una tormenta, como si poseyera todo el tiempo del mundo. Por un momento fui a sonreírle, a abrazarlo entre mis brazos, pero me lo pensé mejor. Algo en mi interior me estaba advirtiendo de que, esa persona que se alzaba imponente ante mí, no era la persona que yo creía que era, sino algo peor, mucho peor.

Me aclaré mi reseca garganta, súbitamente asustada.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¿No lo sabes? – su voz era calmada, casi amable.

Los relámpagos trazaron venas en el cielo e iluminaron su cara. No estaba sonriendo, como cabría esperar en un saludo entre compañeros, ni tampoco su expresión era torva. Tenía los ojos clavados en mi persona con una intensidad que cautivaba, a pesar de que intentase que no me afectase. Cuando dio un paso adelante, hacia la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, no retrocedí. No le pensaba demostrarle cuanto me estaba intimidando.

Entonces pude verlo mejor. Aquella persona que tanto se parecía a mi compañero de piso y amigo, llevaba una camisa color crema, abierta por delante, con unas mangas holgadas y puños de seda en las muñecas. Encima tenía un ceñido chaleco de color negro. Iba calzado con unas botas negras, sobre unas mallas grises, y unos guantes negros le cubrían las manos. En una de ellas sujetaba la empuñadura decorada con joyas de un curioso bastón, que en la punta tenía la forma de la cola de pez. Pero lo que hubiese llamado mi atención, de no estar tan hipnotizada por esa intensa mirada bicolor, habría sido el colgante de oro con forma de oz que colgaba al cuello y que brillaba muy débilmente.

- Yo… Yo… - fue lo único que atiné a decir. Por un momento, me había quedado sin habla. Cosa muy extraña en mí.

Aquel hombre sonrió al oír mis titubeos. Y fue aquella sonrisa, junto con su extraña vestimenta, los que disiparon cualquier duda que pudiese tener sobre su identidad.

- Eres… él, ¿no? El rey de los Goblins con el que sueño cada noche.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Por supuesto que era él, no había más que verlo. Su porte real, sus ojos, su forma de vestir… Además, el nombre que me había dado cuando nos "conocimos por primera vez" debía de haberme alertado sobre ello. Jareth G. King. Jareth Goblin King. Solo le había faltado poner un cartel de neón para anunciar quien era. Pero, pese a todas las pistas que había tenido, no había sido capaz de adivinarlo. Tan empeñada como estaba con que no era real, como habían insistido tantas veces mis psicólogos. De no haberles hecho caso no me encontraría en esta situación. Malditos sean.

Como toda respuesta, me dedicó una reverencia burlona, una reverencia que ni le devolví ni tenía intención devolvérselo.

- Te he salvado – dijo al cabo de un momento –. Te he liberado de las ataduras que te angustiaban y te asustaban. Otra vez. Ahora eres libre, Sarah.

- Oh, no. No quiero ser libre – respondí –. Bueno, sí, pero no de esta forma. Quiero volver a mi piso. Ahora mismo.

Jareth cruzó las manos sobre la punta del bastón.

- Lo dicho, dicho está.

- Pero si no lo he dicho en serio – repliqué enseguida –. Estaba borracha, y eso no cuenta, lo sabes muy bien.

- No me digas.

- Por favor. Quiero volver – este diálogo se parecía misteriosamente a otro que recordaba haber mantenido con él en el pasado.

Jareth se rió.

- Sabes muy bien que no es posible.

- Por favor, devuélveme, por favor – supliqué. Me oí a mí misma hablando con una vocecita, como la última vez que le pedí algo similar, sabiendo ya que el sueño había ocurrido realmente. - ¡Por favor!

- Sarah… - Jareth frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza. Su rostro mostraba preocupación por mí, o eso es lo que parecía – Quédate en este cuarto. Lee los libros que he traído para ti. Ponte los vestidos que he hecho confeccionar pensando en tu persona. Esta es ahora tu auténtica vida. Olvídate de tu mundo.

- No, no puedo, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

Durante un momento nos contemplamos, como adversarios intentando medirse al comienzo de una larga y dura contienda. Al igual que la primera vez. Todo era como lo recordaba, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que esta vez no quería que me devolviese mi hermanito, sino a mí misma. Era casi como volver a revivir aquel recuerdo. Y, si lo estábamos recreando, eso significaba…

Me planté en el lugar, con los brazos cruzados en actitud desafiante y dirigiéndole una mirada determinada.

- Y bien, ¿cuál es la prueba esta vez? Si mal no recuerdo, ahora viene la parte de los deseos. Cosa que prefiero saltar porque me volveré a negar a cogerlo, para a continuación ofrecerme un reto que tendré que superar para conseguir escapar. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Tendré que volver a recorrer el Labyrinth o tienes algo más en mente? Si lo conseguí una vez, lo volveré a hacer nuevamente.

- Qué voluntad – dijo con un atisbo de admiración –. Casi había olvidado esa parte de tu personalidad, pero, por desgracia para ti, esta vez no hay ningún tipo de reto esperándote – rió por lo bajo – Esta vez no hay forma de escapar. Ya has perdido el juego.

- ¡No es justo! – le grité llena de frustración, dándole una patada al suelo.

- No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, sigues diciendo lo mismo. Me pregunto en qué te basarás.

No podía ser. No podía estar atrapada para siempre aquí, en el Underground. Porque supongo que esta era una de las muchas habitaciones de su inmenso castillo. Yo tenía una vida, aunque no fuese perfecto. Tenía amigos que merecían la pena, unos estudios que se me daban bien, hasta una familia, pese a los muchos altibajos por las que pasaba nuestra relación desde hace mucho tiempo. Debía volver. Debía volver para recuperarlo todo, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si no me daba una oportunidad de vencerlo en su propio juego? Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que haber algún vacío legal que no estaba viendo y el que pudiese explotar a mi favor. Solo debía pensar…

La mirada se me iluminó al caer en la cuenta de algo.

- No tienes poder sobre mí – si esas palabras habían funcionado una vez, volverían a funcionar en esta ocasión también. Mi sonrisa se fue ensanchando – Ni lo tuviste en su momento ni lo tendrás nunca. De modo que, no tienes la potestad de retenerme aquí por más tiempo. Devuélveme a mi mundo. Ahora mismo.

Cerré mis ojos, creyendo que, al volver a abrirlos me encontraría de vuelta en mi cama pensando que todo esto había sido un mal sueño ocasionado por el consumo de alcohol. Cuan errada estaba. Al volver a abrirlos nada había cambiado. Seguía estando en la misma habitación, vestida con las ropas del día anterior, siendo observada por la divertida mirada del monarca de los Goblins.

¡No había funcionado!

- Te equivocas, mi bella Sarah. Puede que esas malditas palabras ocasionasen en su momento mi caída y, por ende, me impidiesen retenerte aquí en su momento o que, después de aquello, pudiese ejercer algún poder sobre ti. Pero eso ha cambiado. Tus dos deseos han hecho posible este momento. El primero, el que me permitía estar cerca de ti. Y el segundo, el que me suplicaba que te trajese conmigo a mi reino, para siempre. Volviéndote así en uno de mis súbditos, sobre los que tengo absoluto poder – su sonrisa era de suficiencia, realmente estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo por haber conseguido todo eso.

El horror se apoderó de cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. Debía de ser un sueño, un mal sueño, de la que saldría de un momento a otro sobresaltada por el timbre del despertador, ¿verdad? Porque me era imposible creer que realmente estaría atrapada aquí por el resto de mis días siendo tu súbdita. Me negaba a creerlo.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y llevé una de mis manos a mis mejillas, haciendo que lo pellizcara fuertemente para despertarme. Era la técnica universal que toda madre enseña a sus hijos en algún momento de su infancia después de haberse despertado asustada por una pesadilla. Esperaba que esto funcionase por lo menos, era mi última opción.

- Esto es un sueño – murmuré por lo bajo, mientras incrementaba la fuerza que le imprimía a los pellizcos – Dentro de poco despertaré con una resaca monumental en mi cama y no me acordaré de nada de esta pesadilla.

Abrí los ojos muy, pero que muy lentamente. Temiendo ver lo que se encontraba al otro lado de mis cerrados párpados. Nada. No había cambiado nada. Todo seguía igual, por desgracia para mí.

- Siento decepcionarte, mi Sarah, pero no soy un sueño.

La realidad me golpeó como un balde de agua fría, o como un tren en su máxima velocidad, dejándome sin aliento y en estado de shock. Realmente estaba atrapada en el Underground, más exactamente en el Castillo más allá de la ciudad de los goblins, con su despiadado monarca. Los recuerdos que, por tantos años había creído que no eran reales, ahora se descubrían cruelmente reales. Y… ¿había dicho que estaba atrapado aquí con un malvado rey para siempre?

Esto era más de lo que nadie podía soportar.

El horror por mi recientemente adquirido estatus como cautiva, dejó paso a una intensa ira. Ira hacia esta situación, hacia esta habitación que no era más que una jaula de oro, pero por encima de todo hacia el causante de todo esto. La persona que había movido los hilos tan astutamente para conseguirme así, como un pájaro en una jaula.

No pensé en lo poderoso que era, en la magia que poseía o que tenía unos miles de goblins a sus órdenes. No estaba en condiciones de pensar más allá de cuanto lo despreciaba por hacerme esto.

Empecé a lanzarle con todas mis fuerzas cualquier cosa que se encontrase al alcance de mi mano. No importaba que fuese grande o pequeño, ligero o pesado, con o sin joyas, todo me valía para hacerle daño. Mientras tanto, entre proyectil y proyectil, intentaba retener las lágrimas de ira, frustración y dolor que intentaban asomarse a las comisuras de mis ojos por todo lo perdido. Y ¿por qué? Por haber formulado un estúpido deseo mientras me encontraba con la moral por los suelos por el ataque verbal de mi ex novio y a causa de los efectos del alcohol. No pensaba volver a beber más. Aunque, pensándolo más detenidamente, si iba pasar el resto de mis días retenida aquí necesitaría beber para sobrellevarlo sin volverme loca. Realmente odiaba esta situación y lo odiaba a él.

El rey, mientras tanto, esquivaba ágilmente cualquier cosa que le lanzase por muy veloz que fuera sin perder en ningún momento su elegancia o su sonrisa de superioridad. Malditos reflejos sobrenaturales… ¿No podía dejarse golpear aunque sea una vez para apaciguar mi ira?

- ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? ¿Qué quieres de mí? – le pregunté si parar de lanzarle cosas.

- Todo será descubierto a su debido tiempo, mi cosa preciosa. Ahora descansa, aún debes de estar agotada después de la fiesta de ayer.

- ¡Te odio! ¡Te con toda mi alma, Rey Goblin!

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, mi Sarah, del odio al amor a un pequeño paso – podía notarse la risa en sus palabras. Ese desgraciado…

Le lancé una mirada asesina, acompañado con un libro de tapa dura que encontré por ahí y que lo dirigí hacia su cabeza, pero sin conseguir darle. Esa era una mirada que haría retroceder a los valientes y asustar hasta la muerte a los cobardes. Por desgracia, a él no pareció afectarle lo más mínimo. Todo lo contrario, solo valió para agrandar su sonrisa.

- Yo nunca sentiría tal cosa por alguien como… como… - de lo furioso que estaba no era capaz ni de hablar apropiadamente.

- ¿Por alguien como un ardiente y encantador rey? – me facilitó, divertido.

- Por alguien como un despreciable, manipulador y malvado rey.

Se llevó una mano al pecho teatralmente, como si mis palabras hubiesen herido su corazón. Ja. Para eso primero tendría que tener un corazón.

- Había olvidado también lo crueles que pueden ser tus ojos, al igual que yo – no había terminado de hablar cuando sentí unas manos que retenían las mías a mis costados. ¿Cuándo y cómo se había situado detrás de mí? No me había dado tiempo ni de reaccionar. Sentí su aliento juguetear en mi cuello, creando todo tipo de escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca… - Ahora eres uno de nosotros, mi Sarah, eres uno de los míos. Cuanto antes lo asumas, antes podrás pasar página y ser feliz aquí. Para siempre.

Me obligué a no dejarme atrapar por el hechizo de su seductora voz, y concentrarme en el problema que tenía entre manos.

- Nunca me rendiré. Encontraré la forma de huir de aquí, de ti – mi voz salió un poco ronca por toda la fuerza de concentración que necesité para concentrarme en algo más que no fuera el hecho de que estaba demasiado cerca de mí.

- Qué lástima… - susurró en mi oreja.

Y sin decir nada más se desvaneció en el aire, dejando en el lugar en el que momentos antes había estado plantado, un puñado de brillantinas que volaban libremente por el aire.


	9. Capitulo 9: Tengo Que Huir

_**Capitulo 9: Tengo que huir**_

_**N/A: **_Hola de nuevo. ¿Os ha recordado cierto primer encuentro el capitulo anterior entre una niña y un rey? Jejeje Como supondréis Sarah no dejará que la cosa termine en un "qué lástima", pero lo tendréis que leerlo para saber que hará al respecto. Asi como para ver cómo reacciona nuestro querido rey.

Como siempre, dedico este capítulo a Corazón de Piedra Verde y a Bru. Os lo mereceis por vuestros comentarios que me ha sacado una sonrisa. Y bru, entre tú y yo, a mi no me importaría que Jareth me llevase a su castillo. Si te contase las veces que he dicho cuando era más pequeña las mismas palabras de Sarah… jejeje

Deseo que este nuevo capítulo llegue a gustaros y que me podáis mandar algún que otro review o mensaje privado con vuestras opiniones y críticas constructivas. ¡Los estaré esperando!

_**Disclamer:**_Los personajes de esta historia no son mías, sino de la película Labyrinth, aparte de Irina, Matt y su ahora ex novia. Es una pena que Jareth no sea mío, qué sino… no estoy muy segura de que hubiera dicho las palabras adecuadas al final de la historia, como lo hizo Sarah. Es que, teniendo a semejante villano ofreciéndome todo lo que le ofrece a su cosa preciosa…

Y que conste, no lo hago con fines lucrativos, simplemente por el placer de emprender un bonito camino junto a los personajes de esta magnífica película que tanto marco mi infancia (sigo teniendo las canciones en mi móvil).

_**Capitulo 9: Tengo que huir**_

- ¡TE ODIO!

Cogí una silla blanca, como todo en la habitación, y lo lancé contra el espejo del tocador, ocasionando que una lluvia de cristal saliese desperdigada contra el suelo. Por un momento tuve una sensación de deja vu, recordando la última vez que rompí un cristal con una silla, pero lo descarté rápidamente. No estaba para recordar el pasado, sino para escapar de un oscuro futuro que se alzaba ante mí.

Mientras lo contemplaba pensé: "Siete años de mala suerte". Un bufido salió de mis labios. Como si mi situación pudiese empeorar más. Como si las cosas no estuviesen lo suficientemente mal de por sí.

Me habían arrancado cruelmente de mi vida y llevada al castillo más allá de la ciudad de los goblins en contra de mi voluntad, porque lo dicho mientras estas borracha no cuenta realmente. Mi suerte no podía ser peor.

- ¡TE DESPRECIO, REYEZUELO DEL TRES AL CUARTO!

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve maldiciendo su nombre a voz en grito o destrozando con mis propias manos cualquier cosa que pillase, imaginando que era él. Estaba segura de que todo el castillo podía oír mi gran rabieta. No me importaba. Si debía estar en esta jaula de oro para siempre, lo mínimo sería poder desahogarme cómo, cuándo y con lo que quiera. Al fin y al cabo, era mi habitación, según lo que había dicho él, y podía hacer lo que quisiera con lo que había ahí dentro, hasta destruirlo hasta las cenizas. Si cualquiera llegase en este momento y viese el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba el lugar pensaría que por ahí había pasado un huracán, el huracán Sarah.

Los ojos se me anegaron de lágrimas. Mi habitación. Esta no era mi habitación, ni nunca lo sería. La mía estaba lejos, muy lejos de aquí, en otro mundo, esperando a que volviera para que pudiera desordenarlo un poco más con mi caos ordenado. Los que sois un desastre entenderéis de lo que hablo. Me dolía pensar que nunca más volvería a ver esas cuatro paredes que tantos recuerdos me traían a la memoria. Tanto buenos como malos, pero recuerdos al fin al cabo. Y pensar que no lo volvería a ver nunca más…

Parpadeé fuertemente para detener las lágrimas. No le permitiría ver el dolor que me estaba ocasionando. No le daría ese placer a ese despreciable reyezuelo. Ni por asomo. El juego no había terminado, pese a lo que había dicho, y no lo haría mientras yo lo decidiese. Aún debía de haber alguna esperanza, aún había esperanza, y mientras lo hubiera no dejaría de luchar. Solo debía de encontrar una forma de escapar de esa elegante prisión. Tenía que huir.

Y con esa determinación empecé a analizar por primera vez realmente los alrededores, en busca de una salida. Debía de haber algo… Y ahí estaba, una pequeña pero elegantemente tallada puerta, justo en la otra parte de la habitación. La esperanza hinchó mi pecho. Sí. ¡Una puerta! Dirigí mis apresurados pasos hacia allí, acercándome más y más, pero, cuando apenas me separaban un par de metros, reducí la velocidad.

No podía ser tan fácil, debía de haber algún truco. El Rey de los Goblins no podía dejarme al alcance de mi mano una forma de huir de él cuando había trabajado tan duramente para traerme aquí. No, aquí debía de haber gato encerrado. A menos que… Nada es lo que parece en este mundo, eso es lo que aprendí en mi primer viaje. Puede que el reyezuelo quisiese que yo creyera que él había hecho algo a la puerta para que no lo intentase abrir, cuando realmente no lo había hecho. Pero también podía ser que él creyese que yo creería que él se estaba echando un farol con la puerta, y que hubiese puesto algún extraño y malévolo hechizo.

Dios, todo era tan complicado. No sabía qué hacer, si intentar abrir o no.

El gato de Schrödinger. ¡Eso es! No sabría si el gato estaba vivo o muerto hasta que abriese la caja.

Con esta determinación di los pocos pasos que aún me separaban de aquella puerta con apariencia inocente. Coloqué la mano en el pomo de plata y… Nada. No pasó absolutamente nada. Ni descargas eléctricas, ni trampillas que se abren, ni nada. Solté un suspiro, relajándome, y empujé. Nada. No se movio ni un ápice. No importaba hacia donde tirase, si hacia fuera o hacia dentro, hacia arriba o hacia abajo. La puerta no se abría. Intenté imprimir más fuerza a mis extremidades, pensando que podría ser cuestión de músculos, pero tampoco. Esto era muy frustrante. Puede que no tuviese ningún hechizo letal, pero el maldito debió de hacerle algo para que ni mis puños y patadas lo movieran o lo rasguñaran.

¡No era justo! Él tenía toda esa magia que utilizar contra mí, mientras que yo no tenía nada más que mi cabeza.

Maldito fuera…

No, no me rendiría. Puede que lo de la puerta hubiese fracasado, pero debía de haber otra forma de escapar de aquel lugar. Con lo confiado y orgulloso que era, no me extrañaría descubrir que había pasado por alto, alguna que otra cosa. ¿Pero cuál?

Mis ojos volvieron a escanear la habitación de arriaba abajo y… ¡bingo! Ahí estaba mi billete hacia casa. La ventana. La única ventana de toda la habitación, la misma que momentos antes había estado apoyado el Rey de los Goblins. Me acerqué y miré por él para poder calcular a cuanta distancia del suelo me encontraba.

- Wow.

A este hombre le gustaba hacer todo a lo grande. Y es que me encontraba en lo alto de una muy elevada torre, tan alto en el cielo que casi asustaba. No me acobardo la visión que se encontraba ante mí, como le hubiese ocurrido a cualquier otro. Puede que no fuese Rapunzel y que no tuviese su largo cabello para descender por la ventana, pero tenía mi ingenio. Una cualidad que se había demostrado con anterioridad que podría llegar a ser muy útil. Mi mente empezó a barajar las posibilidades y a pensar en lo que pudiese emplear. Tenía las mantas de seda blanca de la cama, pero con eso solo no sería suficiente. Necesitaba algo más.

- Piensa, Sarah, piensa – murmuraba para mí misma mientras masajeaba mis sienes para ayudarme a buscar una solución.

Mientras estaba pensando en ello, unas palabras que me dijo se filtraron en mi mente, y casi pude ver como se me encendía una bombilla en lo alto de la cabeza, cual dibujo animado.

- ¡Sí, eso es! – una sonrisa que dividía mi cara en dos apareció en mis labios – Vuelves a menospreciarme, Rey Goblin.

Según él, había hecho confeccionar para mí vestidos que, conociéndolo, debían ser unos cuantos. Quién sabe, puede que suficientes para crear una cuerda hacia la libertad.

Cuando abrí las puertas de un armario no muy grande, me sorprendí a mí misma al ver cientos de vestidos alineados por el color que tenían. Nunca había visto tanta ropa junta en un mismo lugar. Habían más de los que había esperado encontrar en un armario de semejantes proporciones, pero, otra vez, nada es lo que parece aquí.

Cogí tantos como podía mientras mi asombro por semejante descubrimiento daba lugar a una alegría apenas contenida. Si hasta me permití tararear una de las canciones de David Bowie, mi cantante preferido, mientras empezaba a crear la cuerda con mis ansiosas manos.

Cogí un pintalabios del destrozado tocador cuando vi que el trabajo estaba finalizado y, sin parar de sonreír, escribí con mi mejor caligrafía:

"Sarah uno, Rey Goblin cero".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Me senté cansadamente en mi trono.

Mi magia no era tan poderosa como antaño lo fue y el haberme teletransportado tres veces en un mismo día me había dejado exhausto. Pero había merecido la pena. Sarah estaba aquí, en mi castillo, y aquí se quedaría por siempre. Por primera vez yo había sido el ganador y, como lo había supuesto, la victoria sabía muy bien en el paladar. Mi pueblo podía estar tranquilo, nuestra salvación estaba cerca. Solo había que esperar a que Sarah se rindiese a mí y entonces todo volvería a como era antes. No, no lo haría. Todo sería mejor, mucho mejor que antes.

"Nunca se rendirá". Las palabras dichas por aquel entusiasta goblin cuando Sarah se adentró por primera vez en mi Labyrinth resonaron en mi mente sin mi permiso, pero lo desestimé.

Ja. Me reí para mí mismo pese al cansancio. Pronto se daría por vencida cuando viese que no hay escapatoria posible para ella. Me había asegurado de ello. La puerta era especial, sin las palabras adecuadas, las cuales solo yo sabía, no se podrían abrir nuca. Y aunque, por algún guiño del destino, conseguía adivinarlo, cosa que dudaba, había un pequeño destacamento de soldados goblins apostados al otro lado de la puerta, con las órdenes de no dejarla salir bajo ningún concepto, a menos que quisieran terminar en el Pantano del Eterno Hedor. En cuanto a la ventana, estaba demasiado lejos del suelo como para escapar de él.

Todas las salidas estaban cubiertas.

Pero si era así, porque de repente empezaba a tener un terrible presentimiento. No podía ser, pero…

Me levanté de mi trono como impulsado por unos muelles y dando grandes zancadas empecé a dirigirme hacia la habitación de la bella, pero terca Sarah. Y, plantándome ante la puerta, dije.

- Ábrete Sésamo – y la puerta se abrió, me gustaba lo clásico, que se le iba a hacer.

La sonrisa que se me había creado al pensar en mi ingenio al ocurrírseme esa clave para la puerta, se borró instantáneamente cuando mis ojos vieron lo que tenía ante mí.

- ¡Maldición!

Lo había hecho. Había cumplido su palabra. Se había escapado de mí contra todo pronóstico. Dejando tras de sí como único testigo la cuerda que había construido con las mantas y vestidos que llegaba hasta mi jardín privado. Nunca imagine que los vestidos pudiesen tener esa utilidad.

Una vez más la había menospreciado. Pero no teniendo suficiente con ello, con lograr escapar de mis garras, había tenido que burlarse de mí. No había más que leer lo que estaba escrito en la pared. Por fortuna, ninguno de mis goblins sabía el arte de leer ni escribir.

Estaba enfadado, sí. Muy enfadado, mi mente no paraba de pensar en imaginativas formas de hacerla escarmentar de una vez por todas cuando la atrapase. Porque lo haría. La pregunta, la verdadera pregunta, era, ¿la conseguiría atrapar antes o después de que descubriese la razón por la que la había traído?

Maldita sea. No tenía mucho tiempo. Si quería evitar que supiese la verdad debía andarme deprisa. En otro momento hubiese invocado un cristal para que me mostrase donde estaba o me habría trasladado mágicamente a donde estaba, pero en mi situación actual esa no era una opción viable.

Tendría que emplear otros métodos más mundanos.

- Apestosos inútiles, traed mi caballo – dije mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Corrí y seguí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, sin fijarme en lo que rodeaba hasta que llegué a la ciudad de los goblins. Estaba abarrotada. Por sus calles y callejuelas podías atisbar tanto a los goblins de ciudad como los que normalmente habitaban en el Labyrinth. Puede que en otro momento me hubiese extrañado eso o que me hiciese pensar, pero no ahora. No tenía tiempo.

No me cabía la menor duda de que su rey, porque el mío no era aunque él lo dijese, ya se habría percatado de mi pequeña fuga. Para este entonces ya debería de haber empezado a unir a sus tropas para venir en busca. Y, si no me daba prisa en salir de aquí, en llegar al principio del Labyrinth, me volvería a atrapar para encerrarme en algún olvidadero lo que me durase de vida.

Con todo el sigilo que fui capaz y con la cabeza baja, fui caminando por estrechas callejuelas, escondiéndome en las sombras de algún edificio cuando veía a alguien. No era una labor fácil pasar desapercibida, pero me gustaba pensar que lo estaba haciendo condenadamente bien, teniendo en cuenta que al ser una humana debo de destacar entre esos seres como una antorcha en medio de la oscuridad.

Pronto llegué a las grandes puertas, pasándolas sin ningún problema por fortuna. Al parecer no había llegado hasta aquí aún la noticia de mi fuga. Gracias a Dios.

Empecé a hacer el recorrido que hice en mi primer viaje, pero a la inversa y con la única compañía de mi sombra. Mi respiración se estaba haciendo pesada, me estaba cansando por llevar ese ritmo desenfrenado, pero no aminoré la marcha. No importaba que al día siguiente me despertase con agujetas, con tal de que me despertase en mi cama, en mi mundo.

Si me hubiese fijado en algo más que en mi intento de fuga, me habría percatado que no había ninguna criatura del Labyrinth. Ni en el vertedero, ni en el bosque… Seguramente me habría alarmado, pero como ya dije mi mente solo estaba concentrado en una cosa. En huir de él.

Estaba corriendo por fin por el laberinto de setos, cuando sentí que no había tierra a mis pies. Ni tierra, ni piedras, ni hierba. Solo la nada. Y caí y caí hacia la oscuridad, pues en esta nada ni siquiera había unas manos amigas que pudieran ayudarme.

Grité. Oh, como grité. Como mi vida me fuera en ello, que es lo que estaba pasando. Rezando, mientras tanto, para que alguien me ayudase, para que alguien me salvase.

¿Acaso este sería mi fin?


	10. Capitulo 10:CaballeroDeBrillanteArmadura

**_Capitulo 10: Caballero De Brillante Armadura_**

**_N/A:_**Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora mismo me tenéis que estar odiando por como os dejé en el otro capítulo. Pero que os voy a decir, soy mala, soy malvada, como nuestro Jareth. Aunque hasta que empecé a escribir el anterior capitulo no lo hubiese descubierto. Y pensar que siempre he maldecido cuando me dejan con las ganas de más al final de un capítulo. Y mira por donde voy yo y lo hago, que gran ironía.

Pero no quiero demorarme más que la pobre Sarah está ahí esperando en el abismo a que le rescate un caballero de brillante armadura jejeje Ya veremos qué le pasa.

Deseo que este nuevo capítulo llegue a gustaros tanto como los anteriores y que me podáis mandar algún que otro review o mensaje privado con vuestras opiniones y críticas constructivas. Hasta los de ahora me encantan y me animan, de modo que… ¡estaré esperando por más!

**_Disclamer:_**Los personajes de esta historia no son mías, sino de la película Labyrinth, aparte de Irina, Matt y su ahora ex novia. Es una pena que Jareth no sea mío, qué sino… no estoy muy segura de que hubiera dicho las palabras adecuadas al final de la historia, como lo hizo Sarah. Es que, teniendo a semejante villano ofreciéndome todo lo que le ofrece a su cosa preciosa…

Y que conste, no lo hago con fines lucrativos, simplemente por el placer de emprender un bonito camino junto a los personajes de esta magnífica película que tanto marco mi infancia (sigo teniendo las canciones en mi móvil, me encanta oír cantar a Jareth XD).

**_Capitulo 10: Caballero De Brillante Armadura_**

"Que alguien me salve, que alguien me saque de esta muerte segura". Era lo único que atinaba a pensar mientras caía gritando como una posesa, sin encontrar ningún asidero al alcance de mi mano. Iba a morirme. Oh Dios, me iba a morir.

Suelen decir que cuando estas tan cerca de la muerte ves tu vida pasar ante tus ojos. Mentira cochina. Cuando solía oír eso me acuerdo que pensé que debía de ser como un cortometraje o una presentación de power-point por lo menos. La realidad es que no ves nada, salvo la cercanía de tu fin. Un fin que veía acercarse más a cada segundo que pasaba.

En un momento me estaba cayendo hacia la absoluta oscuridad, pensando que moriría aplastada contra el suelo como un mosquito que se estampa contra el parabrisas de un coche, y al siguiente alguien me había agarrado de la mano. Una mano me sostenía, impidiéndome acudir a mi cita con la muerte.

Estaba salvada. Alguien me había salvado. Gracias a Dios, no iba a morir.

Alivio. Estaba más que aliviada cuando vi que no seguía descendiendo hacia lo desconocido. Todo el miedo que momentos antes embargaba mi corazón empezó a disolverse poco a poco. Estaba a salvo.

Sentí como esa mano fuerte que me agarraba de la muñeca se tensaba para hacer fuerza y sacarme de aquel infierno. Y poco a poco fui subiendo. En mis labios empezaron a acumularse palabras de gratitud, esperando a ver a mi caballero de brillante armadura que había venido a socorrerme cuando más lo necesitaba, para agradece sinceramente el haberme salvado de lo que podría haber sido una muerte segura. Iba a abrazarlo, a decirle que era mi salvador, pero las palabras murieron en mis labios cuando aquella mano me devolvió a la tierra y pude ver por primera vez a mi salvador.

- ¡Tú!

Era él. El Rey de los Goblins. Mi captor me había salvado. Maldita sea. Cómo no pude haber sabido que había sido él cuando sentí que las manos eran suaves y firmes, como los de una persona normal, en vez de escamosas, rugosas o peludas. No es como si en el Labyrinth hubiesen más manos así, que yo supiera por lo menos. Solo los de él.

De haber sabido que eran las suyas me habría soltado. La perspectiva de una caída era preferible al hecho de vivir encerrada por siempre y para siempre en uno de sus olvidaderos o en una jaula de oro junto en su y estar en su compañía él. Que es donde terminaría, pues no me cabía duda de que había venido a devolverme a mi cautiverio.

Si os digo la verdad, por un microsegundo se me pasó por la cabeza el saltar a la nada, de terminar el trabajo que había dejado a medias cuando me salvó, pero no lo hice por ese instinto de auto-conservación que todos tenemos en nuestro interior.

Sus ojos brillaban con humor mientras me miraba.

- ¿Así es como me agradeces a la persona que te ha salvado otra vez la vida, Sarah? ¿Qué hay de un "gracias" o un beso de agradecimiento como mínimo?

- Vete a la mierda – le solté.

- Esa boquita… – me reprendió con una dura mirada – Las damas no deberíais hablar de esa forma y menos a su rey.

- Yo no soy una dama, ni tú súbdita, ni siquiera tu hija para que me regañes. Por lo que voy a decir lo que quiera, cuando quiera y a quien quiera. Y tú no me lo vas a impedir.

Muchos pensareis, "¡Que dura! Pero si te acaba de salvar el pellejo". Es posible, pero eso no quita que me haya raptado en primer lugar. De no haberlo hecho, yo seguiría en mi pisito, estudiando para algún parcial o haciendo algún trabajo, en vez de estar calleándome por agujeros en donde me espera la muerte. Así que sí, es su culpa. Y tengo todo el derecho de estar endemoniadamente resentida con él si me place.

Le di la espalda enfadada, no queriéndole ver ni en pintura. Si por mí fuese borraría de mi mente su sola existencia con una goma de borrar mental hasta no dejar ni un rastro de él. Desde que había despertado en su castillo, he llegado a desear incontables veces que mis psicólogos y mi familia tuviese razón y que este mundo no fuese real, que fuese fruto de mi imaginación. Yo vivía medianamente bien mi vida creyendo eso, pero debía venir él y desmoronarlo todo, volviendo mi mundo del revés nuevamente.

Lo odiaba, lo despreciaba, lo…

¿Pero qué demonios?

Por primera vez desde que salí del castillo más allá de la ciudad de los goblins, me percaté de los alrededores, de lo que me rodeaba. Y lo que vi me quitó el habla. Ante mi se desplegaba un inmenso abismo de nada en donde antaño hubo el laberinto de setos, el de piedra y demás. Era como si hubiesen desaparecido por arte de magia, dejando tras de sí un inmenso abismo, un abismo por el que casi caí en mi ceguera. Pero la pregunta era, ¿cómo demonios había pasado eso? No había estado así la última vez que pasé por estos lares, de eso no me cabía ninguna duda. ¿No sería que…?

- ¿Qué has hecho? – le solté de sopetón, volviendo hacia él frunciendo el ceño con suspicacia.

- ¿Qué qué he hecho? – parecía sorprendido por mi inesperado arrebato.

- Ya sabes de lo que hablo. El Labyrinth. ¿Qué le has hecho? – extendí mis manos para abarcar todo aquel desolado paisaje. Y pensar que hace mucho era un lugar tan vivo y alegre, me partía el corazón verlo en ese lamentable estado ahora. Tan muerto y tan triste, cuando hubo una vez que estaba rebosante de vida y alegría – Sé que es por tu culpa, que el causante eres tú. ¿Quién más podría ser? ¿Quién más tiene el poder de hacerlo salvo tú con tus bolas de cristal? Solo quiero saber el por qué. Quiero saber por qué llegaste hasta el extremo de destruir tu Labyrinth. ¿Acaso lo hiciste para que no pudiera escapar, para quitarme hasta esa vía de escape? – no contestó, no dijo nada. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos y distantes mientras me contemplaban impasible desde su lugar - ¡Di algo, maldita sea!

- No sabes nada, no sabes de lo que hablas…

Esperé a que dijese algo más, a que se explicase a sí mismo y sus acciones. Esperé y esperé, pero ninguna respuesta salió de sus labios. Se limitó a estar ahí, de pie ante mí, sin moverse ni un ápice.

La furia me invadió.

- Pues olvídate de la absurda idea de que me voy a rendir pese a esto. Voy a seguir intentándolo, aunque la vida me vaya en eso, y lo conseguiré. Metete en la cabeza que voy a esc…

No pude terminar mi pequeña rabieta, algo me detuvo. Más que algo alguien. El maldito Rey de los Goblins.

Sin previo aviso, y sin dejarme concluir mi pequeño monologo, me cogió y me hecho al hombro. ¡Al hombro! ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡Ni que fuese un saco de patatas! ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Como podréis imaginaros, no me quedé de brazos cruzado ante esa humillación gratuita. Cual niña en medio de una pataleta de campeonato, empecé a agitarme, a golpear su cuerpo con puños y pies, retorciéndome para escapar de su férreo agarre. Utilicé cada truco que tenía al alcance de mi mano para hacerlo soltarme. No funcionó. Lo único que conseguí a cambio fue que me agarrase más fuerte si cabe y que me azotase el culo para que me tranquilizara.

Esto era humillante. Tenía que terminar. Si no era por mí, por lo menos por mi dignidad. Además, ¿cómo se atrevía a darme un golpe en el trasero? Será descarado…

- ¡Bájame! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, desgraciado?! ¡Esto es humillante! ¡Que me bajes te digo, so burro!

- Llevarte al castillo – fue su escueta respuesta –. Y cuida de esa boquita tuya.

- Ni lo sueñes, no me llevarás ahí otra vez. Me niego rotundamente - chasqueo la lengua - Y de mi boca saldrá lo que yo quiera, que te quede claro.

- Sarah – dijo plantándome en el suelo ante él y mirándome con una dura mirada mientras me sujetaba por los hombros, impidiéndome apartar la mirada de él–, esto lo podemos hacer por las buenas o por las malas. Puedes venir tranquilamente y dejar que te vuelva a llevar a tu habitación donde podrás por fin desayunar o puedes luchar contra mí todo lo que quieras y terminar en un olvidadero. El resultado es el mismo, terminarás en mi castillo. En tus manos está decidir en qué condiciones.

Me quedé callada. No era justo, pero sabía, en mi interior, que era cierto. No podía vencerlo en estos momentos. Él era poderoso, fuerte y obstinadamente decidido. Si quería algo no se detendría ante nada. Y en estos momentos lo que deseaba por encima de todo era llevarme a su castillo. Lo podía ver en su mirada bicolor.

No dudaba de su palabra, sabía que cumpliría con lo prometido. Él no solía mentir por regla general, como bien me había dicho con anterioridad. Puede que omitiese la verdad, pero jamás mentía. Por eso no tuve ninguna duda de que me encerraría en el olvidadero si no cooperaba con él por el momento. El pensamiento de aquel oscuro y húmedo lugar, en la que mi única compañía fuese el cadáver de otro triste desgraciado que había visto el fin de sus días en esa celda subterranea, me hizo estremecer de miedo. No quería volver allí, ni loca volvería allí. Si la última vez logré salir ilesa de un olvidadero, fue por la ayuda de Hoggle. Sin él dudaba que lograse encontrar la forma de escapar nuevamente.

Bajé la mirada.

- Está bien – murmuré entre dientes.

- ¿Cómo has dicho preciosa? – su humor había vuelto, mi resignación le estaba haciendo gracia. Sería malnacido…

- Ya me has oído. Que sí, que iré contigo por las buenas. ¿Estás contento?

- Mucho – me dedicó una pequeña reverencia señalándome el camino que había seguido para venir aquí, donde esperaba un caballo negro – Las damas primero…

- Y los maricones después – lo dije en una voz muy baja, pasando de largo el negro corcel, para que no lo oyera.

Era una frase que solía soltar siempre Irina cuando algún chico empezaba a hacerse el caballeroso y le abría la puerta con esas mismas palabras. Dicho sea de paso, que mi amiga no era nada romántica. Como lo habréis podido deducir. No creía en príncipes azules que salvan a sus princesas en su corcel blanco. Se podría decir que no era de las que le gustan eso de las flores y cajitas de bombones con forma de corazón. Era una chica moderna, un poco alocada, cuya única lema era Carpe Diem, vive el día.

Ay, la echaba de menos y eso que aún no había pasado ni un día. ¿Qué pasaría cuando fuesen semanas, meses, incluso años?

Quería que estuviese aquí conmigo. De seguro que para este entonces ya habríamos unido fuerzas para reducir a este engreído rey y sacado a palos la forma de salir de aquí. Si tan solo estuviese a mi lado… pero no lo estaba. Me encontraba sola en campo enemigo.

Vi como arqueaba la ceja. Debió de oír lo que dije. Qué más daba, que lo escuchase si quiere, eso le daría una idea de lo que sentía por él y por esta situación en el caso de que mis palabras no hubiesen sido lo suficientemente claras para su cuadriculado mente.

Sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada empecé a caminar con la cabeza bien alta. Yo seguía teniendo cierta dignidad, pese a que parte de ello se hubiese desvanecido cuando me puso sobre sus hombros. Puede que hubiese fracasado y perdido esta pequeña escaramuza, pero la guerra aún no había terminado y aún no pensaba rendirme.

Deshicimos nuestros pasos en un silencio incómodo, un silencio sobrecogedor. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras llegábamos al castillo, aunque pude sentir sus ojos en mí. Me escoltó a mi prisión de oro, porque me negaba a llamarlo mi habitación, el cual se encontraba exactamente igual a como estaba en un principio, antes de que empezase a destruir todo lo que encontrase a mi alrededor. Los goblins habían tenido una mañana ajetreada. No había más que ver el lugar al que le habían puesto un añadido, a petición de su monarca, no me cabía ninguna duda. La ventana, por la que me di a la fuga, lo recorrían barrotes verticales, dándole la apariencia de una prisión al ambiente.

No me sorprendí. Lo cierto es que lo esperaba, pero eso no disminuyó mi confianza. Lo lograría. Puede que no por la ventana, pero encontraría la forma.

El Rey de los Goblins me dejó sola después de decirme que en unos minutos llegaría mi desayuno. Dicho y hecho. Al de unos minutos, mientras estoy tumbada en la cama leyendo Guerra y Paz, siento como entra un goblin con una bandeja recubierta con una tapa metálica y lo deja en mi mesilla. Mi estómago gruñe. Estoy hambrienta. Eso de escapar escalando por un castillo y el estar a punto de morir le abriría el apetito a cualquiera. De modo que, cuando siento que vuelvo a estar sola levanto la tapa.

- ¿Qué demonios?

Y ahí, en la bandeja, esta un bol lleno de duraznos, iguales al que me hizo comer a traición la primera vez, junto con una carta pulcramente escrita en tinta negra recién secada. Me dispuse a leer.

_Querida Sarah,_

_Espero que disfrutes del desayuno que he hecho preparar para ti recordando cómo te gustó la última vez. Y, así mismo, quisiera informarte que cenaras conmigo esta noche en el comedor. Prepárate para la ocasión con alguna de las ropas que aún quedan intactas._

_Esperando verte,_

_Jareth_

_P.D.: Si intentas escapar o no haces lo que he dicho aquí, terminarás en un olvidadero. Tenlo presente._


	11. Capitulo 11: Tierra Trágame

**_Capitulo 11:Tierra Trágame_**

**_N/A: _**Como todos habías supuesto el "caballero de brillante armadura" era Jareth, aunque caballero lo que se dice caballero no sea jeje. ¿Quién más podría haber sido? Pero, aunque Sarah por ahora ha fracasado en su huida hemos descubierto algo importante. ¡Parte del Labyrinth ha desaparecido! ¿Qué estará pasando? Según Sarah es cosa de Jareth, siempre creyendo lo peor de él. A cada rato vamos consiguiendo una pieza más del puzle que va explicándonos la situación actual del Labyrinth. Veamos lo que nos lleva. Aunque por ahora a donde nos lleva es a una cena entre nuestros dos queridos protagonistas, a la que "tan buenamente" Jareth ha "invitado" a Sarah. XD

Ah, y siento por la tardanza pero entre trabajos, examenes parciales y que he estado escasa de imaginación, no he podido subir antes el capitulo. Lo siento.

Por último, solo me queda desearos que este nuevo capítulo llegue a gustaros tanto como los anteriores y que me podáis mandar algún que otro review o mensaje privado con vuestras opiniones y críticas constructivas. Hasta los de ahora me encantan y me animan, de modo que… ¡estaré esperando por más!

**_Disclamer:_**Los personajes de esta historia no son mías, sino de la película Labyrinth, aparte de Irina, Matt y su ahora ex novia. Es una pena que Jareth no sea mío, qué sino… no estoy muy segura de que hubiera dicho las palabras adecuadas al final de la historia, como lo hizo Sarah. Es que, teniendo a semejante villano ofreciéndome todo lo que le ofrece a su cosa preciosa…

Y que conste, no lo hago con fines lucrativos, simplemente por el placer de emprender un bonito camino junto a los personajes de esta magnífica película que tanto marco mi infancia (sigo teniendo las canciones en mi móvil).

**_Capitulo 11: Tierra Trágame_**

Volvía a estar en aquella blanca prisión, aburrida y con la voz un poco ronca de tanto gritar maldiciendo el nombre de ese prepotente rey.

Dios, cuanto lo odiaba…

Había pasado todo el día encerrada ahí, leyendo algún libro que aún seguían intactos después de mis innumerables arrebatos de furia, cuando mi voz ya no dio más de sí. Y no, no había comido nada. Ni los duraznos que tan malvadamente me había traído aquel goblin a petición de su rey, ni la comida que habían puesto en la mesita al llegar al medio día. No pensaba probar bocado. ¿Quién comería algo viniendo de la persona que la última vez que dio algo le había dado un fruto envenenado que la hizo olvidarse de todo? ¿Quién podía asegurarle que esos platos, aunque con una apariencia más que apetecibles, no estuvieran envenenados asimismo? Nadie. No pensaba correr el riesgo nuevamente de caer en su malvado juego. Además, no es que tuviese tanta hambre tampoco.

Su estómago gruñó con tanto ímpetu, mostrando su disconformidad, que la sobresaltó. Aquel sonido más se asemejaba a un león famélico que a un estómago. Me llevé la mano a la tripa para apaciguar los sonidos involuntarios que salían de allí.

Vale, era cierto, tenía mucha hambre. Tanta que hubiese comido hasta un plato de verduras. Aún así, prefería morir de hambre a comer cualquier cosa que él me ofreciese. No me fiaba de él ni un pelo. Quien sabía lo que contenían o qué efectos podía producir en mí. Por lo poco que sabía podía volverme en uno de sus goblins. Dios no lo quiera.

No, estaba decidido, no comería nada.

Así pasaron las horas. Yo leyendo un libro mientras intentaba hacer oídos sordos a las súplicas de mi lastimero estómago, esperando que nunca llegase la hora de la cena. Pero, aunque hay muchas cosas que podemos controlar en nuestra vida, lo que haremos, lo que comeremos… el tiempo no es uno de ellos. El tiempo sigue avanzando a grandes zancadas e imperturbable como siempre, sin hacer caso a tus súplicas.

No quería ir. Se me ocurrían otras mil cosas que prefería hacer que pasar una velada con él. Entre otras cosas, tirarme de cabeza en el Pantano del hedor Eterno, de esa forma, a causa de mi repugnante olor puede que me dejase marchar. Pero no tenía alternativa. Debía ir. Me obligaba a ir. No es como si su nota me hubiese dado la oportunidad de rechazar el susodicho evento. Había sido una orden tajante que, de no cumplirlo, lo pagaría con creces. Cosa que quería evitar, pues perdería toda oportunidad de huir cuando llegase el momento indicado. Pero eso no quería decir que no prestaría batalla esa misma noche, ni mucho menos. Andaba claro si pensaba que me mostraría dócil ante él después de que me obligase a soportar su presencia. Ya le quitaría yo las ganas de volver a cenar conmigo. Le demostraría Sarah Williams. Sí señor.

Y, con esos pensamientos, me dirigí al armario en busca de algo que ponerme, algo que aún no hubiese arruinado cuando escapé empleando vestidos como cuerdas.

Me puso un vestido, color negro azulado, que susurró suavemente cuando me lo enfundé. Me quedaba como un guate. Se ceñía a mi curvilínea figura, resaltando todo lo que tenía que ofrecer. Era precioso. Aunque me costase admitírselo a mí misma, le encantaba el exquisito trabajo hecho por los goblins del monarca. Era un vestido simple que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de su espalda, dándole una apariencia elegante, pero inalcanzable. Como lo era ella para él. Algo que nunca sería suya, algo que nunca doblegaría, pese a mantenerla encerrada en aquella prisión. Esa sería mi jugada de la noche.

A continuación, decidí hacerme un recogido en el pelo, adornándolo con algunos zafiros que encontró en su tocador. Los cuales me quedaban perfectos, porque mentir. Y me pinté los labios y delineé mis ojos. ¿Quería que estuviese preparada para la cena? Pues lo haría. No soy de las que se arreglan en exceso, pero cuando lo hago soy capaz de quitar el hipo al sexo opuesto.

Cuando terminé de prepararme, pude oír con facilidad por detrás de la puerta el tranquilo deslizar de unos zapatos por el pasillo. Venían a por ella para llevarla a la cena. Bien, era la hora de la función. Era hora de sacar a la Reina de Hielo que llevaba dentro, de poner en práctica todas las horas que empleó de pequeña como actriz. Este no sabía a quién se enfrentaba.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando finalizaron las pisadas. Me encaminé hacia allí, encontrándome con que no sería uno de sus siervos quien me escoltaría hacia el comedor, sino el mismo rey. No dejé que en mi cara se reflejase la sorpresa que sentí. En vez de eso, le mostré mi mejor cara de póquer, acompañado de una indiferente mirada. Eso debió de desconcertarlo momentáneamente, o puede que lo que le sorprendió fuese mi inmejorable apariencia. No lo sabía decir. Pero supo sobreponerse rápidamente. Estoy segura que esperaba palabras malsonantes hacia su persona, junto con iracundas miradas que lo quería fulminar. No, había decido no darle ese regocijo, había decidido no demostrarle lo que causaba en mi, el daño que me hacía.

Se inclinó ante mí por la cintura, ofreciéndome una elegante reverencia.

- Estas deslumbrante, cosa preciosa, me alegra que vayamos a cenar juntos – sus ojos brillaban sin poder evitar recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Que lo hiciera, sería lo único que haría.

- Diría que siento lo mismo, pero no me gusta mentir – le dediqué una fría sonrisa. Toma ahí, una golpe bajo hacia su gran ego empleando las mismas palabras que utilizó con Matt.

No le gusto, como yo sabía, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a guiarme por el pasillo con un mutismo total. Mejor para mí, no quería hablar con él. Por no querer no quería estar en su presencia, pero eso no se podía cambiar. Por ahora. Para cuando terminásemos de cenar me mandataría a mi celda si mis planes funcionaban y no sabría más de ese reyezuelo de pacotilla. Hasta puede que, arto de mí, me devolviese con los míos. Quién sabe.

Entré tras de él, con la cabeza bien alta, en un elegante comedor donde la pieza reinante era una inmensa mesa con docenas de sillas y candelabros. ¿Para qué necesitaba él una mesa tan grande cuando, a buen seguro, no compartía su mesa con nadie más a excepción de conmigo el día de hoy? Qué más daba. Esto me permitía poner cierta distancia de él. Como de seguro él comería en la cabecera de la mesa, yo podría situarme en el otro extremo, evitando estar con él más de lo necesario.

Era una gran idea, pero él debió de notarlo o suponer por lo menos lo que estaba pensando, pues me retiró la silla que se encontraba a la derecha de su asiento, en un supuesto intento de caballerosidad, aunque bien sabía que de caballero no tenía mucho por no decir nada.

- Sarah.

Como no, era una orden. Me ordenaba sentarme junto a él. Despreciable e inmunda rata… Levanté aún más la frente y, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada ni una palabra de agradecimiento que debía de estar esperando, me senté en el sitio que me había escogido.

Pronto llegaron nuestros platos. A los cuales no les presté ninguna atención. Ni siquiera cogí los cubiertos que estaban ante mí o bebí del vaso que él me sirvió.

- Sarah – llegó su voz a mi lado –. Deberías comer algo. No lo has hecho en todo el día y debes estar famélica.

- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre – fue ese momento el que empleó mi estómago para revelarse ante mis palabras.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios.

- Pues esos ruidos me indican lo contrario, cosa preciosa.

- No voy a comer nada que me ofrezcas – sentencié, firme.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no te gusta? Si quieres puedo hacer que traigan algo que sea más de tu agrado. Solo dilo y lo tendrás – dijo solícito mientras acercaba una de sus manos a las mías, el cual aparté con un manotazo contundente, lo que lo sorprendió - ¿Qué pasa, Sarah?

- ¿Crees que soy estúpida? – bien, a la porra con la fachada de reina de hielo, había aguantado demasiado y necesitaba dejarle claro a ese rey un par de cosas - ¿Crees que confiaría en la comida que me ofrece alguien que ya me envenenó previamente?

- Encantado. Era un fruto encantado – intentó defenderse en vano. No hice caso a sus palabras.

- Y para colmo, después de encerrarme en una prisión, porque eso es lo que es y no te atrevas a decir lo contrario, me obligas a venir en contra de mi voluntad a cenar contigo.

- Podías negarte.

- Ya claro, y terminar en un olvidadero para siempre. Sí, que gran alternativa – le contesté sarcástica.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, dando lugar a una batalla de voluntades. Ninguno de los dos dio marcha atrás en un buen rato, ninguno de los dos pensaba rendirse, pero como terca no me gana nadie a mí. Así pues, fue él quien apartó primero su mirada, ahora pensativa, mientras ideaba algo.

Su gran, gran idea fue intercambiar nuestros platos y vasos.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Crees que he "envenenado" tu comida. Por lo tanto, he cambiado nuestros platos, pues, como supondrás, en caso que fuera cierto tu acusación, que no lo es, no sería tan estúpido como para envenenar el mío propio, ¿verdad?

- Esto… supongo – me había pillado con la guardia baja, no me había esperado aquello.

- Pues está todo dicho.

La cena, después de aquello, siguió siendo tan incomodo como el trayecto hasta allí. Aunque él intentaba aligerar el ambiente reinante proponiendo temas de conversación o jugueteando con una bola de cristal en sus manos, yo me mantenía en mis trece, dispuesta a ignorarle deliberadamente mientras comía de mi plato. Estaba excelente. Para chuparse los dedos. Lo único que cambiaría habría sido de compañía.

Ni habíamos acabado de tomar nuestros respectivos postres, cuando aparecieron unos cuantos goblins con instrumentos de música a sus espaldas. Y, situándose en una alejada, a una orden de su majestad empezaron a tocaron. Pero no cualquier canción, sino La Canción. Con mayúsculas. La misma que se escuchaba en el Ballroom cuando bailé por vez primera con él. As The World Falls Down.

Se levantó tendiéndome galantemente una mano, con un brillo de diversión en la mirada.

- ¿Me harías el honor de bailar nuestra canción conmigo, querida?

- No.

- ¿No? – arqueó una ceja en mi dirección.

- No me gusta bailar – fue la primera escusa que se me vino a la mente.

- Mientes. Ayer por la noche y hasta hoy a la madrugada, si mal no recuerdo y mi memoria es escelente, antes de traerte aquí cumpliendo _tus deseos_ – esto último lo dijo haciendo especial hincapié en las últimas dos palabras –, has estado bailando como nunca. Sé que te gusta, que te encanta. No mientas, Sarah, y ven conmigo – volvió a ofrecerme su mano.

- Bien, me gusta bailar, pero no lo haré contigo.

- Qué lástima – una malvada sonrisa empezó a expandirse en su rostro –, porque no tienes otra que obedecerme como tu rey – mientras hablaba se iba acercando a mí hasta que sus labios se quedaron a escasos centímetros de mi oreja – o sino…

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral cuando sentí su fresco aliento en mi oreja, prometiendo una amenaza que sabía que sería capaz de cumplir. De modo que, resignándome por el momento a mi destino, cogí la mano que me ofrecía y me dejé llevar por él.

Empezamos a dar vueltas por la sala en los brazos de Jareth. Sus ojos en ningún momento se apartaban de mí mientras bailábamos mientras sonreía para mí. Podía sentir el roce de su mano sobre mi cuerpo. Y, pese a mí, debo admitir que bailar con él hacía que cualquier movimiento pareciera sencillo y natural.

Por un momento me vi trasladada a otro lugar y otra época en la que una vez sonó esa misma música. Era como si estuviera en un sueño, como si todo ello no fuera real. Y cuantas más vueltas dábamos mayor era esa sensación.

Además, como aquella vez, había algo en su rostro que indicaba que estaba disfrutando sinceramente aquel momento, sin la burla o el secretismo que había visto en tantas ocasiones allí presentes.

Era todo tan extraño y tan…

- Me siento… me siento como… no… no sé lo que siento.

Eso al parecer le hizo cierta gracia.

- ¿No lo sabes? – negué con la cabeza despacio, pues el mareo empezaba a hacer acto de presencia en mi mente, desorientándome, haciendo que todo pareciera tan irreal – Tranquila, lo sabrás pronto. De la misma forma que pronto descubrirás tu papel en todo esto. Y cuando lo sepas, quédate conmigo, hazle frente junto a mí, Sarah – los ojos del monarca miraban directamente a los míos, como si quisiera decirme algo más pero no pudiera. Su sonrisa era sería – Créeme. Si quieres ser libre de verdad, completamente tu misma… Porque es lo que quieres, ¿no?

Asentí. Tenía razón, eso era lo que quería, ¿verdad?

- Entonces, encontrarás lo que buscas solo si permaneces en tus sueños, si permaneces aquí, conmigo. Si vuelves a abandonarlo, a abandonarme, volverás a estar a merced de otras personas y sus injusticias. Harán de nuevo contigo lo que quieran. Olvidalos, Sarah. Confía en tus sueños y deseos, aquellos que nacen en tu corazón, no de los corazones de los demás.

Y, aunque parezca extraño, me encontraba embelesada de su pequeño monologo. Olvidado ya todo, mi enfado, mi secuestro, mi familia y amigos… solo estaban él y sus dulces palabras. ¿Sería a causa de alguno de sus encantamientos o es posible que su comida fuese el que realmente estaba envenenada y no la mía? No lo sabía, ni me importaba en aquellos momentos.

- Confía en mí, cosa preciosa – dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la mía - ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Debía de haber caído en alguna especie de retorcido hechizo, pues me vi a mí misma asintiendo y levantando la vista hacia él con expectación. Iba a besarme, lo podía ver por su mirada, por la inclinación de su cabeza. Cerré los ojos, esperándolo, ansiándolo.

Y así fue como sus labios me encontraron. Fue un beso dulce y cariñoso que habría logrado derretir a cualquiera, y yo no fui la excepción. Si mi raciosinio había comenzado a evaporarse cuanto más bailábamos, en ese momento desapareció por completo. Fue como si en mi mente hubiese habido un cortocircuito. Solo estábamos él, yo y el beso compartido.

Su lengua comenzó a acariciar mis labios con adoración, como si me pidiese permiso para entrar. Primero el labio de arriba, luego el de abajo, un mordisquito juguetón y… mi cuerpo reaccionó por iniciativa propia dejándole vía libre para explorar como gustase mi boca.

Nuestros cuerpos empezaron a acercarse más y más, hasta que fue imposible decir donde empezaba el suyo y terminaba el mío. No había espacio ni para el aire. Para ese momento nos habíamos dejado llevar por nuestros instintos y solo éramos brazos que no paraban de moverse de arriba y abajo, cuerpos que se retorcían para encontrar la manera de estar más cerca el uno del otro, y lenguas que luchaban en nuestras bocas.

En definitiva, todo un espectáculo que parecía que pronto se volvería en no apto para menores.

No sé lo que fue, puede que el hecho de enterarme que la música hacía mucho que había cesado o que mi cerebro hubiese decidido por fin hacer acto de presencia, pero fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y con quien. Los colores subieron a mi cara, no sé si de vergüenza o ira. Lo aparté bruscamente de mí, propinándole un fuerte empujón en el pecho.

Tierra trágame. Tierra trágame. Era lo único que era capaz de pensar mientras intentaba calmar mi agitada respiración después de semejante beso, que, aunque había comenzado como algo tierna pronto se tornó en algo salvaje. Él, mientras tanto, hacía lo mismo con una sonrisa orgullosa y para nada avergonzada. Sería…

No podía estar más tiempo ahí. El solo ver sus hinchados y húmedos labios me hacía recordar lo que habíamos compartido. Era vergonzoso. Tenía que irme. Dándome la vuelta empecé mi huida. ¿A dónde? No sé, solo sé que no podía estar junto a él, junto a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo y al que le acababa de besar. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo?

Antes de desaparecer por la puerta, sin mirar en ningún momento en su dirección, pude oír la voz del monarca.

- Puedes huir de este comedor, Sarah, pero no puedes escapar de mí o del hecho de que me has besado. Lo sabes tan bien como yo - pude oir su risa, tan pagado estaba consigo mismo por aquel logro, mientras corría como alma llevada por el diablo por el interminable pasillo recitando mi nuevo mantra: Tierra trágame.


	12. Capitulo 12:El Beneficio De La Duda

**_Capitulo 12: El beneficio de la duda_**

**_N/A: _**¡Un beso! ¡Jareth le ha dado un beso a nuestra irascible Sarah! Bravo por nuestro querido rey, quien nunca desaprovecha una oportunidad, aunque sea mediante triquiñuelas que tanto le caracterizan. Si no hiciera trampas o cambiase las reglas a su antojo y conveniencia no sería él, ¿verdad? Estoy segura que más de uno estaría esperando este momento desde el principio de este relato, al igual que yo. Ahora solo queda por ver como continuará la historia, porque este beso puede marcar un antes y un después o puede que no cambie nada en el corazón de Sarah (aunque lo dudo XD). Solo nos queda esperar y ver, pues ni yo misma sé a dónde me llevarán estos entrañables personajes.

Gracias por los reviews que he recibido, aunque sé que más de uno aún no se ha atrevido a mandármelo por hache o por be. Para ellos, ánimo, que no cuesta nada y siempre logra animarme. Hasta puede que mi musa haga acto de presencia gracias a vosotros.

Una vez más deseo que este nuevo capítulo llegue a gustaros tanto como los anteriores y que me podáis mandar algún que otro reviews o mensaje privado con vuestras opiniones y críticas constructivas. Hasta los de ahora me encantan y me animan, de modo que… ¡estaré esperando por más!

P.D.: No tengo ni idea de cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo, mi imaginación últimamente está desaparecida en combate. Solo espero encontrarlo un día de estos jejeje

**_Disclamer: _**Los personajes de esta historia no son mías, sino de la película Labyrinth, aparte de Irina, Matt y su ahora ex novia, que por ahora no volverán a aparecer, aunque quien sabe si en el futuro sí. Es una pena que Jareth no sea mío, qué sino… no estoy muy segura de que hubiera dicho las palabras adecuadas al final de la historia, como lo hizo Sarah. Es que, teniendo a semejante villano ofreciéndome todo lo que le ofrece a su cosa preciosa… Pufff

Y que conste, no lo hago con fines lucrativos, simplemente por el placer de emprender un bonito camino junto a los personajes de esta magnífica película que tanto marco mi infancia, y lo que no es la infancia XD (sigo teniendo las canciones de la película en mi móvil, ¡me encantan!).

**_Capitulo 12: El beneficio de la duda_**

- ¡Sí! ¡lo conseguí!

Por un tiempo fue lo único que se lograba oír en el solitario comedor. Y no era para menos. Había conseguido robarle un beso a la bella Sarah, un beso que, todo hay que decir, ella me devolvió. El primero de muchos que vendrían, estaba seguro.

Puede que no hubiese jugado limpio, lo admito. Aunque tampoco es que me arrepienta de ello. Todo hay que decir.

Me había enterado que Sarah no había comido ninguna de las delicias que había hecho preparar exclusivamente para y por ella. Sabía que lo hacía por miedo a que la volviese a hechizar, que desconfiaba de mi persona. Cosa que no había hecho con su comida ni su desayuno, pero que me dio una gran idea. Esa información consiguió mover los engranajes de mi excelente celebro, ideando un magnífico plan que no dudé ni un instante en llevar a cabo.

Unas horas antes de la cena hechicé mi comida. No fue un gran hechizo, aún seguía falto de poder como estaba. Fue algo simple, algo que hasta un niño del Underground podría hacer. Un inhibidor se podría llamarlo. Un hechizo que hacía desaparecer la vergüenza, junto con cualquier barrera que el sujeto hechizado podía haber erguido a su alrededor, y sacaba lo que tiene dentro de sí. Así que, cuando llegó el momento, solo tuve que jugar bien mis cartas, fingir que comía, para luego intercambiar con ella mi plato hechizado con la suya, la cual era una comida normal, en un alarde de "compresión" hacia su miedo.

Que inteligente soy. No es que sea arrogante por decirlo, es que es la verdad.

Y la guinda del pastel era que había descubierto que Sarah, en el fondo aunque intentase negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, me deseaba. Hasta entonces no había sido más que una suposición, un deseo que quería que fuese cierto. Si prefieres llamarlo así. Ahora en cambio, gracias a mi pequeño hechizo, había afirmado aquella suposición.

Eso me quitaba un peso de encima.

De no haberme correspondido a mi beso como lo hizo tendría que haberla matado, desperdiciando a una cosa preciosa como ella. Qué lástima de situación hubiese sido. Pero, pese al dolor que tener que hacer aquello me causase, no habría tenido otra opción. Era la única forma de salvar a mi pueblo y a mí mismo de la desgracia que a pasos agigantados nos acechaba desde hacía años. Y, ante todo, un rey se debe a su pueblo. Por lo tanto, como monarca del Labyrinth que era habría cogido ese camino por mi pueblo. Aunque no lo pareciese muchas veces, y algunos lo negasen, como seguramente Sarah, yo era un buen rey.

Durante estos ocho años de decadencia, estudie distintas formas de enderezar nuestra lamentable situación, hasta que di con algo. Solo había tres formas de hacer que el Labyrinth volviese a su antiguo resplandor. Una de ellas no pensaba llevar a cabo bajo ningún concepto. Una cosa es ser un buen rey y otra estúpido. Otra, el matar a Sarah, había quedado descartado a favor de la tercera opción. Mi favorita. Y es que, la última opción que quedaba consistía en que la hiciese mía, para siempre. Convertirla en mi reina. Solo así se sanaría el Labyrinth y volvería a tener mi antiguo poder en todo su magnífico esplendor.

Ahora solo quedaba que Sarah me aceptase, que quisiera ser mía por voluntad propia.

Sé que esa empresa no sería fácil teniendo en cuenta su fuerte carácter, fiel testigo de ello el mobiliario de su habitación los cuales tuve que hacer cambiar tras su último ataque de ira, pero ¿qué es la vida sin un reto? Algo que no merecería la pena vivir, eso por descontado. Además, a mi me encantan los retos, cuanto más grandes mejor. Me divertía ver las incontables dificultades del camino y superarlos.

En el horizonte podía ver un camino pedregoso que merecería la pena vencerlo con tal de conseguir mi meta.

- Aún no lo sabes, mi querida Sara, pero ya eres mía.

Mientras mi mente volvía a comenzar a esbozar nuevos planes y estratagemas salí de aquel lugar a por lo que pronto sería mío. Sinceridad. O las verdades a medias podrían lograr que alcanzase mi meta.

Puede que no pudiese mentir teniendo en cuenta mi naturaleza, pero los años me habían enseñado a evadirme de la verdad sin mentir. Y, como dicen los humanos, la verdad es el camino para conseguir el corazón de una mujer, aunque sean medias verdades.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

¡Me había besado y yo se lo devolví! ¿En qué debía de haber estado pensando para hacer semejante locura? En nada. Porque era imposible que con la mente lúcida hubiese llegado hacer algo así con ÉL, mi secuestrador, la persona que me arrancó de mi mundo en contra de mi voluntad. ¿Acaso padecía el síndrome de Estocolmo, aquel que hace que el prisionero se enamore de su carcelero? Imposible. ¿Enamorarme yo? ¿Con ese despreciable y arrogante rey? Imposible. Entonces, ¿qué había sido lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado a ocurrir?

Me encontraba en el jardín del castillo más allá de la ciudad de los goblins, tirada entre la verde hierba, con la cabeza hecha un lio. No sé cómo llegué allí, no sé cuando llegué allí. Mi mente estaba tan confusa que no podía pensar en nada que no fuese es beso, intentando encontrar una razón. Bien podría haber estado en el Pantano de Eterno Hedor, que ni siquiera me habría percatado.

Y cómo siempre que pasa algo que tenga que ver con él, pronto llegó la suspicacia y la desconfianza, susurrándome a la oreja sus ideas y teorías. ¿Había tenido algo que ver él? ¿Acaso lo que estaba envenenado había sido su comida y no la mía? ¿Habría sido capaz de hacer algo tan ruin? Por supuesto que sí, esa era su especialidad. Hacer trampas y jugar sucio. No sabía hacer otra cosa. No había más que ver cómo me engañó una y otra vez en el pasado.

Eso es. Eso explicaba por qué le había besado. No porque yo lo desease, que no lo hacía, sino por uno de sus sucios trucos. ¡Sí! Eso lo explicaba todo. Sería desgraciado…

- Por tu cara, algo me dice que me culpas por lo que acaba de pasar hace un rato.

Di un salto en mi sitio al oír aquella familiar y no bienvenida voz con ese toque de diversión que tanto me irritaba. Me levanté dignamente para encararlo con toda la furia que pude hacer acopio.

- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Acaso niegas que has envenado tu comida para que pasase justamente lo que ha pasado? Esa que actuó no era yo. Me sentía mareada, como la última vez que me envenenaste – le reté, tanto con mi mirada como con mis palabras, cruzando las manos ante mi pecho en una pose tanto desafiante como defensiva – Por lo menos ten la valentía de admitirlo para que pueda propinarte un buen guantazo.

- ¿Me ves capaz de hacer algo así? – estaba dispuesta a contestarle afirmativamente cuando levantó una mano para refrenarme – No me contestes, sé que es así. Lo veo en ti y eso me duele, Sarah. Me duele que tengas tan bajo concepto de mí – bajó los ojos y pude ver autentico dolor en su rostro, como si mi desconfianza hacia su persona realmente le lastimase – ¿No te has planteado que las copas de vino que bebiste pudieron ayudar a que llegases a ese estado o que simplemente me deseas muy dentro de ti? ¿Es tan difícil de creer en alguna de esas posibilidades, Sarah, antes de crucificarme como lo haces siempre?

Mi determinación flaqueó. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza que el culpable podría haber sido la bebida, la segunda opción ni me lo planteaba, ¿yo deseándole? Tonterías. Es cierto que, durante aquella cena, bebí unos cuantos tragos, pero ¿eran los suficientes para hacerme besar a aquel rey? No lo creo. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no soy una gran bebedora, no tengo un aguante tan pequeño para la bebida.

- ¡Por todo lo apestoso! – maldijo el monarca dándose un golpe en la frente con fuerza – No había pensado que, al no ser de este mundo, al ser humana, puede que nuestra bebida te afectase más de la cuenta. Suele pasar, creo haber oído algo así en alguna parte, pero… no se me ocurrió. No es que tenga muchos invitados humanos en el castillo con las que ceno – respondió cabizbajo, sin mirarme a los ojos. Algo fuera de lo común de él. Parecía… ¿qué? ¿arrepentido? – Yo… desearía poder decirte que siento el resultado, el beso que compartimos, Sarah, pero no puedo, no puedo mentir. Nunca lo he hecho, lo sabes – siguió hablando mientras levantaba su mirada bicolor, atrapando el mío –. Puede que del medio por el que compartimos el beso sí me arrepienta, pero nunca del resultado. De eso nunca.

- ¿Cómo?

No hay por qué decir que estaba más que confusa. No esperaba esto. Me había imaginado que me enfadaría con él y le lanzaría cosas mientras él se jactaba de su logro y vanagloriaba de la forma que había conseguido robarme aquel beso. No esto. Nunca imaginé verlo así, arrepentido por un desliz cometido y de la forma que consiguió el beso. Además, eso que acababa de decir era… ¿Qué? ¿Una declaración? ¿La afirmación de un hecho? ¿O acaso lo había entendido mal?

Todo era tan confuso…

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, tapándome el rostro con ellos. Jugando a ese juego que los niños juegan de: "si no te veo no estás". Y es que, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar sola para procesar todo como era debido, necesitaba aclararme.

Sentí unas fuertes manos apartando los míos con delicadeza. Y sentí más que vi, como una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla con ternura, alzándome la cabeza poco a poco para que mirase a su dueño, quien no apartaba su mirada de mí.

- Sarah… Soy consciente que mis métodos para traerte aquí no han sido de tu agrado, ni tampoco mi forma de tratarte anteriormente, como si fueras una más de mis súbditos, y que me odias por ello. Lo sé y lo intento asimilar aunque duela. Pero has de saber que, aunque a mi retorcida manera, lo he hecho también ti. No me gusta verte sufrir como lo hacías en tu mundo. Solo deseaba darte todo lo que está en mis manos. Quería alejarte de aquellos que te dañaban y ofrecerte un mundo nuevo donde poder ser feliz. ¿Soy malvado por ello, Sarah? ¿Soy un monstruo por haber querido siempre lo mejor para ti, por siempre querer hacer realidad todos tus sueños, hasta aquellos que no sabes ni tú que habitan en tu interior? ¿Es eso ser villano? – sus ojos suplicaban un respuesta al mío.

- Yo… no sé… no sé qué decir… - con cada palabra que decía él, me desconcentraba y descolocada más y más.

Durante mucho tiempo siempre le había visto como el villano sin corazón de mis sueños que robaba a mi hermano para jugar conmigo como le placía. El malvado monstruo que se aprovechaba de mi ingenuidad para su propio entretenimiento. Nunca creí que podría no ser así, que, como el dijo antaño, solo había intentado ser generoso conmigo, dándome lo que quería sin dudarlo. Siempre pensando que era una más de sus jugarretas para apropiarse de mi hermano y hacerme perder en su juego, como monstruo desalmado que era.

Pero ahora, después de que dijese todo aquello… ¿Qué era cierto y qué mentira? ¿Era el villano del cuento o acaso no?

Hasta ahora el rey de los goblins nunca me había mentido, cosa que hacía que sus palabras y los sentimientos que veía reflejados en sus ojos se volviesen reales, verdaderos.

Todo lo que antes había dado por cierto se empezaba a tambalear bajo esta nueva luz y no sabía que pensar de ello.

- No digas nada aún, Sarah. Solo espero que te lo pienses y, aunque es posible que no lo merezca, que me perdones, que me ofrezcas el beneficio de la duda, para volver a empezar de nuevo. Te pido tan poco, Sarah… ¿te lo pensarás?

- Esto… ¿sí?

- ¿De verdad? – su mirada se iluminó con una nueva luz al oírme decir aquella vacilante palabra – No te arrepentirás, me aseguraré de ello – y, en un acto impulsivo, sentí como sus labios depositaban un suave beso en mi frente antes de alejarse sonriente – Hasta pronto, Sarah.

Y yo, estúpida de mí, me quedé como una tonta plantada ahí por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, con una de las manos en el lugar donde se posaron sus labios, y mirando por donde había desaparecido, más confusa que cuando nos besamos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Un éxito. Había sido un éxito.

Había utilizado la carta de la sinceridad con tal maestría que, de seguro, Sarah dejaría de odiarme para permitirme entrar en su joven y cálido corazón. Y pensar que para ello solo necesité hacer uso de mis grandes dotes de artista, que no es por alardear (lo cierto es que sí) pero sobresalen de la media, y emplear respuestas ambiguas junto con pequeñas verdades para enmascararlas y hacerlos parecer creíbles.

Solo los que son como yo, aquellos que no podemos mentir por nuestra naturaleza, saben apreciar las palabras como "quizá" "puede" "es posible". Palabras que muestran posibilidades. Al mismo tiempo afirman que niegan un hecho. Como, por poner un ejemplo, cuando dices: quizá llueva mañana. En esa simple frase, para un oído experto, estás diciendo que puede que llueva o no el día de mañana. Dejaba las posibilidades abiertas, dejándole creer lo que quería o lo creía oír. Eso es lo que había utilizado a mi favor en mi pequeña charla "sincera". Eso y el puro e inocente corazón de Sarah. Es demasiado joven e inexperta aún como para darse cuenta de los juegos de palabras que hacemos los de mi clase con tal de no incurrir en la mentira. Demasiado confiada como para sospechar de alguien más, aún de su antaño archienemigo monarca, es decir yo.

Realmente mi Sarah no tenía corazón de abogado o político, pese a que estuviese estudiando abogacía en la Universidad, y lo agradecía. Solo así he conseguido la posibilidad de que me abriese su corazón. Porque ningún abogado o político habría caído en semejante trampa, tan acostumbrado que están a buscar lagunas en las palabras ajenas. Daba gracias a que no había heredado eso de su padre de corazón.

Ahora solo quedaba que quisiera ser mía y todo se arreglaría.

Y para ello, ¿qué mejor que cortejarla a la antigua usanza? Si mal no recordaba, de joven solía gustarle sentirse como una princesa, que la tratasen como tal. Si hasta se hacía pasar por una siempre que interpretaba sus papeles en el parque con vaporosos vestidos de época.

Lo dicho, que si es lo que a ella le gusta y desea de un hombre, lo haría realidad. Al fin y al cabo, sus deseos son órdenes para mí.


	13. Capitulo 13: Sorpresa

**_Capitulo 13: Sorpresa_**

**_N/A: _**Pero que malo es Jareth jejeje. Siempre planeando, siempre haciendo trampas. Y lo peor de todo, o lo mejor de todo (según a quien se lo preguntes), es que normalmente se sale con la suya. No hay más que ver cómo ha conseguido convencer a Sarah para que le dé una segunda oportunidad "sincerándose" con ella. Yo creo que nuestro querido rey tiene que volver a leer la palabra sinceridad, porque o yo estoy equivocada, que dudo mucho, o dista mucho del concepto que yo tengo de la sinceridad. Y es que, las medias verdades nunca los he considerado como tal. Llamadme extraña si queréis pero es así jeje.

Ahora viene el cortejo, ver cómo se camela a Sarah para que acepte su tercera opción. Espero que esta vez no haga que la chica huya de él, como la última vez que se le declaro (porque para mí lo fue) con eso de: Témeme, ámame y yo seré tu esclavo…

Gracias a Corazón De Piedra Verde y lulipmoran por vuestros ánimos y palabras. Se agradecen mucho. Y sí, se veía venir lo de la comida. Es un viejo truco que si ya ha surtido efecto dos veces. Sobre las opciones, no obstante… no pienso revelar aún la primera, aunque, cuando os esteréis de qué se trata y conociéndolo, no os sorprenderá que no quisiera ni pensárselo siquiera XD.

Una vez más deseo que este nuevo capítulo llegue a gustaros tanto como los anteriores y que me podáis mandar algún que otro reviews o mensaje privado con vuestras opiniones y críticas constructivas. Hasta los de ahora me encantan y me animan, de modo que… ¡estaré esperando por más!

**_Disclamer: _**Los personajes de esta historia no son mías, sino de la película Labyrinth, aparte de Irina, Matt, su ahora ex novia, que por ahora no volverán a aparecer, aunque quien sabe si en el futuro sí, y un nuevo personaje que pronto aparecerá. Es una pena que Jareth no sea mío, qué sino… no estoy muy segura de que hubiera dicho las palabras adecuadas al final de la historia, como lo hizo Sarah. Es que, teniendo a semejante villano ofreciéndome todo lo que le ofrece a su cosa preciosa… Pufff

Y que conste, no lo hago con fines lucrativos, simplemente por el placer de emprender un bonito camino junto a los personajes de esta magnífica película que tanto marco mi infancia, y lo que no es la infancia XD (sigo teniendo las canciones de la película en mi móvil, ¡me encantan!).

**_Capitulo 13: Sorpresa_**

Una semana. Habían pasado exactamente siete días, con sus respectivas noches, desde que di a parar a este extraño mundo que nada tenía que ver con el mío. Estaba ante un nuevo mundo. Una nueva vida. Me tocaría vivir de ahora en adelante en aquel lugar a causa de mis deseos, dichos en un momento de debilidad y embriagadez casi extrema.

Al día siguiente de la charla con el monarca, este insistió en que desayunaran juntos. Así como comer y cenar. Algo que pronto se convirtió en costumbre y, una vez que dejé atrás mi miedo a ser envenenada, me encontré disfrutando de su compañía. Por increíble que pareciese era un gran conversador y mejor oyente, además de que, con sus incontables chiquilladas, siempre conseguía hacerme sonreír muy a mi pesar. Otra de las cosas que me sorprendió de él. Desde nuestro primer encontronazo, aquella vez que pedí que se llevaran a mi hermano muy lejos de mí, siempre le había visto como alguien tenebroso, maligno, que nada tenía que ver con el hombre que aquellos días estaba junto a mí.

Y que Dios me coja confesada, pero lo cierto es que empezó a agradarme mi estancia. Es cierto que aún añoraba mi pisito, mis amigos y mi familia, en especial al pequeño Toby. No había día que no me acordase de ellos. Pero lo cierto es que, poco a poco, empecé a hacerme a la idea de que aquel sería mi vida. No quiero decir con ello que me había dado por vencida con la idea de escapar. Si se presentase la oportunidad lo cogería sin pensármelo dos veces. Es solo que me estaba acomodando y que, a medida que los días que pasaban, me gustaba más aquel mundo.

Cada día el rey de los goblins me llevaba a un nuevo lugar que yo, a causa de las prisas por recuperar a mi hermano en mi anterior viaje, no había tenido ocasión de apreciar. Me llevó a ver unas cataratas, en medio del bosque salvaje, donde el agua, de color rojo pues era vino, iba contra corriente y del que bebimos los dos. O esa vez que me mostró un árbol milenario que sabía hablar y que si acertabas una de sus adivinanzas te regalaba una de sus mágicas ramas, que según me contó traían fortuna y amor a su portador. Y cómo olvidar cuando me llevó a la ciudad de los goblins donde, al parecer, aquellos seres iban a representar una cómica obra de teatro al aire libre en el que casi me morí de la risa.

En definitiva, me estaba empapando de aquel lugar. Nunca, ni en mis mejores sueños infantiles, creí que vería tantas cosas tan maravillosas.

- ¿Estás preparada?

El monarca había aparecido por la puerta impecablemente vestido como siempre. Era una figura resplandeciente, rubia y erguida, con una levita verde esmeralda, adornado con brillantes en el cuello, los hombros y los puños. Llevaba un cuello almidonado de seda gris pálida y los puños resaltaban la palidez de su piel. En las piernas, como siempre, llevaba unas mallas negras que dejaban poco a la imaginación y unas botas relucientes del mismo color.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para llevarte una sorpresa – me contestó divertido. – Y, antes de que me lo preguntes, no te pienso desvelarte nada más. Ni a dónde iremos, ni que te espera una vez allí. Es una sorpresa y, si mal no recuerdo, a ti te encantan las sorpresas.

- Venga, solo una pequeña pista.

- No.

Nuestra relación había mejorado poco a poco desde la charla del primer día. Puede que hubiese ayudado el hecho de que no volviese a besarme una vez más, aunque me quedó claro que él no lo hacía por mí, por no agobiarme, no porque no lo quisiera. Lo podía ver en sus ojos. En la forma que a veces se quedaba mirando a mis labios cuando creía que no estaba mirándole. Y le agradecía aquel gesto. Puede que hubiesen pasado siete días, pero respecto a ese tema aún seguía más que confusa. Además, y a pesar de que ya no lo tratase como el villano del cuento, más bien como un amigo, no estaba yo para pensar en semejantes cosas. Tenía suficiente con hacerme a la vida a aquel lugar.

- Por lo menos dime qué tipo de ropa debo ponerme. No seas tan malo.

- Algo elegante – fue su escueta respuesta – Te espero fuera mientras te cambias. No tardes.

Dicho esto volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta.

Así pues, empecé a escoger lo que llevaría aquella noche, sin poder dejar de cavilar sobre a donde me pensaba llevar. Me decanté por un vestido plateado, de color madreperla, con mangas cortas, abullonadas. También me puse un collar de perlas y trencé mi pelo decorándolo con sartas de perlas. No me maquillé mucho, solo me limité a pintarme un poco los labios y la raya de los ojos. Mirándome al espejo me di el visto bueno cuando terminé de trabajar en mi cuerpo. Estaba elegante, aunque este mal decirlo.

Cuando me vi preparada, toqué la puerta con suavidad. Aún no había descubierto la forma en la que se abría la dichosa puerta y, aunque podría preguntárselo a él directamente, mi orgullo me lo impedía. Lo descubriría por mí misma, de la misma forma que resolví su Labyrinth.

- Estas espectacular, mi Sarah – dijo este obsequiándome con una elegante reverencia al verme nuevamente.

- Gracias, pero no soy tuya. Harás bien en recordarlo, Rey Goblin.

- ¿Preparada? – me contestó, no haciendo caso de mis últimas palabras. Como siempre hacía cuando oía algo que no quería escuchar.

- Sí.

- Pues agárrate fuertemente a mí. La teletransportación es la forma más rápida de llegar a nuestro destino.

Dicho y hecho. Me acerqué a él, un poco suspicaz muy a mi pesar, y me sujeté a su levita. Sentí como, a su vez, pasaba las suyas por mi cintura, acercándome más a él. Le miré frunciendo el ceño ante tanta cercanía.

- Es por tu integridad física, cosa preciosa, las primeras veces suelen ser difíciles y no querrás que algo te pase – negué con la cabeza tímidamente, tenerlo tan cerca me ponía nerviosa. ¿Por qué? No lo sé – Ahora cierra los ojos y, antes de que te des cuenta, estaremos ahí – me susurró en la oreja.

Tan pronto como cerré los ojos, sentí una extraña sensación que me hizo pegarme más a su cuerpo. Era como si todo hubiese comenzado a dar vueltas a mí alrededor a una velocidad vertiginosa. No niego que me asusté un poco, que estuviese por echar hasta mi primera papilla, pero, por fortuna, aquella peculiar sensación pronto cesó. Aunque no mi mareo. Aún tuve que apoyarme un poco más en el Rey Goblin antes de ser capaz de mantenerme por mi misma.

- Tranquila, uno se hace a estos saltos. Ahora abre los ojos y mira.

No sé lo que me esperaba, pero no aquello. Ni mucho menos. Volvía a estar en Ballroom. Todo seguía tal y como lo recordaba, o casi. Poco era lo que había cambiado después de todos estos años.

Como la última vez, pensé que aquel salón había conocido la opulencia hacia tiempo. Entre las titilantes cornisas había colgadas muchas lámparas de araña, donde la cera, que había estado goteando quien sabe cuánto tiempo, había creado estalactitas. La seda que cubría las paredes se había desteñido y, por algunas partes, estaba raída. La sala estaba decoraba con burbujas contenidas dentro de una gran burbuja iridiscente. Un alto y dorado reloj de trece horas ocupaba el centro.

Yo contemplé el baile y los que bailaban nos contemplaron a nosotros tras sus máscaras. Se podría decir que no pasamos desapercibidos por nadie. Los hombres lucían camisas de seda abiertas hasta la cintura y calzas ajustadas de terciopelo. Algunos llevaban sombreros de ala ancha con plumas, otros iban con capas o portaban bastones. Los vestidos de las mujeres, no obstante, dejaban al descubierto sus hombros y tenían un gran escote que terminaba en sus pechos para deleite de los hombres, quienes las miraban con ojos lujuriosos. Llevaban el pelo recogido hacia arriba y muchas usaban guantes largos.

- Te trae recuerdos, ¿verdad? – su voz sonaba muy cerca de mí, divertido. Lo hice edificar después de que rompieras el antiguo Ballroom con aquella silla.

- ¿Qué se celebra? – hice oídos sordos a lo que decía sin apartar la vista de aquellos que bailaban al son de la música en círculos perfectos con sus respectivas parejas.

- Tu retornó. La vuelta del la vencedora del Labyrinth – cogí un par de máscaras que le ofrecía un pequeño goblin que hacía de camarero, supongo, y ofreciéndome una, la que tenía pinta de haber sido hecha con plumas de cisne.

- Me alaga, creo, pero no era necesario…

- Sí que lo es – me atajó el –. Todo es poco cuando se refiere a ti, pequeña.

No dijimos más. Pronto la gente empezó a acercarse a nosotros. Todos querían saber si yo era la Legendaria Sarah, la única persona que resolvió el Labyrinth desde que el mundo era mundo. Muchos se paraban a hablar con el monarca sobre políticas de ese mundo que ni siquiera intenté entender. Que si los trasgos habían hecho una incursión por las tierras del norte… Que si los reyes del este le habían declarado la guerra a los del oeste por no sé qué tontería de unos pollos… En fin, una locura.

Cada vez que una nueva persona se acercaba a nosotros, el monarca me los presentaba con grandes florituras y empleando incomprensibles títulos que, al segundo siguiente, se me olvidaban.

Me sentía fuera de lugar.

Como pude conseguí escapar de ese grupo de locos que no paraban de hablar y hacer preguntas. Me asfixiaban y me aburrían. Necesitaba salir de allí y tomar un poco de aire. El Rey Goblin, al estar tan ensimismado en aquellas absurdas charlas o poniéndose al día con las noticias de los reinos vecinos, no se entero como, sigilosamente, empecé a caminar hacia a lo que me pareció que sería un pequeño y desierto balcón donde nadie me molestaría.

Así fue durante un tiempo.

La vista era hermosa. Desde aquel lugar era capaz de ver un bello crepúsculo que teñía el horizonte con preciosos naranjas, rojos y morado. Era como si el cielo sangrase de pena con la llegada de la noche mientras el sol hacía un último esfuerzo para permanecer en su eterno trono en el cielo. Siempre me ha gustado aquel momento del día. Es tan conmovedor. El fin de un día…

- Es precioso – dije para mí misma, sin percatarme de que lo había dicho en alto.

- No tanto como tú lo eres a mis ojos.

Sobresaltada, pues había creído estar sola, me di la vuelta para encarar a…

- ¿Tú? ¿No se suponía que hablabas con aquellas personas? ¿Y por qué te has cambiado de ropa?

Ahí estaba ante mí el Rey Goblin, con la misma ropa pero, en vez de ser de color verde ahora lucía de color negro de cabeza a los pies.

- ¿Por qué, preciosa, no te gusta mi ropa? – me contestó guasón, acercándose a mi persona cual depredador.

Paso que daba él hacia delante, paso que daba yo hacia atrás. Algo le pasaba, había algo extraño en él. ¿Sería cosa del ambiente o acaso había bebido? No, no era eso era algo más.

Mi cuerpo en un momento dado encontró que no era posible retirarse más, tras de mí se encontraba una barandilla de mármol blanco. Estaba atrapada.

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo bella y hermosa que estás a la luz del atardecer? – su voz era sedosa, suave, pero no me dejé engañar. Algo extraño ocurría.

- No te acerques más – advertí, pero parece ser que mi advertencia cayó en saco roto, pues sus ojos me indicaban sus intenciones y entre ellas no estaba el de alejarse.

Vi como inclinaba lentamente su cabeza hacia la mía para besar mis labios. ¿Qué se creía aquel, que por montarme una fiesta y llamarme preciosa volvería a besarme? Pues lo tenía claro. Con la agilidad que da la práctica, le hice la cobra, impidiendo que nuestras bocas se juntaran. Cosa que le sorprendió. Parece ser que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- En mi mundo a esto se le llama hacer la cobra. Lo hacemos las mujeres cuando no queremos que nos besen.

- ¿Y si intentará besarte una vez más me volverías a hacer "la cobra"?

- Tu ponme a prueba y lo veras, reyezuelo, y te aseguro que no te gustará el resultado - amenacé.

¿Y no va el muy merluzo y lo intenta nuevamente? Volvió a inclinarse para atrapar mis labios, pero, nuevamente, fui más rápida que él. Doblé mi rodilla derecha y, justo cuando sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de mí y creía que conseguiría el ansiado beso, le solté un buen rodillazo en sus partes nobles. El dolor se apoderó de él, quien agarró sus queridos y dañados huevos con tal cariño mientras se inclinaba por la mitad.

No importa de qué mundo sea el hombre en cuestión, un rodillazo bien dado en las partes bajas deja tan fuera de combate tanto a uno de mi mundo como los de aquí. Solo había que ver al reyezuelo que bufaba con la cara roja y ojos brillantes de dolor.

Desde mi posición le dediqué una pagada y maligna sonrisa.

- La que avisa no es traidora.

Soltó una pequeña risa.

- Ya me advirtió en su carta mi hermano que eras alguien a quien hay que tener en cuenta.

- ¿Carta? ¿Hermano? - ¿de qué demonios hablaba? ¿El Rey Goblin tenía un hermano? ¿Y qué era eso de una carta?No entendía nada.

- Permíteme presentarme – contestó volviendo a su posición erguida cuando el dolor se lo permitió, para acto seguido obsequiarme con una reverencia – Lug Rey de los Gancanagh y hermano mayor del Rey de los Goblins. Encantada de conocerte Lady Sarah, vencedora del Labyrinth, poseedora de una patada mortal y la humana que derrotó a mi hermano en su juego – y, con una encantadora sonrisa, añadió guiñándome un ojo –. Ya era hora de que alguien le bajase los humos a ese reyezuelo, ¿no te parece?


	14. Capitulo 14: Mujer De Armas Tomar

_**Capitulo 14: Mujer De Armas Tomar**_

_**N/A: **_Aparece un nuevo personaje, Lug, el hermano mayor de nuestro monarca y rey de los Gancanagh. Y que conste que no me inventado a estos seres, me informado apropiadamente y aparecen en la mitología celta si mal no recuerdo en estos. Por ahora solo puedo deciros respecto a este nuevo personaje que llevará a su hermanito por el camino de la amargura. Es decir, que le causará problemas. Ya lo iréis viendo, en especial en este capítulo, que está lleno de revelaciones y un poco de acción. No os lo podéis perderlo ni jarta de vinos XD

Una vez más deseo que este nuevo capítulo llegue a gustaros tanto como los anteriores y que me podáis mandar algún que otro reviews o mensaje privado con vuestras opiniones y críticas constructivas. Hasta los de ahora me encantan y me animan, de modo que… ¡estaré esperando por más!

_**Disclamer: **_Los personajes de esta historia no son mías, sino de la película Labyrinth, aparte de Irina, Matt, su ahora ex novia, que por ahora no volverán a aparecer, aunque quien sabe si en el futuro sí, y Lug, el gemelo de nuestro rey. Es una pena que Jareth no sea mío, qué sino… no estoy muy segura de que hubiera dicho las palabras adecuadas al final de la historia, como lo hizo Sarah. Es que, teniendo a semejante villano ofreciéndome todo lo que le ofrece a su cosa preciosa… Pufff

Y que conste, no lo hago con fines lucrativos, simplemente por el placer de emprender un bonito camino junto a los personajes de esta magnífica película que tanto marco mi infancia, y lo que no es la infancia XD (sigo teniendo las canciones de la película en mi móvil, ¡me encantan!).

_**Capitulo 14: Mujer De Armas Tomar**_

- Yo… Lo siento, es que te pareces tanto a… y yo…

- Tranquila, preciosa, suele pasarme muy a menudo. Es lo que tiene el ser el gemelo de Jareth – en ningún momento desapareció de sus labios esa sonrisa que, de seguro, haría estragos en las féminas. – Además, déjame añadir que siento mi osadía. Hiciste bien en detenerme, algunas veces me dejo llevar demasiado y una patada a tiempo nunca viene mal – rio divertido.

Ahora que lo miraba más detenidamente me fijaba en sutiles diferencias que a primera vista se me escaparon. El más grande de ello era sus ojos. Aunque, los dos tenían unos ojos bicolores, mientras que uno tenía el ojo derecho azul y el otro de color avellana el otro lo tenía al revés. No era de extrañar que me hubiera confundido, porque, quitando esa pequeña diferencia, se podría decir que eran el perfecto clon el uno del otro.

- Y dime, ¿qué hace la homenajeada sola cuando debería de estar pasándoselo bien en su fiesta? Si yo fuera mi hermano, no dejaría que algo tan hermosa corretear sola, quien sabe quien le puede echar el ojo.

- Me alagas, pero lo cierto es que empezaba a agobiarme. Estar rodeada de tanta gente que no conozco y que se empeñan en hablar cosas que no comprendo me estaba abrumando. De modo que decidí salir por un momento, aprovechando un despiste de tu hermano, para tomar el aire y estar sola.

- Si quieres estar sola, preciosa, te dejaré tranquila. No quisiera importunarte – se apresuró en decir.

- No, tranquilo – le contesté mientras situaba un mechón de pelo que había escapado de su lugar tras la oreja – Y dime, ¿a ti que te trae por aquí?

Se colocó a mi lado en la barandilla con los brazos apoyados en él, con gesto relajado. Nada denotaba el dolor que momentos antes había vivido a mis manos. Ni siquiera parecía molesto conmigo.

- Tú – contestó tranquilamente. Su mirada volvió a posarse de nuevo en mí - Te vi salir y no pude reprimir el impulso de seguirte y hablar contigo. He oído hablar tanto de tu persona que... aquí estoy – abrió las manos de forma teatral, haciendo que sonriera.

- ¿Y de qué querías hablarme, pues?

- Sólo sentía curiosidad por lo bien que llevas el estar con mi hermano, teniendo en cuenta la situación. Otra mujer ya habría huido de él, pero se ve que tú no.

Esas palabras me extrañaron. ¿Situación? ¿De qué situación hablaba? ¿Estaría hablando de mi secuestro acaso? Solo había una forma de saberlo, preguntandolo.

- Si hablas por lo del secuestro, debo decirte que intenté escaparme, pero es condenadamente difícil. Más teniendo en cuenta que hizo desaparecer la mitad del Labyrinth para impedírmelo. Al principio me enfadé con él y mucho, pero ahora, después de hablar con tu hermano relajadamente y ver que por ahora no puedo salir de aquí, solo intento relajarme, acostumbrarme a este estilo de vida mientras siga aquí, y, si aparece otra oportunidad de huir, no dudes que lo cogería.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y dio un paso hacia atrás. No comprendía qué había podido causar tal reacción en él. Empecé a rememorar mis palabras de una en una en mi mente para dar con el causante, pero no veía cual podía ser. Desde mi punto de vista todo lo que había dicho era de lo más inofensivo. El único que podría haberlo sorprendido podía ser mi determinación de huir en un futuro de aquí. Pero pronto descubrí que aquel no había sido lo que lo sorprendió.

Reponiéndose como buenamente pudo habló con los ojos como platos aún.

- ¿Ese hermano mío no te ha comentado la situación en la que se encuentra su reino y la razón por la que te trajo aquí?

- ¿De qué hablas? – esto no sonaba bien.

Sentí como todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se ponían de punta de anticipación y como se contraía mi corazón dentro de mi cuerpo. Empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento. Algo me decía que no me gustarían sus siguientes palabras. Estaba segura de ello, pero no pude más que callar y escuchar.

Me cogió de las manos, para darme fuerzas creo, mientras me dirigía una triste mirada.

- El Labyrinth desaparece. Desde hace ocho años el reino de mi hermano, junto a sus habitantes, están desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que no llegué a quedar nada donde una vez hubo un esplendoroso reino.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? – pregunté con voz estrangulada mientras hacía cuentas de cuándo fue la última vez que yo estuve aquí. No podía ser que…

- Veo en tus ojos que acabas de darte cuenta. Sí, todo esto comenzó el día que mi hermano perdió en su particular juego contra ti. Tú eres la que le arrebató sus poderes, la que llevó a su reino a este horrible destino que se acerca inexorablemente.

- Eso no es posible, yo le he visto utilizar su magia. Yo…

- Sí, aún le queda una pequeña parte de lo que tuvo, pero no la suficiente para mantener a su querido Labyrinth con vida. Los reinos de este mundo se alimentan del poder de su monarca. Si un rey pierde esos poderes entonces…

- El reino pierde ese sustento y… muere – murmuré en estado de shock por darme cuenta de lo que había ocasionado yo a aquel hermoso laberinto.

- Efectivamente – asintió hacia a mí – Pero eso no es todo, hay tres formas de que el reino sobreviva a su nefasto futuro y conseguir que vuelva a ser lo que una vez fue. Que es donde tú apareces. Tú eres la salvación del Labyrinth, de una forma u otra.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en su lugar. A mi mente vino la imagen de aquel paraje donde lo único que reinaba era la nada absoluta. Un escalofría me recorrió la columna vertebral. Yo había traído eso al Labyrinth. Yo había sido la que había destrozado aquel mágico lugar. Me sentía fatal. A causa de un deseo egoísta, que me obligó a adentrarme en el Labyrinth y derrotar a su monarca, había traído la desgracia a ese hermoso reino. Quería arreglarlo, quería enmendar mi error. Enmendaría mi error.

Con una mirada determinada, le miré a los ojos.

- ¿Cuáles son las tres opciones? – le exigí saber.

- No soy yo el que debe hacértelo sin…

- Dímelo – le ordené con cara de malas pulgas. A mí nadie me dejaba en la inopia. No señor.

- Está bien – dijo alzando los manos en señal de rendición – Nunca he podido negarle nada a hermosas mujeres como tú – pero al ver que no reaccionaba a su alago, es más, al ver que le miraba con una mirada asesina que le hizo recordar la patada que le di hace unos momentos, decidió continuar – Antes de nada, permíteme aclarar que solo soy el mensajero, que yo no soy quien ha hecho estas reglas.

- Vete al grano.

- Vale, vale – respiró profundamente antes de proseguir – Veamos, la primera opción, una que mi hermano nunca llevaría a cabo por su orgullo y ansias de poder, sería abdicar a favor de aquel que le arrebató sus poderes. Tú. De modo que nos quedan las otras dos opciones que Jareth podría llegar a escoger. Una, matarte para arrebatarte la magia que le robaste y seguir siendo el monarca, cosa que en mi opinión sería un gran desperdicio de belleza, o hacer que te cases con él. Ya sabes, lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo, y toda esa parafernalia. De esa forma, al atarte de por vida a él, conseguiría compartir contigo tanto el poder como el trono – aclaró –. Aunque debo advertirte que mi hermano no es muy dado a dejar a otros lo que es suyo. Algo que yo no comparto y menos si fuese con alguien como tú...

No oí más. Sé que siguió hablando, pero mi mente se quedó paralizada. ¿Cómo es que el Rey Goblin no me había dicho nada de aquello? Por tiempo no sería. Llevaba una semana en ese mundo, ¡maldita sea!, había tenido tiempo suficiente de encontrar el momento oportuno para hacerme saber sobre la verdadera situación del Labyrinth y la forma de repararlo. Por lo tanto, ¿por qué se lo habría guardado para él en vez de compartirlo conmigo?

Yo comprendía que quisiera que su gente y su tierra volvieran a lo que una vez fueron. Era lógico. Era su rey y un rey se debe a su pueblo, o eso había leído yo. Comprendía también la razón por la que me hubiese traído a su mundo. Para reparar lo que yo rompí en un principio. Lo que no comprendía, no obstante, era su silencio.

Si se hubiese decantado por la primera o la última opción no habría tenido inconveniente en decirme la verdad. Cosa lógica, ya que tanto si quería dejarme el trono como casarse conmigo, yo debería estar al tanto de la situación. Pero mantuvo el secreto para él. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. El monarca quería matarme. Por eso me mantenía en la inopia. Solo estaba esperando el momento propicio para llevar a cabo su maquiavélico plan y mi asesinato. Pero con todo, a él le gusta jugar con su presa antes de matarlo, como un búho que caza un ratón, y por eso decidió hacer que primero yo confiase en él para que el triunfo le supiese mejor. No había otra explicación posible. Y yo, tonta de mí, había caído en su trampa. Pensar que había empezado a pensar que no era el monstruo que creí que era… Estúpida y más que estúpida, me recriminé mentalmente. Había vuelto a engañarme. Pero esto no quedaría así. Este no me conocía a mí.

Mi mirada llameaba. Si hubiese sido un dibujo animado, no me cabía duda de que me saldrían llamas por los ojos y humo por las orejas, por cómo estaba en aquellos momentos. Ese malnacido maldeciría el día que conoció a Sarah Williams. Vaya que sí. De eso me aseguraría yo. Si quería guerra lo tendría y veríamos quien mata a quien en el proceso, pues yo no me dejaría vencer y mucho menos asesinar sin llevarme a él por delante.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Rey Lug, pero ahora si me disculpas hay alguien con el que debo hablar.

Me di la vuelta hacia la puerta del balcón, dispuesta a aclarar una par de cosas con el estúpido Rey Goblin, pero una mano me paró a mitad de un paso.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, preciosa?

- Matar a tu hermano. Nadie juega conmigo – estaba que echaba humos.

- Piensa en lo que vas a hacer, hermosa Sarah, ahí dentro hay mucha gente que podría ponerse a su favor. Si tu fin es matarlo necesitas amigos, aliados, personas que deberán estar dispuestos de terminar en un olvidadero si la cosa termina mal por ayudarte.

Maldije como el peor de los moteros. Algo que realmente sorprendió al monarca. No esperaba que alguien con mi apariencia pudiese soltar semejantes cosas. De llegar a esta mi madrastra ahí me habría limpiado la boca con jabón. Y aunque hubiese estado, no me importaría. Mientras echaba sapos y culebras por mi boca, pensé en tres entrañables criaturas que consideraba mis amigos en aquel mundo y que en su momento me ayudaron. Ludo, Sir Didymus y Hoggel. Desde que había vuelto al Labyrinth no había sabido nada de ellos, cosa que me sorprendió en su momento, pero que ahora comprendía gracias a las palabras de Lug. ¡Ese villano los había encerrado en un olvidadero por socorrerme en su momento!

Esto sí que no. Esto sí que no pensaba perdonarle en mi vida.

Una cosa era que me hiciera algo a mí, pero otra muy distinta hacer daño a unos amigos que lo único malo que habían hecho era echarme una mano en mi desesperación de recuperar a mi hermanito. Su único crimen fue compadecerse de la situación en la que se encontraba una niña muy arrepentida por sus palabras.

Yo lo mataba, juro que lo mataba por osar hacer algo así. El pensar que desde hacía aproximadamente ocho años que podrían estar encerrados en un olvidadero, hacía que mi sangre hirviera.

Mi libré del brazo del Lug, después de volver a darle las gracias por su ayuda, y, mirando únicamente hacía delante, me encaminé hacia el salón de baile, cual toro miura, hacia mi objetivo.

De esta no saldría vivo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Sonreí mientras veía a la preciosura que era Sarah alejarse hacia mi "querido" hermano. No había nada mejor que los planes saliesen bien. Cuán fácil podía ser manipular las mentes humanas. Sembrar semillas de dudas y verlos florecer era uno de los grandes placeres de la vida. Solo había necesitado unas cuantas palabras, junto con una gran dosis de verdades a medias y una pequeña pizca de verdad y… ahí ante mi tenía una bomba de relojería dispuesta a llevarse a mi hermanito por delante.

Por fin me desharía de ese desgraciado que nunca debió de haber nacido, en primer lugar. Dios, cuanto lo odiaba. Se merecía lo que le pasaría a continuación y más, por todo lo que me había hecho en el pasado.

- A ver cómo te la arreglas con esto, hermanito – una maquiavélica sonrisa invadió mi rostro mientras me disponía entrar para disfrutar del espectáculo. Esto no me lo perdía ni loco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

La música y la multitud me envolvieron en el momento en el que di un paso dentro de la sala, pero no me dejé distraer. Tenía un objetivo en mente y pensaba cumplirlo a cualquier precio.

Escaneé la sala con ojos de halcón en su busca. Ahí estaba él, cerca de una mesa llena de comida, hablando plácidamente con una jovencita con un hermoso vestido que lo miraba con ojos soñadores y una sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a dudas lo que le gustaría hacer con él en la soledad de una habitación. Al haberlo localizado enfilé el salón sin importarme la gente que me rodeaba y se quejaba o exigían disculpas cuando sin querer me chocaba con alguno. En mi mente no había lugar para nada que no fuese rebanarle el pescuezo a ese impresentable.

Él debió de notar que me estaba acercando, pues se volvió hacia a mí con una radiante sonrisa. Eso no serviría conmigo. No soy de esas que viendo una bonita sonrisa puedes llegar a embaucar y menos sabiendo lo que sabía. Al llegar a su altura me hice cargo de borrárselo de la cara del tremendo guantazo que le di. Mi mano latía por el golpe, pero eso no le restó placer al ver como giraba el rostro con cara de dolor después de cruzarle la cara.

- ¿Pero a qué ha venido eso, cosa preciosa? – preguntó sorprendido llevándose una mano a su mejilla derecha.

- Ni se te ocurra llamarme cosa preciosa, listillo, a menos que quieras que te iguale la otra mejilla – le solté fuera de mí.

- Creía que ya habíamos superado la fase en la que me veías como el villano del cuento. ¿Qué ha pasado para que vuelvas a las andadas y me pegues delante de mis invitados?

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, que no tengo el chichi para farolillos – cuando me enfadaba de verdad, como en esta ocasión, salía a relucir mi lado vulgar y macarra – Lo sé todo. Sé la verdad del Labyrinth, esa verdad que te has empeñado en escondérmela con tanta maestría, así como la forma en la que piensas arreglar esa situación y lo que les has hecho a mis amigos. Así que no me mientas.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién…?

- Quien me lo ha dicho es lo de menos, porque debería de haberlo sabido por ti no por terceros…

- Déjame explicarme, Sarah, yo… - me cortó, pero no le hice caso y seguí con lo mío.

- No, guapito de cara, déjame explicarme yo. Si creías que con este juego de "no soy el rey malo que creías que era" bajaría la guardia para que pudieras apuñalarme por detrás y recuperar tu magia. Lo llevas claro, porque antes de que puedas llegar a matarme te mato yo a ti. Y me importa un comino que me quede atrapada en este mundo en el proceso por ello.

- Mi Sarah, lo estas entendiendo mal. Déjame hablar contigo tranquilamente y… - en su voz se notaba la desesperación y en sus ojos una súplica a la que le hice oídos sordos. No se merecía que le prestase mis oídos. Los había tenido durante una semana y no lo había aprovechado, pues ahora que se atuviera a las consecuencias.

- ¡Qué no! Que yo no pienso hablar contigo ni tranquilamente ni de otra manera. Si eso los que hablarán serán nuestros puños, pues yo soy una mujer de armas tomar.

Esta persona que se erguían en su mediana estatura era Sarah/Terminator. La Sarah buena que siempre intentaba pensar lo mejor de la gente, aunque no lo tuviera acababa de morir en ese instante para dejar lugar a esta máquina de matar.

Con la mirada tan encendida que no me extrañaría prender fuego al lugar y una cabreo que asustaría hasta a Rambo, cogí unas de las botellas de champán que vi situadas en la mesa que se encontraba ahí al lado y, al igual que en las películas de acción que solía arrastrarme mi ex a ver, lo golpeé contra la mesa rompiéndolo, haciendo que el cristal y el líquido se desparramara en el suelo con un ruido atroz. Ahora lo que tenía en la mano no era una simple botella, sino un arma. Ante los sorprendidos rostros de los cientos de invitados que se habían quedado de piedra al ver toda la escena que tenía lugar ante sus ojos, me dirigí hacia el Rey Goblin.

- Quien juega con fuego se quema. Y déjame decirte, rey de pacotilla, que yo, en estos momentos, soy un volcán en erupción.

No sé si hubiese contestado algo o no. Seguramente nunca lo sabría, pues, en un rápido movimiento se la clavé en el pecho con una sangre fría que asustó a más de uno e hizo desmallar a unas cuantas señoritingas que por ahí se encontraban. Puede que en otro momento o en otra situación me hubiese sentido mal o que mi conciencia me empezase a martirizar, pero no en esta. Mi sed de sangre no tenía límites.

La sangre teñía su hasta ahora impoluta ropa verde de color rojo escarlata. Vi como se llevaba una mano al epicentro desde emanaba el líquido de la vida y como se volvía roja para su asombro. Sin dudarlo, con una malvada sonrisa que haría competencia al de Cruela de Vil, me puse de puntillas para susurrarle con una voz cargada de ira y desprecio a partes iguales.

- Esto por mí y por mis amigos.

Dicho lo cual, comencé a caminar con la cabeza bien en alto hacia la puerta por la que había entrado mientras veía como la gente se alejaba de mí con cara de autentico terror. Sí, temedme insensatos, pensé, puedo se humana, pero se presentar batalla cuando es necesario.

Ya en la puerta se me acercó un Lug con cara preocupada y, agarrándome de la mano me dijo.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí lo antes posible. No creo que la Corte Suprema siga sin tomar cartas en el asunto de demorarnos más en nuestra partida.

Dicho y hecho. Agarrándome de su brazo, desaparecimos los dos en una nube negra antes de que a alguien tuviese la brillante idea de hacerme pagar mi osadía de atacar un monarca.


	15. Capitulo 15: Amigos

_**Capitulo 15: Amigos**_

_**N/A: **_Ahora ya sabemos los secretos que escondía Jareth y sobre sus tres opciones, pero ahora, con la llegada de su gemelo malvado, quien, como bien has supuesto Corazón de Piedra Verde, no es para nada indiferente a Sarah, aparece otra nueva incógnita. ¿Por qué odia a su hermano? ¿Qué planes tendrá para hundirlo? Ya hemos sido capaz de ver lo bueno que es manipulando a Sarah. No hay más que ver cómo le ha clavado la botella a Jareth, escena que a mí me hizo mucha gracia al escribir, aunque me dio pena Jareth.

Este capítulo va para mis hermanos pequeños. La pequeña adora a Ludo, la he visto más de una vez imitarlo en casa. Mientras que a mi hermanito le encanta Sir Didymus, os juro que cuando grita: ¡Ambrosius, ven aquí! Le sale clavadito. Es un encanto. Para algo debió de servir que yo les atiborrase con esta preciosa película de pequeños.

Me cuerdo las veces que les obligaba a limpiar su cuarto o que se portasen bien bajo la amenaza de: Diré las palabras. Teníais que ver el miedo que pasaban. Algunas veces iba a más y empezaba a decirlas, cosa que los hacía llorar de miedo porque realmente creían que Jareth vendría a por ellos. Si lo sé, soy cruel, al igual que Jareth XD

Y después de estas pequeñas anécdotas, una vez más deseo que este nuevo capítulo llegue a gustaros tanto como los anteriores y que me podáis mandar algún que otro reviews o mensaje privado con vuestras opiniones y críticas constructivas. Hasta los de ahora me encantan y me animan, de modo que… ¡estaré esperando por más!

_**Disclamer: **_Los personajes de esta historia no son mías, sino de la película Labyrinth, aparte de Irina, Matt, su ahora ex novia, que por ahora no volverán a aparecer, aunque quien sabe si en el futuro sí, Lug, el gemelo de nuestro rey y otros dos personajes que pronto harán acto de presencia. Es una pena que Jareth no sea mío, qué sino… no estoy muy segura de que hubiera dicho las palabras adecuadas al final de la historia, como lo hizo Sarah. Es que, teniendo a semejante villano ofreciéndome todo lo que le ofrece a su cosa preciosa… Pufff

Y que conste, no lo hago con fines lucrativos, simplemente por el placer de emprender un bonito camino junto a los personajes de esta magnífica película que tanto marco mi infancia, y lo que no es la infancia XD (sigo teniendo las canciones de la película en mi móvil, ¡me encantan!).

_**Capitulo 15: Amigos**_

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Después de que nos hubiésemos desvanecido, literalmente, de la fiesta, fuimos a parar en… nada más y nada menos que… ¡El castillos más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins!

Qué queréis que os diga, yo esperaba que este monarca, hermano del innombrable ese, me llevase cuan caballero de brillante armadura a mi casa, a mi mundo. O en su defecto, algún lugar lejos del dominio del Rey de los Goblins. En vez de eso, aquí estaba una vez más, en su castillo. Y no entendía el por qué. Yo quería alejarme lo más que pudiera de aquel lugar.

- Rescatar a tus amigos – contestó tranquilamente – Puede parecerte un poco indiscreto, pero oí la amigable charla que tuviste con mi hermanito – sonrió con picardía al pronunciar la palabra amigable, lo que me hizo sonreír a mi vez – y me tomé la licencia de sumar dos por dos. Sé que tus amigos están prisioneros y, da la casualidad, de que yo sé cómo llegar hacia ellos. Por eso te traje aquí, para ayudarte a liberarlos y si gracias a esta buena obra te fijas en mí, tanto mejor.

Mi indignación inicial por verme arrastrada una vez más a este castillo se evaporó como por arte de magia al escucharlo. Aquel hombre que tenía delante, el hermano mayor del hombre que no me traía más que problemas, se estaba ofreciendo a sí mismo para echarme una mano, pese a los problemas que de seguro que le causaría aquel acto cuando saliera a la luz. Si algo había aprendido cuando me di cuenta que mis amigos estaban prisioneros, era que al Rey de los Goblins no le agradan los traidores y que les hacía pagar con creces la osadía de levantarse contra él.

Más que nunca en mi vida necesitaba alguien en la que apoyarme y ahí estaba él, ofreciéndome su hombro. La gratitud me embargó. Jamás podría llegar a agradecerle su ofrecimiento desinteresado.

Aún así, no quería que nadie más sufriera por mi causa. Y visto estaba que todos los que me echaban una mano no terminaban bien. No quería que le pasara lo mismo a él.

- Gracias, Rey Lug, agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero…

- Nada de peros, hermosa Sarah – me cortó – , y por favor llámame Lug al igual que yo te llamo por tu nombre. Nunca me ha gustado utilizar el protocolo con preciosidades como tú. Además, esa sería el mejor pago posible por mis servicios. ¿Te parece bien?

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. Era un encanto de hombre, eso no podía negarlo.

- Está bien, R… Lug – vi como asentía divertido al rectificar yo mis palabras.

- Perfecto – contestó dando una palmada – Ahora en marcha. No me cabe duda de que mi hermano ya ha sentido nuestra presencia en su querido castillo y que aparecerá hecho una furia conmigo por participar en todo esto.

Esas palabras encogieron mi pequeño corazón. A mi mente vinieron posibles represalias que el Rey Goblin podría emplear a su hermano por echarme un cable y eso no podía consentirlo. No volvería a cargar con la culpa de que alguien sufriera nuevamente por mí. Por ello, al ver que comenzaba a caminar, lo paré posando una mano sobre su hombro.

- No quiero causarte problemas, Lug, ni que el Rey Goblin te hiera por mí. Ya has hecho suficiente y te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón, pero será mejor que me indiques el camino y sea yo sola la que rescate a mis amigos. Así nadie podrá acusarte de cómplice.

Su carcajada revotó en las paredes de piedra.

- Bella Sarah – me cogió las manos, una vez que pudo controlar su risa, y los posó sobre su corazón – Tu preocupación por mí me conmueve, pero no has de temer. Recuerda lo que te dije antes en el balcón. A día de hoy los poderes de Jareth son inferiores a los míos. De llegar a producirse un confortamiento mágico yo sería el vencedor – una de sus enguantadas manos acarició el óvalo de mi cara – Y no tengas miedo por ti tampoco, no le dejaré que te dañe ni te mate hoy en mi presencia. Sería una verdadera pena que privase al mundo de algo tan exquisito como tú. Por ello… - apartó la mano de mi cara y, comiéndolo con elegancia en el aire, hizo aparecer una enjoyada daga – te daré este obsequio para que puedas defenderte de él en el futuro cuando yo no esté ahí para ti.

Lo acepté sobrecogida. Nunca en mi vida había tenido un arma en mi mano, aparte de la botella rota que utilicé hace unos momentos. No sabía qué hacer con él o si sería capaz de utilizarlo. Si había sido capaz de dañar a mi archienemigo antes había sido en un momento de locura, pero cuando se tiene la cabeza fría las cosas cambian. Jamás me ha gustado dañar a los demás, ni verbal ni físicamente. Es verdad que he dado mis patadas, pero siempre en autodefensa o cuando me controlaba la ira. Puede que la razón de ello fuese porque en mi pasado había sido dañada de tal manera emocionalmente, que no deseaba hacerle pasar por lo mismo a otros.

Al ver mi parálisis, creo a su vez una funda y me explicó cómo utilizarlo y como guardarlo para que nadie se diese cuenta de que llevaba conmigo un arma blanca.

Ya preparada para cualquier imprevisto y más tranquila al no tener la daga entre mis manos, comenzamos a correr los dos juntos mientras él hacía de guía y me indicaba el camino. A nuestro paso vimos a pequeños y sorprendidos goblins que se apartaban de nuestro camino. Ninguno nos plantó cara. Eso me tranquilizó. No quería luchar con nadie, pues eso solo llegaría a retrasarnos y ser atrapados por el monarca de este castillo con las manos en la masa antes de tener una oportunidad de llevar a cabo a lo que habíamos venido.

Según parecía aún no había llegado a sus peludos oídos mi ataque contra su monarca. De no ser así, estaba segura de que no se hubiesen quedado tan tranquilos, habrían pasado a la acción.

Mi ritmo cardíaco fue elevándose exponencialmente, tal era mi impaciencia por aquel reencuentro y mi miedo a ser descubierta. Sorteamos grupos de goblins, recorrimos un inteminable pasillo llena de engañosas puertas, subimos una escalera que a cada paso parecía alargarse más y más, hasta por fin llegar a la sala de tronos. Ahí estaba, al final de las escaleras, una puerta alta y estrecha, por la que se podía vislumbrar el trono, con el buitre, fiel metáfora de la persona que se sentaba en él, posado encima.

La cámara estaba desierta. En el centro estaba una cuna vacía que una vez Toby ocupó, así como Dios sabe cuántos niños más. Desde su percha, el buitre cambiaba el peso de una pata a otra. Abrió el pico e hizo un ruido, similar a una risa espantosa. Haciendo que se me erizase el bello de todo el cuerpo, pero no me dejé amedrentar, tenía una misión que cumplir.

La única salida de aquella cámara, aparte de por donde habíamos entrado, eran unas escaleras que había a un lado del trono. Y, aunque no veía a donde llevaban, bien sabía a dónde desembocaba gracias a mi última visita.

Corrimos hacia allí con cuidado de no pisar los huesos de pollo medio roídos, los tomates podridos, las peras aplastadas y demás basura que llenaba el suelo. Ciertamente ese lugar necesitaba una limpieza.

- Qué asco de lugar. Sabía que Jareth no era lo que se diga pulcro, al igual que sus plebeyos, pero esto supera todo lo imaginable – un rictus de desagrado se hizo notar en la cara de Lug al ver semejante estado – Cuando terminemos aquí te llevaré a mis tierras, a mi castillo, ahí sí que se puede estar sin miedo de pisar excrementos de animales.

Subimos las escaleras corriendo directos hacia la luz que emanaba. Era una escalera larga, que giraba varias veces. Me encontraba resoplando cuando llegamos al final y dimos a parar en una plataforma de piedra.

Encima, debajo o a mí alrededor, no lo sabría decir muy bien, había sala de piedras con tantas escaleras, balcones, ventanas y puertas a diferentes alturas y extraños ángulos unas respecto a otras que no tenían ni de lo que era arriba o abajo, cerca o lejos, dentro o fuera, atrás o delante. Los planos se invertían mientras los observábamos, las esquinas hundidas de pronto sobresalían, los escalones que ascendían se daban la vuelta, los suelos se convertían en techos y las paredes se transformaban en precipicios. En aquella sala, la ley de la gravedad había sido revocada, y la perspectiva tenía siete dimensiones, por no decir más. Si hubiera habido agua recorriendo aquella peculiar cámara, habría parecido fluir hacia arriba.

Al igual que la vez anterior me sentí aturdida y mareada, obligándome a agarrarme a una columna para mantenerme derecha mientras mi sentido de la orientación se me escapaba por los poros.

- Parece que una nunca se hace a este lugar – susurré para mí misma.

Conforme contemplaba la sala, se iba modificando. De no ser por Lug estaba segura de que me hubiese perdido nada más dar un paso, quien con infinita paciencia me indicaba qué camino seguir.

Con la espalda apoyada a la pared a causa del vértigo que seguía produciéndome aquella estancia, avanzamos por la plataforma. Continuamos caminando, hasta que por fin Lug paró sin ningún aviso ante una puerta de roble. Lo que ocasionó que me chocara contra él y se riera.

- Sé que soy irresistible para las féminas, pero no esperaba que te tirases a mis brazos tan pronto.

- Jaja, que gracioso – le contesté sacándole la lengua, que no hizo más que hacerlo reír aún más - ¿Es esta la puerta? ¿Hemos llegado?

- Esta es la puerta, querida Sarah, detrás de él se encuentran tus amigos, pero antes de que lo abras y los liberes de hacerme un favor.

- Por supuesto.

- Pídeme que te prometa algo, que te de mi palabra, y, cuando consigas mi promesa, pídeme que te ayude a sacarlos de ahí. Confía en mí, es la única forma de que puedas evitarme problemas.

No lo entendía muy bien, pero si con ello podía devolverle el favor que me estaba haciendo y le ayudaba a capear posibles reprimendas o castigos, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Se lo merecía.

- ¿Me prometes algo, Lug? ¿Me darías tu palabra?

- Por supuesto, tienes mi palabra – asintió jocoso.

- Ayúdame a liberar a mis amigos del olvidadero sin ningún mal.

- Dalo por hecho, preciosura.

Y así, apartándose de la puerta para darme los honores de abrirlo con una elegante reverencia, di un paso hacia delante posando la mano en el picaporte de madera, abriéndolo de par en par. Ante mí se abría un espacio oscuro y húmedo, que no me traía gratos recuerdos, pero no dejándome amedrentar, y con la cabeza bien en alto, di un paso al interior haciendo que la oscuridad me engullese a mi vez.

- ¿Sir Didymus, Hoggle, Ludo? ¿Estáis ahí amigos? Soy Sarah y he venido a por vosotros.

Al principio no pude oír ni ver nada, pues mis ojos aún no se habían hecho a la oscuridad. Me asusté. ¿Podría ser que Lug se hubiese confundido de puerta? ¿O acaso había llegado demasiado tarde? Pero entonces oí unos pequeños pasos, como de unos diminutos pies arrastrándose por el suelo.

- Sarah… ¿amiga? – una voz alegra fue la primera que oí.

- ¿Eres tú, milady? – la esperanza escuchó en esta segunda voz.

- Ya te ha costado venir a por nosotros, Sarah – y por último repuso una gruñona voz.

¡Eran ellos, mis amigos!

Salté, sin presármelo dos veces, hacia el lugar donde provenían aquellas palabras. Ahí estaban, con los brazos abiertos para mí, mis queridos amigos. Hubo besos y abrazos, disculpas y agradecimientos, en ese emotivo reencuentro. En ningún momento me echaron en cara que su situación era por mí o que los hubiera olvidado durante estos ocho años. Todo lo contrario, fue como si nunca me hubiese ido. Su cariño por mí seguía intacto.

- Siento interrumpir este momento tan entrañable, pero el tiempo se nos acaba. Salid fuera y agarraos a mí, os sacaré de aquí antes de que venga mi herm…

- Demasiado tarde – se oyó una enfadada voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Todos juntos y temerosos por lo que encontraríamos una vez que estuviésemos nuevamente en la sala de las escaleras, salimos hechos una piña. Y ahí estaba él, el Rey Goblin con cara de pocos amigos y sin ninguna herida visible, en compañía de una pareja con porte real. Quienes miraban la escena con curiosidad mal disimulaba, estaba claro que querían saber cómo acabaría todo aquello.

Los ojos del monarca se fijaron en mí, como un búho que fija su vista en su presa.

- Hola, Sarah.

- H... hola - más que hablar tartamudeé asustada por lo que podía esperar.

- Dime, cosa preciosa, ¿realmente creías que escaparías de mí?


End file.
